Cordelia, Princess of England
by WWWLover
Summary: The daughter of the King and Queen of England, Cordelia Tudor's life is far from normal. Upon return to England after being away for 7 years, Cordelia realizes that things will never be the way they used to be. Rated T, just in case. Please R/R!
1. His Heart

"Cordelia, Princess of England"

Based on "The Tudors"

_February 18, 1516_

The screams echoed throughout the halls. It had been going on for hours. He was afraid that she wouldn't survive…that the baby wouldn't survive.

Finally, he heard the wails. He smiled and let out a sigh of relief. As he stood by the door, preparing himself to meet his child for the first time, there was another wail.

Two? Twins?

His eyes widened in surprise and happiness. Two!

"You may come in now, your majesty" one of the ladies-in-waiting said

"Thank you, Ella" he said, walking through the doors. He stopped when he saw his wife sitting on the bed, with one baby in her arms.

"Katherine?" he said

"Come and meet your daughter, Henry" Queen Katherine of Aragon said, with a smile.

King Henry VIII smiled a small smile as he walked over to his wife's bed. Though he was a little upset about not having a son, he was happy to have a daughter.

"She's beautiful" Henry said "What shall we name her?"

"I've been thinking of names for quite some time" Katherine said "I like Mary"

"Mary" Henry said "It fits her quite nicely"

Katherine smiled as she looked down at her daughter.

"Katherine" Henry said "When I was outside, I thought I heard two wails. Two babies"

"You did, Henry" Katherine said, as another lady-in-waiting walked over to the bed "Meet your other daughter"

The lady-in-waiting placed the baby in her father's arms. Immediately, Henry smiled one of the biggest smiles he had ever done. His heart filled with happiness.

There was something about his youngest daughter that stole Henry's heart away. He wasn't sure what it was, but he didn't care. All he cared about was her.

"What shall we name her, Henry?" Katherine asked, with a smile

"Cordelia. It means 'heart' in Latin" Henry said, almost immediately "We shall name her Cordelia. Because she just stole my heart away"

&&&&&

_5 years later…_

Princess Cordelia Tudor giggled as she ran across the green grass that surrounded the castle. She was chasing butterflies, a habit that she enjoyed very much. She was waiting for her sister, Mary, to come out and play with her. So, for now, all who was with her was her nurse, Lady Diane.

"Be careful, Princess!" Lady Diane said, to the giggling child "We do not want to get your dress dirty, now do we?"

Cordelia let out a screech when a butterfly flew past her head. She quickly turned and started chasing it, her dark brown hair flying in the wind. She continued to chase it, even up until the castle gates.

"Princess Cordelia!" Lady Diane yelled, chasing after the toddler "Princess Cordelia, stop!"

A bolt of fear shot through Lady Diane's body when she saw the king step out from the shadows and grab onto Cordelia's arm.

_Oh no!_ she thought _This is not good!_

&&&&&

Henry smiled as he grabbed onto his youngest daughter's arm.

"What are you doing, child?" he asked, with a smile "Chasing butterflies?"

Cordelia nodded. "Yes, Daddy"

"Did you catch any?" Henry asked, picking his daughter up and looking into her big, brown eyes

"No" Cordelia said, almost sadly "I have not"

"Your majesty" Lady Diane said, quickly bowing "I'm so sorry. I tried to catch her…"

"Not to worry, Lady Diane" Henry said, not looking away from his daughter "Princess Cordelia would have been in no harm. I've been watching her alongside you"

"Have I done a poor job?" Lady Diane asked, fear clear in her eyes

"Not at all!" Henry said "You are doing an excellent job" He paused to let Cordelia down and laughed as she ran off again.

"I just can't take my eyes off of her" Henry said, turning to Lady Diane "Is that bad?"

"Of course not, your majesty" Lady Diane said "After all, she is your daughter"

"There's something about her" Henry said, turning back to Cordelia "I can't think of what it is to save my soul"

Lady Diane smiled. "It's just the pride of being a father showing through, your majesty" she said "I've seen you do the same with Princess Mary"

Henry smiled. "Continue on, Lady Diane" he said "Don't let my heart run away"

&&&&&

_5 years later…_

Princess Cordelia rolled her eyes as the seamstress measured the length of her arms and legs. She hated getting measured for dresses. Absolutely despised it. But, it's what had to be done.

"How much longer, Mother?" Cordelia asked "I shall like to go and read"

"Soon, my child" Katherine replied "You still have some dresses to try on from the last time you were measured"

"This really is fun, if you think about it, Cordelia" Mary said, from the other side of the room "I love trying on dresses and getting measured for new ones"

"Of course you do" Cordelia said, turning to her sister "Of course you do"

"Well, it's better than spending every waking moment outside, getting these beautiful dresses dirty!" Mary practically shot back "Are you a boy or a girl?"

Blood rushed up to Cordelia's cheeks. Her hands curled into fists. "What did you say?"

"Are you a boy or a girl?" Mary repeated

"Girls, stop!" Katherine exclaimed "What would your father say about your behavior?"

Cordelia and Mary were silent.

"Now, Mary, apologize to your sister!" Katherine said "Now!"

Mary rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, Cordelia"

Cordelia bowed her head in response. Katherine could tell that Cordelia wasn't being sincere when she accepted her sister's apology, but she didn't want to continue this any further.

"Cordelia, why don't you take a break?" Katherine said "Go outside and do as you please. I will come and get you when it is time for you to try on your dresses"

Cordelia nodded and hurried off to put her dress back on before going outside.

"I told you not to provoke your sister like that!" Katherine said, once Cordelia was gone

"I'm sorry, Mother" Mary said "But, it's true! She spends more time outside reading and taking walks than doing the things that I have to do, such as going to teas and things of that nature"

"I know, darling" Katherine said "But, you are the next in line for the throne. Cordelia is not."

"That shouldn't matter" Mary said "What if I die? Then she's next!"

"Heaven forbid anything should happen to you!" Katherine exclaimed "Never say anything like that again!"

"I'm sorry, Mother" Mary said "I just get so frustrated!"

"Why don't you take a break as well?" Katherine said "Just, don't bother your sister"

Mary nodded and hurried off to get changed. Katherine let out a sigh and sat down in a chair.

* * *

**_Ok, this is my first attempt at a Tudors fanfic. I hope that the characters aren't too OOC._**

**_I hope that you like this story. I have a lot of interesting ideas for the coming chapters. Please be warned that some parts of the story might be a little slow. _**

**_Also, I only own Cordelia and any character that you don't recognize from the show!! _**

**_Hope you like this chapter!!_**

**_Please Read and Review!!_**


	2. Painful Separation

Cordelia was fuming with anger as she exited the castle and headed across the grass. How dare Mary say that to her!

She threw her book on the ground when she arrived at the edge of the forest that surrounded part of the castle. Still furious, Cordelia punched a tree one, two, three times. When she stopped to look at her hand, it was bleeding. But, she remained tearless.

"Something troubling you?"

Cordelia's eyes widened when she heard her father's voice. She immediately turned around, not looking at him, and bowed in respect.

Henry took his daughter's bleeding hand in his own. "Why have you done this to yourself, my child?"

Cordelia slowly stood and looked into Henry's eyes. "I was angry, Father"

"Angry enough to punch a tree and hurt yourself?" Henry said "I didn't even know that you knew how to throw a punch"

"I'm sorry, Father" Cordelia said "It was very unladylike of me"

"Don't be sorry, child" Henry said, his eyes almost filling with tears. He looked up to the sky. "The sun is almost set. I need you to do something for me"

"Yes, Father?"

"Something is going to happen tonight" Henry said "Something that will change the fate of this family and of the line of succession"

Cordelia just stared at Henry. What was he talking about?

"I need you to get away from here" Henry said "You're going to go to Portugal to be with your aunt, Margaret"

"Did I upset you, Father?" Cordelia asked

"As if you could, my angel" Henry said "As if you could"

"Then, why am I to leave?"

"Because I don't want you to get hurt" Henry said "Emotionally or physically"

A bolt a fear shot through Cordelia's body, though she didn't show it.

"You will be told everything soon" Henry said "Your aunt will tell you once you arrive in Portugal"

"Will I ever see you again, Father?"

The tears in Henry's eyes rolled down his cheeks. "Yes, my angel" he said "You will see me again. I'll make sure of it"

Cordelia replied with a nod.

"Now, come with me" Henry said "You're to leave immediately"

"But, what about my clothes?" Cordelia asked "My books?"

"I have already packed some of them for you" Henry said "Plus, a small surprise that you will find in the coach"

Cordelia didn't say anything as Henry led her to an awaiting coach. She climbed inside and looked out the window one last time at her father.

"Please remember that I am doing this for your own good" Henry said "And that I love you with all my heart"

Cordelia nodded. "I love you too, Father"

Henry waved as the coach pulled off into the sunset. Tears continued to roll down his cheeks as the coach got further and further away.

_Now_ Henry said _To plant the evidence_

&&&&&

Katherine was confused when Cordelia didn't come for dinner. Henry told her that she probably wasn't hungry. Katherine didn't say anything else about it at dinner. But, after dinner, she went up to Cordelia's room to check on her.

"Cordelia?" she said, opening the door "Are you alright, my child?"

Katherine's eyes widened in fear when she saw that Cordelia wasn't in her room…but that her blood was.

Blood was all over Cordelia's bed and parts of the floor. All of a sudden, Katherine's legs felt very weak. She fell to the ground.

"Henry!" Katherine screamed "Henry!"

Henry ran in only moments later. Tears filled in his eyes. He couldn't bear to think of what he had to do to protect his daughter from utter humiliation and stripping of rank.

Mary ran in moments after her parents. "Cordelia?" she said, softly "Oh no!"

"Guards!" Henry yelled, storming out of the room "I want a search to begin immediately! Every available guard or soldier is commanded to go out and search for the Princess Cordelia!"

The guards nodded and headed off to form a search party. Henry turned back to look into Cordelia's chambers. Katherine and Mary were huddling on the floor. He quickly looked away. He couldn't bear to look into his daughter's room.

_Eventually_ he thought to himself_ Eventually, she'll come back to me._

&&&&&

Cordelia sighed as she laid her head back on the seat. What was going on? Why did her father send her away? What did he mean by what he had told her?

Cordelia picked up a nearby pillow and put it behind her head. When she did, something glistened in the moonlight.

She picked it up. It was a necklace, with diamonds and rubies all over it. Cordelia noticed that the necklace opened.

_A locket!_ She thought excitedly _My first locket!_

Cordelia quickly opened it. Inside were small portraits of her father and mother. She smiled as tears came to her eyes. Now, no matter what happened, her parents would always be with her.

&&&&&

About a week later, Henry received a letter from his sister.

_Dearest Henry,_

_Cordelia arrived safely and is adjusting to her new surroundings easily. I assure you that no one here knows the real reason for Cordelia's arrival here. They all believe that she is here to visit for an extended amount of time. _

_I haven't told her why she has been sent here yet. But, I will be telling her soon._

_She wanted me to tell you that she loves her present. She wears it everyday, no matter what outfit she is wearing. _

_I will write again soon._

_Your sister, _

_Margaret._

Henry smiled as he read the letter. He was happy that Cordelia was fitting in nicely with her aunt and new temporary home in Portugal. He was also happy that she liked her present.

Henry looked up when he heard someone open the door. It was Anne. Anne Boleyn. His mistress. His reason – well, one of his reasons – for sending Cordelia away.

"Your majesty" Anne said, with a bow

"Anne" Henry said, putting the letter away "I'm glad that you could come"

"Of course, your majesty" Anne said "How could I refuse an audience with the king?"

Henry smiled a small smile as he looked at her. God, was she beautiful.

"What were you reading?" Anne asked "If your majesty doesn't mind my asking?"

"Just a letter from my sister, Princess Margaret" Henry said "Nothing serious"

Anne replied with a nod. But, she couldn't help but think that there was more to that letter that what Henry was telling her.

&&&&&

A light breeze blew as Cordelia walked around the castle in Portugal. She was amazed by the beauty that surrounded her but, at the same time, it also made her homesick.

"Cordelia!"

She turned when she heard her aunt's voice. She smiled.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"What did I tell you about that?" Princess Margaret Tudor said "It's Aunt Margaret, remember?"

Cordelia smiled. "Yes, Aunt Margaret"

"Now, I came to talk to you about something" Margaret said "The reason why your father sent you here"

Cordelia could only nod.

"The problem is that" Margaret said "Your father and mother…well…they aren't going to be married for much longer"

"What are you talking about?" Cordelia asked

"Your father is getting an annulment" Margaret said "That means that the Church isn't going to recognize that your parents were ever married"

"Why?" Cordelia asked "Why is Father doing this?"

"Because your mother couldn't give him a son" Margaret explained "And, your mother is getting older now. Anyways, the reason that you are here is because this annulment is going to affect you and Mary too"

"How?"

"You will be declared illegitimate" Margaret explained "Meaning, that…"

"I know what that means" Cordelia said "But, how does my coming here affect that?"

Margaret paused. "Back in England" she said "You're believed to be dead"

Cordelia's eyes widened. "Dead?"

Margaret nodded. "You see, this way, you can't be declared illegitimate"

"How does that work?" Cordelia asked "Even when I am dead, I could still be declared that"

"But, you would have been dead while your parents were still married" Margaret said "The Church isn't going to declare a innocent, 10-year-old girl illegitimate if they died before their parents separated"

"What about when I return?" Cordelia said "They could just do it then"

"Trust me, Cordelia" Margaret said "No one is going to declare you illegitimate"

"But, what about Mary?" Cordelia asked

Margaret stiffened. "Mary is going to be declared illegitimate"

"Why didn't Father send her here with me?"

"Because, it would look very odd if both of the king's daughters disappeared" Margaret said "Even more odd if they both made a surprise return"

"So, Father had to choose between us" Cordelia said "He had to choose which one to send away?"

Margaret nodded. "Your father loves you more than anything else in the world" she said "That's why he chose you"

Cordelia nodded. "Thank you for telling me, Aunt Margaret"

"You're welcome, child" Margaret said "I will leave you now. Dinner is at sundown"

Cordelia nodded as Margaret walked away. Now, she knew of the great sacrifice her father had to make. And, it only made her love him more.

&&&&&

Katherine had been crying for hours, crying for her daughter. Crying because Henry had just announced that he wanted an annulment.

She knew that she would be banished from the court. She knew that she would have to leave.

But, what about Mary? What would happen to Mary?

Katherine knew that she had to put on a brave face. She had to be strong…for her sake as well as her daughter's.

* * *

**_Now, I know somethings, like Margaret still being in Portugal, didn't flow with the show. But, this is fanfiction, after all! :)_**

**_Anyways, I hope that everything made sense. In my world, no Church would declare a dead, innocent, 10-year-old illegitimate. But, if it didn't make sense, I'm sorry. I just needed that to happen to continue on with the story._**

**_So, I hope that you like this chapter!_**

**_Please Read and Review!_**


	3. Miraculous Return

_7 years later…_

Princess Cordelia Tudor had grown into a beautiful young woman. She had learned to speak many languages. She had learned to do many things that she knew Mary would have never learned – shooting a bow and arrow, hunting, shooting a slingshot, to name a few – and she was the most beautiful woman to ever be part of the Tudor family.

She had been keeping a close watch on what was going on in England. Her father's new reformation had caused a lot of trouble for the Catholic Church. She had heard about the many uprisings…and about her father's new wife, Anne Boleyn.

After her aunt died, Cordelia had been asked to become Queen of Portugal, but she refused. She knew that she shouldn't take the position. She wasn't part of the succession. She knew that it wasn't her place.

Instead, Cordelia remained part of the court in Portugal, as more of an advisor to Portugal's new king. During that time, she remained in the castle, searching for her mother the entire time.

When she finally found out that her mother was back in England, in Cambridgeshire, she knew that it was time for her mother to know the truth. She knew that it was time to go home.

She hadn't seen her mother or father or sister since she was 10 years old. She couldn't wait to see them again. She couldn't wait to make her "miraculous" return.

So, Cordelia bid good-bye to her home for the last 7 years and headed back to England.

&&&&&

Cordelia gulped as she walked into Kimbolton Castle. She smiled as one of the maids led her into Katherine's room. Her eyes filled with tears at the sight of her mother. She looked so tired, so weak.

"Mary?" Katherine said, weakly

Cordelia walked up to her mother's bed and bent down. "No, Mother" she said "I'm not Mary"

It took Katherine a moment to realize who she was. "Cordelia?"

Cordelia smiled as tears welled up in her eyes. "Yes, Mother" she said "It's me"

"Oh! Cordelia!" Katherine said, hugging her daughter "Can it be you after all these years? I thought that you were dead. We all thought that you were dead"

"Not dead, Mother" Cordelia said "Just away"

"Where have you been?" Katherine demanded "What happened?"

"I've been in Portugal, Mother" Cordelia said "With Aunt Margaret"

"Why?"

"Father sent me there"

Katherine stiffened a little. "Why?"

"To protect me" Cordelia replied

Katherine didn't say anything. She knew why Henry had done what he did. He wanted to protect Cordelia's honor. But, she didn't care. Her daughter was back. She wasn't dead.

"I'm going to reunite with him" Cordelia said "Is there anything I should know? Anything that he wouldn't tell me?"

"Watch out for his wife" Katherine said "If that's what you call her. There's something not right about her. Or her family. I think that they did something to your sister. She hasn't gotten in touch with me at all."

"What about Father?" Cordelia asked

"Oh, he wouldn't do anything to you" Katherine said "You're his favorite. That's why he sent you away, isn't it?"

"That was my guess" Cordelia replied

"Oh, my beautiful daughter" Katherine said "Go over there and make me proud. Let that so called wife of his get what she deserves. Her child has no right to be part of that succession!"

"Child?"

"Yes, that whore is pregnant" Katherine said "But, now there is a question as to whether or not the child will be legitimate, since the Church in Rome won't look to your father as being married to her"

"I will make you proud, Mother" Cordelia said "I promise"

Katherine smiled. "Go now, child" she said "Go"

Cordelia smiled and kissed her mother on her forehead. Katherine smiled as she watched her daughter leave. Now, if only she could see Mary again.

&&&&&

Cordelia raced out to the horse that she had bought when she had arrived in England. She had a feeling about her father's wife from what she had heard, rumors that went around the royal families. She was never sure why, but she knew that she wouldn't like her new stepmother.

Cordelia raced through the roads and woods until she came to the gate of the castle, the gate of her home.

"I demand that you open these doors immediately!" she said, to the guards

"Whom should we open these gates for?" one guard asked

"Princess Cordelia Marietta Tudor"

"Ha! That's funny!" said one of the guards "Princess Cordelia has been dead for 7 years. You couldn't possibly be her"

"Try me" Cordelia said "Ask me something, check my arm for the scar I got after I fell down from a tree in the back of the castle"

The guards looked at each other. How could anyone _but _Princess Cordelia know about the scar and falling from a tree?

"Would you wait here a moment, please?"

Cordelia nodded in response. She watched as the guards quickly ran into the castle. Moments later, they came back with Thomas Cromwell.

"What is the meaning of this?" Cromwell demanded "How dare you impersonate the Princess Cordelia! I should have you locked in the Tower of London for such a heartless crime!"

"I'm not impersonating anyone, Thomas" Cordelia said "Look for my scar. Look at me. Can't you see the family resemblance between the King and me? Between Mary and me?"

Cromwell looked at the teenager for a moment. Big, dark chocolate brown eyes. Just like Henry and Mary's, except for the color. Dark brown hair, just like Henry. Extremely beautiful, like Henry, Katherine, and Mary.

"Let me see your arm" Cromwell said "I want to see the scar"

Cordelia held out her right arm and Cromwell turned it over. On the bottom of her arm, by her wrist, was a scar...in the exact spot that it was supposed to be. Cromwell rubbed the scar, to see if it was fake somehow. With shaky hands and a now pale face, Cromwell let her arm go.

"Open the doors" he said, not taking his eyes off of the teenager on the horse "Princess Cordelia has...come home"

&&&&&

Henry was sitting in the throne room when Cromwell practically burst in.

"Yes, Mr. Cromwell?"

"Your majesty has a visitor that I insist you allow an audience to"

"Well, who is it?"

"I better let you find that out" Cromwell said "Because you won't believe me if I tell you"

A confused look spread over Henry's face as Cromwell turned back to the door.

"Your majesty may I present to you..." Cromwell said "Princess Cordelia Tudor"

Henry practically jumped out of his seat as he saw Cordelia, his precious Cordelia, walk into the throne room. He watched in shock as she bowed before him, keeping her eyes to the ground.

"Your majesty" Cordelia said, still looking at the ground

Henry walked over to his daughter and took her hand in his own. He could still see the small scars from when she punched the tree so many years before. She slowly stood, their eyes meeting for the first time in 7 years.

"Cordelia..." Henry said, tears welling up in his eyes at the sight of his beautiful daughter "It's been so long..."

"Have you forgotten about me, Father?" Cordelia said, with a smile, as Cromwell left the room

"I'm just so surprised to see you" Henry said "I didn't know that you were coming"

"I wanted to surprise you" Cordelia said "Is this a bad time...?"

"No!" Henry said, almost too quickly "Of course not. Welcome back to England, my angel"

Cordelia smiled. Just then, Cromwell came back into the room.

"Cromwell" Henry said "Send some maids to fix up Princess Cordelia's old chambers. Have them look immaculate. Also, send out for some new dresses and jewelry"

"Yes, majesty" Cromwell said "But, the Queen would like to see you"

"The Queen..." Henry said softly, almost in a daze "I forgot about the Queen..."

"What was that, Father?" Cordelia said

"Nothing" Henry said "Care to meet the Queen?"

"Of course" Cordelia lied "I'd love to"

Cromwell watched as the reunited father and daughter exited the throne room. He let out a sigh.

What was this new development going to mean?

* * *

**_Ok...some of the things in this chapter I looked up on the internet. So, they don't match with the show. They match, more or less, with history. :) _**

**_Hope that you liked this chapter!! _**

**_Please Read and Review!!_**


	4. When Daughter and Stepmother Meet

Queen Anne Boleyn smiled when she saw her husband enter her chambers.

"You wanted to see me?" Henry said, hugging his wife

"That's true" Anne replied "It's just that, I haven't seen you in so long, you've been so busy"

"And, for that I am greatly sorry" Henry replied "But, there is someone that I would like you to meet. Someone who…I really didn't think I would see for a while"

"Of course" Anne said

Henry smiled and went out of the room. He returned a moment later with a young girl, no more than 17 years old.

"Queen Anne" Henry said "May I present to you, Princess Cordelia Tudor"

Anne's eyes widened a little.

"My daughter" Henry said, smiling at Cordelia

"Daughter?" Anne almost choked

"A pleasure to meet you, your majesty" Cordelia said, bowing

Anne nodded in response. "Tell me, Cordelia, who's your mother?"

"Queen Katherine of Aragon" Cordelia replied "Your predecessor"

Henry stiffened a little at the tone in Cordelia's voice.

"Then" Anne said "How can you be princess? Even Mary is considered princess no longer"

"She was believed to be dead when Katherine left and when Mary became 'Lady Mary'." Henry replied "She's been believed to be dead for 7 years"

"What a miraculous event!" Anne said, with fake excitement "To have returned to your family after all this time"

Cordelia replied with a nod.

"Henry, can I speak with you for a moment?" Anne said "Alone?"

Henry replied with a nod. "Of course"

"I will go and explore the castle, Father" Cordelia said "Nice to meet you, your majesty"

Anne replied with a small bow of the head as Cordelia left the room.

"Henry, what is this?" Anne demanded "Some sort of joke?"

"Of course not!" exclaimed Henry "Cordelia is my daughter, Mary's sister"

"How can she be princess?" Anne asked "Isn't she considered…you know?"

"No" Henry replied "Again, she was gone when that happened. She is still Princess of England, and will remain that way."

"What does this mean, Henry?" Anne asked "What about who takes over? Your heir?"

"Not to worry, darling" Henry said, putting a hand on her stomach "Once you give me my son, he'll be first in line. Cordelia is second or third as of right now. Everything is going to be fine. The only chance that Cordelia has of taking over is if I don't have a son"

Anne replied with a nod as Henry kissed her hand.

"Don't worry, darling" he said "This is a joyous day! My beloved daughter has returned!"

Anne smiled a fake smile, though Henry assumed it was genuine. She watched as Henry quickly left the room. Once he was gone, her smile became a scowl.

Cordelia Tudor was going to disrupt her plans. She could tell.

&&&&&

"We have heard word that Princess Cordelia Tudor has made a miraculous return to England" Cardinal Campeggio, one of the Pope's advisors, told him "She has been believed to be dead for almost 10 years"

"I know of Princess Cordelia" Pope Paul III replied "She's been in Portugal for the past 7 years, living with her late aunt, Princess Margaret Tudor. I think that the people of Portugal believed that she was Margaret's child, which was probably why they didn't say anything."

"You knew that she was alive?" Campeggio said "Why have we not declared her illegitimate like we did her sister?"

"How could we have not known that she was alive?" Pope Paul replied "She has done so much to help the Catholic community in Portugal. She has helped restore churches to their full glory, even though her father has broken away from us"

"What shall we do then?" Campeggio asked "Are we going to do to her like we did her sister?"

Pope Paul thought for a moment. "No"

"No?"

"Princess Cordelia has done too much to help our Catholic community" Pope Paul replied "She has done nothing to deserve to be declared illegitimate, except being a child of an annulled marriage"

"But, that means that we have to renounce the declaration that Lady Mary is illegitimate" Campeggio said "It makes no sense to have one twin to be declared that and not the other"

"You have a point" Pope Paul said "Write to Katherine of Aragon. Tell her that we believe that her marriage to Henry VIII stands firm and that their daughters, Mary and Cordelia, are legitimate. Call it…the Curious Judgment"

"Right away, Holy Father" Campeggio said "I'll get on that right away"

Pope Paul nodded as Campeggio ran off to write the letter to Katherine.

"Well, Cordelia" Pope Paul said "Let's hope that you make a fine Queen of England someday"

&&&&&

Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk, was humming a tune to himself as he walked around the grounds of the castle. He stopped short when he saw a young woman come out of the castle and head to the garden.

"No" he said "It can't be"

He smiled when he got a better look at the young woman's face. "Cordelia!" he yelled "Cordelia!"

Cordelia turned and smiled at the young man running towards her. "Charles!" she replied, running to meet him

"I can't believe it!" Charles said, embracing her "You're alive!"

"Of course I am" Cordelia said "Father never told you? I thought that he told you everything"

"Told me what?"

"That he sent me away"

Charles pulled away from her, a confused look on his face. "Sent you away?"

"To protect me from being declared illegitimate" Cordelia said "I've spent the last 7 years with Aunt Margaret in Portugal"

"No, he never told me" Charles said "But, that doesn't matter. The main thing is that you're back, that you're alive!"

Cordelia smiled. "How are you, Charles?"

"Wonderful, Princess" Charles said, with a smile "I'm married now. My wife's name is Catherine"

"I'd love to meet her sometime" Cordelia said, with a smile

Charles smiled. "Tell me, Cordelia" he said "Have you met the Queen yet?"

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately"

"What do you think of her?" Charles asked, already knowing the answer "Do you like her?"

"Do you know me at all, Charles?" Cordelia asked, with a smile "Of course I don't like her. The moment we were introduced she asked me who my mother was. Then, she asked me how I could still be princess if Mary wasn't. Then, after I had left, I overheard her talking with Father about me and what my return meant for her beloved baby"

"Sounds like she doesn't care for you too much"

Cordelia chuckled. "Whatever gave you that idea?" she asked "But, I can't let my dislike for her show around Father. That is not a good move"

"I completely understand" Charles said "I am exactly the same way"

"Good" Cordelia said "Then, we can help each other"

Charles smiled. "Well, I will leave you now, Princess" he said "Will I see you at court?"

"Of course" Cordelia said "See you at court"

* * *

**_I thought it was pretty creative how I fit the "Curious Judgement" document from episode 2.7 into the story. Hope everyone remembers that. If not, go back and watch it! haha!_**

**_Anyways, hope the Cordelia/Anne meeting was as good as everyone hoped. I couldn't really come up with anything better than that. I apologize if it fell past expectations._**

**_So, I hope that you like this chapter!!_**

**_Please Read and Review!!_**


	5. The Birth of Elizabeth

Thomas Boleyn opened the door to his daughter's chambers to find her practically crying on the bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked "What has made you so upset?"

"Henry's daughter" Anne replied

"Mary?" Thomas said "Listen, Anne, Mary is out of the picture…"

"No! Not Mary!" Anne said "Cordelia"

"Cordelia?" Thomas said "The daughter that died 7 years ago?"

"She's not dead" Anne said "She's alive. She's in this castle as we speak"

Thomas's eyes narrowed. "Anne, what are you talking about?"

"Cordelia Tudor is alive!" Anne exclaimed "I just met her, spoke with her, a half an hour ago. Henry is ecstatic that she is back. Father, what is this to mean for the heir?"

Thomas knelt down next to his daughter's bed. "Don't worry, Anne" he said "As long as you give birth to a son, all is well. Cordelia won't even be considered as the heir"

"But, what if it's not a son?"

Thomas had to fight the urge to slap his daughter for that comment. "You mustn't think like that, Anne" he said "You must be confident that it will be a son"

Anne replied with a nod. "Yes, Father"

&&&&&

"Mr. Cromwell!"

Cromwell turned when he heard Henry's voice. He bowed in respect.

"Your majesty?"

"I'd like to throw a party" Henry said, putting his hand on Cromwell's shoulder

"A party, majesty?"

"Yes, for Cordelia" Henry replied "To celebrate her return to England"

"Of course, majesty" Cromwell said

"I want it to be outside" Henry said "I want there to be music, food, dancing, jousting even"

"Jousting, sir?"

"Yes" Henry said "I've learned that Cordelia has become quite a fan of the joust"

Cromwell smiled. "I will do as your majesty pleases" he said "When will you like to have the party?"

"As soon as the Queen has the child" Henry replied "It shouldn't be too long now. I want her to be able to celebrate with us without having to worry about losing the child"

"Yes, your majesty" Cromwell said "I shall start making preparations as soon as possible"

"Thank you, Mr. Cromwell" Henry said "Oh! By the way, don't tell Cordelia anything. I want this to be a surprise"

Cromwell smiled. "Of course, your majesty" he said "I'll make sure that Princess Cordelia knows nothing"

&&&&&

Sure enough, Anne gave birth the next day.

Cordelia tried desperately to drown out the screams and yells that seemed to echo throughout the castle. Anne's labor pains had started after dinner the previous night, so Cordelia had barely gotten any sleep.

"What the hell is taking so damn long?" Cordelia asked herself as she put the finishing touches on her hair (which she had simply braided) and the sun rose and shown through her window "Just have the thing already!"

"Now, now" said a voice "Is that anyway to talk about your future brother?"

Cordelia looked up to see her father standing a few feet away from her bed.

"Were you able to get any sleep last night?" Cordelia asked

Henry chuckled. "No" he said "I was not"

"Then, you should be agreeing with me" Cordelia said "Instead of trying to make me feel bad"

Henry smiled as both he and Cordelia sat down on her bed. "I've been feeling the way you are right now for years"

"Well, I'm sorry I wasn't a boy" Cordelia said, smoothing out her dress "I didn't mean to disappoint you"

Henry laughed. "How could you, sweetheart?" he asked "You are the best thing that ever happened to me"

"Thank you, majesty" Cordelia said, bowing her head

Henry smiled. "God, I've missed you"

"I've missed you too" Cordelia replied "I'm glad to be home"

"We're glad to have you home"

"Majesty!" Cromwell said, practically bursting into Cordelia's chambers

"Yes, Mr. Cromwell?"

"The Queen has finally given birth"

Henry and Cordelia looked at each other and smiled.

"Come, sweetheart" Henry said, taking his daughter's hand in his own "Let's go and see the Queen"

&&&&&

Anne was sitting up in bed, cradling her baby in her arms. She looked up when she saw Henry walked up to her bed.

"Henry" she said "I'm so sorry"

Henry automatically knew what that meant. "You and I are both young" he said "And, by God's grace, boys will follow"

Henry quickly left the room, leaving Anne to her daughter and her tears.

&&&&&

Cordelia was waiting outside of the Queen's chambers. She knew by the look on Henry's face that she didn't have a brother. She had a sister.

"I'm so sorry, Father" she said, trying to keep up with him "I'm so, so sorry"

"It's alright, sweetheart" Henry said, stopping and turning to his daughter "Boys will follow. I know that I will have a son eventually"

Cordelia nodded. "Of course you will"

Henry smiled for a moment. "Will you dine with me tonight?"

"Of course, Father" Cordelia said "I'd love to"

"Good" Henry said, with a smile "See you tonight"

Cordelia watched as Henry walked away. She could tell that he was more upset than what he was showing.

&&&&&

"It seems that Anne has given birth to a daughter" George Boleyn told his father "Whom she named Elizabeth"

"A daughter?" Thomas said "Of course she did"

"I'm sure that there will be more children" George said "This can't be the only one she will ever have"

"It better not be" Thomas said "Now, with Henry's daughter back, the chance of one of us being the heir is very slim"

"I wouldn't worry too much, Father" George said "Cordelia was second in line to begin with, the first being Lady Mary. Besides, even if Henry never has a son and he dies, Elizabeth would take his place, not Mary or Cordelia"

"Let's hope your right" Thomas said "Because, from what I understand, Henry loves Cordelia more than anything else in the world."

* * *

**_Now, some of you may have recognized the lines exchanged between Henry and Anne. They are from the episode. They are not mine! Just wanted to make that clear._**

**_Anyways, I hope that you liked this chapter. _**

**_Please Read and Review!!_**


	6. Sisters Reunited

Cordelia sighed as she walked outside and into the stables. She smiled as she walked up to her horse, which she had named Caballo, the Spanish word for "horse".

"Oh, Caballo" Cordelia said, with another sigh "The Queen has given birth, did you hear?"

Caballo let out a neigh. Cordelia laughed.

"Yes, she did" she said "But, it wasn't the son that everyone seemed to have thought she was carrying. It was a girl"

Caballo let out another neigh that sounded like a laugh. Cordelia smiled.

"A beautiful baby girl, so I'm told" Cordelia continued "I haven't actually seen her yet"

She continued to pet Caballo for a few more moments.

"I still have some time before dining with Father" Cordelia said "Why don't we go for a ride? Nothing too strenuous of course, unless you want to go fast?"

Caballo let out a loud neigh. Cordelia smiled.

"Alright. We'll go fast" she said "Let's show these other royals what we're made of!"

Caballo nodded his head as Cordelia put his saddle on him.

&&&&&

As she led Caballo out of the stables, Cordelia stopped short when she saw her father's guards.

"Can I help you?" she asked, as they bowed to her

"We've been asked to follow you, Princess" one guard said "Majesty's orders"

Cordelia resisted rolling her eyes. "What did his majesty say, exactly?"

"To follow you and make sure that you are not harmed in anyway" the other guard replied

"Well, I hereby relieve you of your duties" Cordelia said "You are free to do as you please"

"I'm sorry, Princess" the first guard said "His majesty said to go with you even if you refuse"

Cordelia glanced up at one of the windows of the castle, only to see her father standing in it, watching her. A small smile crossed her lips.

"Fine then" she said "Go and saddle your horses. I'll wait here"

The guards replied with nods as they headed into the stable. Cordelia quickly got onto Caballo.

"Hah!" she exclaimed, kicking Caballo with her heels to make him move "Fly like the wind, Caballo! Fly!"

Caballo let out a loud neigh and bolted towards the forest. Cordelia laughed as the guards raced out of the stables, on foot, and yelled after her.

"Good job, Caballo" she said "Keep them out of sight!"

&&&&&

Henry couldn't help but smile as he watched his daughter fool the guards.

_Interesting_ he thought _Very interesting_

"Majesty!" exclaimed Cromwell

"Mr. Cromwell?"

"Princess Cordelia has just taken off" he said "The guards would like to know if they should follow"

Henry thought for a moment. "No" he said "She'll be fine"

"But, majesty…"

"She'll be fine, Thomas" Henry said, turning to him "I have complete faith in her"

"But, if you don't mind my asking, why did you have the guards go down there in the first place?"

"I wanted to see what she would do" Henry said "You remember her, don't you Mr. Cromwell? She's always had a lively spirit. She was always very adventurous and could do things that other women couldn't."

"Yes, majesty" Cromwell said, with a smile as he remembered watching Cordelia play swords with some of the other young boys of the court "I remember"

Henry smiled. "Make sure that, when Princess Cordelia does come back, that she is ready to dine"

"Yes, majesty"

Henry turned back to the window as Cromwell left.

_Well done, Cordelia_ he thought _Well done._

&&&&&

"Looks like they're not following us, Caballo" Cordelia said, as they reached the edge of the forest "Good job!"

Caballo let out a neigh as they slowed to a walk.

"Look!" Cordelia said "A house. Very nice, too. I wonder who lives there, so close to the Castle and all"

She got off of Caballo and tied him to a nearby bush. Remembering her games of hide and seek that she played when she was younger, Cordelia crept up to the house and peered into one of the windows, which was open a little bit. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

Mary. Her sister. Her twin. Sitting alone in a small room.

_So, this is where she's been!_ Cordelia thought.

Cordelia ducked down when an older woman walked into Mary's room.

"Now, when the Princess Elizabeth gets here, you know what to do, Lady Mary?" the woman said

_Lady Mary? She's a princess, as am I! _Cordelia thought

"Yes, Lady Bryan" Mary replied "I am to care for Elizabeth, as instructed"

_Care for Elizabeth? Mary shouldn't have to do that!_

"Good" Lady Bryan said and then she abruptly left the room.

Cordelia could tell that she didn't like this Lady Bryan. She seemed very harsh and cold. After noticing the look on Mary's face, Cordelia tapped on the window.

Mary jumped a little and slowly turned. Confused, she walked over to the window, opened it more.

"Mary!"

Shock overwhelmed Mary's face. "Cordelia?"

Cordelia smiled. "I've missed you, sister"

"Cordelia! It's really you!" Mary said, smiling "But, I thought that you were dead"

Cordelia shook her head. "No" she said "But, where I was doesn't matter. The main thing is that I'm back"

"Are you back with Father?"

Cordelia nodded. "Yes, I am"

"What about Mother?" Mary asked "Have you seen Mother?"

Cordelia's face fell. "You mean, you haven't seen her?"

"I'm not allowed" Mary said, shaking her head "That's why I've been put here"

"How awful!"

"Have you seen her?" Mary asked "Have you seen Mother?"

Cordelia nodded. "I saw her before I went back home" she said "It looks like she might be falling ill"

Mary shuddered and made the sign of the cross. "How awful" she said "Does Father know that you saw her?"

Cordelia nodded again. "And he seemed fine with it" she said "But, I'll be on guard. I won't tell him any other time that I visit Mother"

"Or me" Mary said "Don't tell him you visited me"

"What on earth have you done to upset him?"

"I don't know" Mary said "It all started after the annulment, right after you disappeared…wait! Are you still princess?"

Cordelia nodded. "Aren't you?"

Mary shook her head. "I've been stripped of that title, since the annulment"

"We are both princesses" Cordelia said "Whether Father wants to recognize that or not. You know that everyone else recognizes us as princesses and heirs to the throne"

"I know that" Mary said "Only my closest friends and allies call me princess. I'm sure that you are called princess by everyone"

Cordelia nodded.

"It's only because you are still a princess in Father's eyes and always will be" Mary said "He always did favor you"

"You will be princess in his eyes again!" Cordelia exclaimed "I'll make sure of it"

Just then, they heard a door close.

"Go!" Mary said "But, come back soon"

"I will" Cordelia said "Farewell for now, Princess Mary"

Mary smiled as she watched her twin race off to a nearby horse. Then, she closed the window and pretended to have been reading as Lady Bryan walked by.

* * *

**_Here's another chapter for you!!_**

**_I hope that you like it!!_**

**_Please Read and Review!!_**


	7. Interesting Request

"A messenger, my lady" Elizabeth, Katherine's servant, said "Came with a letter from the Pope"

"Let me see it" Katherine said, taking the big letter out of Elizabeth's hands. It took her a moment for her to read it. But, after she did, she smiled and breathed a sigh of relief.

"What is it, my lady?" Elizabeth asked "Good news?"

"Very" Katherine said "The Pope has just told me that he considers my marriage to still be valid and that both of my precious daughters are legitimate heirs to the English throne"

"How wonderful, my lady!" Elizabeth exclaimed "Such joyous news indeed!"

"Well, as you know, Cordelia was never declared to be a bastard" Katherine said "Why that was not so, I'll never understand. But, I am grateful"

"It was nice to see Princess Cordelia again, my lady" Elizabeth said "Do you think that she'll come again?"

Katherine thought for a moment. "Yes" she said, with a nod "I think that she will"

&&&&&

Cordelia was almost fuming as she arrived back at the castle. How could Henry have done such a stupid thing? Declare one daughter princess but not the other? And they were twins for God's sake!

But, Cordelia made sure to keep her temper in check as she got herself ready for dinner with her father. There was no need to spoil a perfectly wonderful evening alone with Henry. But, she knew that she would have to work – secretly, of course – on two things: getting Mary and Katherine reunited and getting Mary back to court.

Cordelia put on a happy face as she walked into the castle and into her chambers. She wanted to make sure that Henry didn't see her upset because then he would ask what was wrong and she didn't want to lie to him. Firstly, because he was her father. Secondly, because even though she was a good liar, she just wasn't in the mood.

"His Majesty is looking forward to dinner with you, Princess" her lady-in-waiting, Olivia, said "I've heard that he's planned a very nice meal for tonight"

"I'm sure that he has" Cordelia replied "Tell me, Olivia. Have you seen the Princess Elizabeth?"

"Yes, my lady" Olivia replied "She is very beautiful. A little angel"

Cordelia smiled. Though she could tell that she and Anne weren't going to get along, she was hoping to be able to get along with her new sister.

"Have you not seen her, my lady?"

"No" Cordelia said, shaking her head "I'm afraid not. I'd feel very out of place if I went to see her alone. I don't really know the Queen yet, after all"

"I understand"

Cordelia smiled. "I'm glad we're friends, Olivia"

Olivia smiled. She was happy that Cordelia considered her a friend. "I'm glad we're friends too, my lady"

"Enough of this 'my lady' business" Cordelia said, turning to her "Please. Call me Cordelia. And, if anyone tells you differently, have them come to me"

Olivia smiled even more. "Thank you, Cordelia"

Cordelia smiled. "Alright" she said, looking at herself in the mirror "Great job, Olivia! I'm off to dinner"

"Have fun, Cordelia" Olivia said, as Cordelia left the room. She smiled.

She had never been friends with a royal before. Especially, a princess.

&&&&&

"Sweetheart" Henry said, as Cordelia walked into the room "I'm glad to see that we didn't have to send a search party out to find you"

Cordelia smiled. "Did you really expect me to let those guards follow me?"

Henry laughed as he hugged his daughter and kissed her on the forehead. "Come" he said "I had the cook prepare one of your favorite meals"

Cordelia smiled as a huge ham was brought into the room, with cooked apples sitting around it. "Wow" she said "This looks amazing!"

Henry smiled as one of the attendants pulled out their chairs and they sat down. "How was your ride today?"

"Very refreshing" Cordelia said, as plates of food were put in front of them "I enjoyed it very much"

"You know, it wasn't very nice of you to run away from those guards" Henry said, jokingly "Especially when you knew that they were only doing what I ordered"

"Father, Aunt Margaret let me do that all the time" Cordelia said "I have done many things that you might be surprised about"

"Really?" Henry said, putting a piece of ham in his mouth "Tell me"

"Well" Cordelia said "I've learned how to use bows and arrows, swords, guns. I can speak many languages. I've watched over the courts in Portugal…"

"Watched over the Portuguese courts?"

"Yes" Cordelia replied, with a nod "They even asked me to take over after Aunt Margaret died"

"They asked you to stay?" Henry said "And rule?"

Cordelia nodded. "But, I know that I would have felt out of place" she said "But, I am still part of their court. They're still going to come to me for advice if they need to"

Henry was shocked. He definitely wasn't expecting this. "How wonderful, sweetheart" he said "I'm very proud of you"

Cordelia watched as he took a sip of wine. "Father, I want to help out here, in England"

Henry almost choked on his wine. "Excuse me?"

"Can I help out here?" Cordelia asked "Sit in on parliament. Help make decisions. Do some political stuff along with doing fun stuff"

Henry stared at her.

"After all, if I am to be Queen someday" she said "Shouldn't I have some experience with the English kingdom?"

"I will consider it" Henry said

Cordelia smiled as they turned back to their meal.

&&&&&

As she walked down the halls, back to her chambers, Cordelia heard Elizabeth crying. Curious as to seeing her sister for the first time – and also confused as to why no one was attending her – Cordelia headed into the Queen's chambers.

No one was there but the cradle with the crying Elizabeth inside. Cordelia calmly and quietly walked over to the cradle and looked down at her sister. She definitely saw the family resemblance, but she could also see some of her stepmother in the baby's features as well. What Cordelia was really wondering was who Elizabeth got the faint appearance of red hair from.

"Shh…it's ok, Elizabeth" Cordelia said, picking the baby up "I'm sure that your mother just stepped out for a moment. She'll be back soon."

But, Elizabeth continued to cry. Cordelia started bouncing her arms up and down a little bit. Elizabeth seemed to calm down once this started.

"You are very pretty, Princess Elizabeth" Cordelia said, in a soothing voice "You know that? Everyone in our family is pretty. Your father is very, very handsome. Your sister, Mary, is very pretty too. And, everyone loves you very, very much. So, what are you crying for?"

Elizabeth stopped crying after a few moments.

"See?" Cordelia said, putting the baby back into the cradle "You have nothing to be sad about"

Just then, she heard a door close. She quickly ran out of the room, not wanting Anne to catch her in there with Elizabeth. She hid in one of the alcoves outside Anne's chambers as Anne walked by. She breathed a sigh of relief when Anne shut the door behind her and quickly made her way to her own chambers.

* * *

**_Well, I just couldn't resist doing a scene like that between Cordelia and Elizabeth after seeing the one between Mary and Elizabeth in the show. _**

**_Also, because Henry still considers Cordelia a princess (she is one, after all) she still has a chance at getting the throne. Just wanted to clear that up for people. :)_**

**_Anyways, hope that you liked this chapter!!_**

**_Please Read and Review!!_**


	8. Party Plans and Evil Thoughts

"The King would like a big party to celebrate the return of the Princess Cordelia" Cromwell said "That means: food, music, dancing, jousts. Anything you can think of. The sky's the limit"

The group of servants gathered nodded and talked excitedly.

"Also" he said "You have to make sure that Princess Cordelia knows nothing about this. If asked, claim that it is for a party that the King is throwing for an ally"

The servants nodded again.

"Now that the Queen has given birth" Cromwell continued "The party is to be scheduled for next Monday afternoon. Please have everything ready by then. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask"

Cromwell smiled at the excited looks on the servants faces.

"You are dismissed"

Cromwell sat down as the servants went off to do their jobs.

"Mr. Secretary!"

Cromwell looked up to see Charles standing before him.

"Your grace" Cromwell said "What can I do for you?"

"We have just gotten word about some rumors of revolts in the kingdom" Charles said "People rebelling against his majesty's religious reformation"

"Of course we have" Cromwell said, under his breath "Anything of grave importance? Anything we should be concerned about?"

Charles shook his head. "Not as of yet" he replied "All we have heard is rumors that they are planning something"

"Well, keep an eye on it, if you can" Cromwell said "I'll keep my eye on it as well"

Charles replied with a nod and turned to leave the room.

"Oh, Mr. Brandon!" exclaimed Cromwell "You, your wife, and your son are invited to the party his majesty if throwing for Princess Cordelia. But, you must keep it a secret"

Charles smiled a small smile. "Thank you, Mr. Secretary"

&&&&&

Cordelia let out a sigh as she walked back into her chambers. She was tired and all she wanted to do was go to bed.

"How was your dinner, Cordelia?" Olivia asked "Was it wonderful?"

"Of course" Cordelia said "How was your dinner?"

"The same"

Cordelia replied with a nod. "I think that I shall go to bed now" she said "You may do as you please"

"Would you like help getting ready?"

Cordelia shook her head. "No" she said "You may go. Have a good night"

"Thank you, Cordelia" Olivia said "Thank you very much"

Cordelia smiled as Olivia left her chambers. She liked Olivia. She was very glad that she had one friend in the castle to talk to who wasn't an adult.

Her mind wandered as she got undressed and into the clothes that she wore to bed. She thought about many things. Mary. Elizabeth.

As she thought about her two sisters, Cordelia couldn't help but feel a little sad about leaving Portugal. It's not that she didn't want to come home. She did. But, she had to leave two very important people behind.

She sighed as she got into her bed and under the covers. _Someday_ she thought _Someday, I'll see them again._

&&&&&

"He's planned a party for her!" exclaimed Anne, angrily "He doesn't plan a party to celebrate the birth of our daughter, but he plans one to celebrate the return of one of Katherine's daughters!"

"Maybe he's hiding celebrating Elizabeth" George offered, as he watched his sister pace in front of him "He's hiding the party from Cordelia all together"

"Do we know if he threw a party when Mary and Cordelia were born?"

George shrugged. "I don't know" he said "I really wouldn't worry yourself over this"

"I have to!" Anne exclaimed "Who he favors more gets the throne when he's gone! We have to watch carefully and make sure that everything goes in our favor"

"You know as well as I do that Elizabeth is getting the throne" George said "She is next in line for the succession because you are the king's wife. If you weren't, then that would be a different story"

Anne stared at her brother for a moment. "Still" she said "We have to be careful. Cordelia is already too powerful as it is"

"What are you talking about?"

"She has a say in what happens in the Portuguese courts" Anne said "They come to her for advice if necessary. They even asked her to be their queen!"

George's mouth dropped open in shock. "Does Henry know this?"

"How else would I have found out?" Anne asked "I overheard him telling Mr. Cromwell that he's thinking about letting Cordelia help out here in England"

"Help out meaning?"

"Doing exactly what she does for Portugal"

"This changes everything" George said, sitting down on his sister's bed "If Cordelia gains too much power here…"

"She might get the throne instead of my daughter"

"Alright" George said, standing and stopping Anne from pacing "Let's take this one day at a time. We'll see what happens and make plans accordingly"

"What kind of plans?"

George stared at his sister for a moment. "Dangerous plans"

&&&&&

Sir Thomas More was humming a song as he walked down the halls of the castle. He had been summoned to have an audience with the king. Why, he wasn't sure.

His eyes widened a little when he saw a young woman walking down the hall in front of him. A smile spread across his face.

"Cordelia?"

Cordelia looked up and smiled. "Thomas!"

The two hugged.

"When did you get back?" More asked, as he pulled away from the teenager

"A day before Elizabeth was born" Cordelia replied "Oh, it's so good to see you again!"

"It makes my heart very happy to see that you have returned home after all this time" More said "Tell me, how was Portugal?"

"It was fantastic" Cordelia said "I hope I can go back there someday"

"I'm sure that you will" More said "Now, if you'd excuse me, I have an audience with your father. But, I shall like to pick this conversation up again later"

"Of course" Cordelia said "I'd love that"

More smiled as he continued on down the hallway. Cordelia let out a sigh. She turned to continue on down the hallway when she noticed George and Thomas Boleyn trying not to stare at her.

_So_ she thought _These are my stepmother's father and brother. This ought to be good!_

"Excuse me?" George said "Are you the Princess Cordelia that we have heard so much about?"

"That is true" Cordelia replied "And you are the Queen's family, am I right?"

Boleyn smiled. "That's right" he said "We just wanted to introduce ourselves and welcome you back to England"

"How thoughtful!" Cordelia said "Well, it was very nice to meet you, Thomas and George, but I have other places to be right now"

"Of course, your highness" George said "We shall not keep you from your duties"

Cordelia replied with a nod as she walked past the two men. They bowed respectfully as she walked by. After she had left, they turned to each other.

"How did she know us?" George asked

"Things don't stay hidden for that long in this castle" Boleyn replied "We must remember that"

&&&&&

"How have things been, Thomas?" Henry asked, once the door closed behind More "How is your family?"

"Very well, thank you, your Majesty" More replied "My family and I would like to congratulate you on the birth of your daughter. Such a joyous event!"

"Yes" Henry replied, with a smile "And thank you"

"I also see that Cordelia has returned" More said "And, I can also see that her return has definitely changed your mood"

"It has" Henry replied, still smiling "She's the light of my life, Thomas. All of my children are"

More smiled.

"That's one of the things that I wanted to talk to you about" Henry said "Tomorrow we are hosting a huge celebration to celebrate Cordelia's return to England. You and your family are invited. But, don't mention anything to Cordelia. It's a surprise"

"We will be happy to attend, Majesty"

Henry smiled. "Good" he said "Now, I also wanted to talk to you about something more serious"

More's expression hardened. "Yes, your Majesty?"

"Mr. Cromwell has learned, from a very reliable source" Henry said "That there are rumors of revolts in the kingdom. I would like you to keep an eye and ear open and report on anything you find out"

"Yes, your Majesty"

"Good" Henry said "Now, go home, Thomas. See you tomorrow"

More smiled. "Thank you, Majesty"

* * *

**_Hope that you liked this chapter!!_**

**_Please Read and Review!!_**


	9. Unexpected Twist

"Olivia, I don't understand" Cordelia said "Why am I getting dressed up? Why can't I just put on one of my less fancy dresses?"

"A princess should always dress up, Cordelia" Olivia said "Who knows what's going to happen during a day?"

"You sound like my mother" Cordelia said, almost rolling her eyes "But, seriously, what's going on?"

Olivia shrugged. "Nothing, Cordelia"

Cordelia looked at Olivia through the mirror. "You know something"

Olivia quickly glanced up at Cordelia and then back to doing Cordelia's hair. "What are you talking about?"

"Something's going on today" Cordelia said "What? A party? Another royal is coming? Am I to be betrothed?"

"Betrothed?" Olivia said, shocked "Good heavens no!"

"Well then, what is it?" Cordelia demanded

"You'll find out soon enough" Olivia said, as she looked at Cordelia's reflection in the mirror "There. What do you think?"

Cordelia looked in the mirror and almost gasped. Her hair had been curled in big curls on the top of her head, with a couple of strands hanging down on the side. She hadn't had her hair look so elegant since she left Portugal.

"Olivia, this is amazing!" Cordelia said, with a smile "You have a true talent"

Olivia smiled. "Thank you, Cordelia" she said "Now, you best get going"

"Where?" Cordelia asked "I have no clue what's going on"

Olivia smiled. "Oh, that's right" she said "I must take you there then"

A confused look spread over Cordelia's face as Olivia linked her arm with Cordelia's and they walked out of her chambers.

&&&&&

Cordelia's mouth dropped open in shock when Olivia led her outside and into the gardens. Everyone she knew in England – with a few exceptions – had gathered together. There were may poles, food, music, dancing. Everything.

"It's my pleasure to present to everyone" Henry said, once he saw Olivia and Cordelia "My daughter, who has finally returned to England. Princess Cordelia Tudor!"

Everyone clapped – some cheered – as Cordelia and Olivia walked down to Henry, who was smiling.

"Father, what is this?" Cordelia said, smiling

"Your welcome home party" Henry replied "This is all for you"

Cordelia couldn't resist hugging her father. Henry smiled as he wrapped his arms around his daughter.

"This is amazing, Father" Cordelia said, pulling away "Thank you"

"Anything for you, my princess" Henry said "Now, go. Enjoy yourself. Olivia, you may stay as well"

Olivia smiled as she and Cordelia rushed off to enjoy the party. Henry smiled at his daughter and Olivia's excitement. He liked Olivia. He was glad that Cordelia had her to talk to.

"This really is a wonderful party, my love" Anne said, walking up to her husband "We should throw another one for _our_ daughter on her birthday"

"That we will, sweetheart" Henry said, kissing her hand

Anne smiled as Henry walked off to talk to some of the other guests. She practically glared at Cordelia laughing and smiling with Charles Brandon and his wife, Catherine. How could that child be so damn perfect?

Anne knew that Cordelia had a weakness. She had to have a weakness. No one is perfect.

&&&&&

"It's so good to meet you, Princess" Catherine Brandon said "Charles has told me a lot about you"

"Please, call me Cordelia" she replied "And, what exactly has he told you about me?"

"Nothing bad" Charles said "Just about what you were like before you left"

"Ah!" Cordelia said "So, about my tomboy charm?"

Charles laughed as Catherine smiled. "Exactly"

"But, if I remember correctly," Cordelia said, with a smile "I still beat you during fake sword fights"

Catherine laughed. Charles blushed a little.

"That's only because I let you win" Charles said, quickly "I couldn't let a little girl lose"

"Yeah" Cordelia said "Of course you couldn't"

"Princess Cordelia" Edward Brandon, Charles and Catherine's son, said "Will you play with us?"

Cordelia smiled. "Of course" she said, quickly glancing at Charles "I'd love to"

&&&&&

"It's so nice to see Cordelia again, your Majesty" Alice More said "It's good to see her smiling face around"

Henry smiled. "I have the same feeling, Lady More" he replied "The exact same one"

"How is she fitting into life at the castle again?" More asked

"Very well, Thomas" Henry said "It's almost like she never left"

More and Alice smiled. Just then, they heard shouts coming from the other side of the garden. They turned to see Cordelia fighting off a couple of boys – less than 10 years old – with a fake sword.

"Oh, I remember that" More said, with a smile "Some things never change"

"Would you excuse me?" Henry said, quickly turning back to More and his wife

More and Alice replied with a nod as Henry headed over to Cordelia and the boys.

"You're right, Thomas" Alice said, with a smile "Some things never do change"

&&&&&

"You'll never catch me!" exclaimed Cordelia, as Edward and the other boy chased after her "I am the Pirate Princess! I'm too fast for you!"

"We'll see about that" a boy named Richard said "After all, it's two against one!"

"Not for long!"

Cordelia smiled as her wooden sword clashed with Edward's and Richard's. "Swear your allegiance to me!" she said "If you do, the Pirate Princess with reward you very greatly"

"No" said a voice "Swear your allegiance to me. The Pirate Princess is very tricky"

Cordelia and the boys looked up and saw Henry standing before them. She smiled a small smile as Henry winked at her.

"Look!" she said "It's the dreaded Pirate Lord. Quick! Make a decision! It's either him or me!"

Richard and Edward glanced at each other and raced over to Henry's side. Henry smiled.

"Oh, I see how it is" Cordelia said "Fine. You have made your decision. Too bad that it was the wrong one"

Richard raced over and grabbed a wooden sword for Henry. "Here's your sword, Majesty"

"Thank you, Richard" Henry said "Now, let's defeat the Pirate Princess!"

Richard and Edward let out some "battle" cries and raced towards Cordelia. But, Cordelia was ready for them.

She quickly poked the end of her wooden sword into Richard's stomach. Richard pretended to gag and collapsed to the ground "dead". After clashing swords with Edward for a few minutes, she poked him in the heart and he pretended to die as well.

"Well, my princess" Henry said "Looks like it's just you and me"

"Of course, my lord" Cordelia said "The Pirate Princess and the Pirate Lord are reunited once again"

Their wooden swords clashed, though they did it a bit more fiercely then when Cordelia was "fighting" with Edward and Richard. Henry was actually surprised by his daughter's strength.

"You've been practicing" Henry said "Very impressive"

"You should see me with a real sword" Cordelia said "That's almost scary"

Before Henry knew what was happening, Cordelia poked him in the stomach. Henry smiled and laughed, as Cordelia did the same.

"Well played, my child" Henry said "Well played"

"Thank you, Father" Cordelia said "It was good to play that game with you again"

"Playing pirates again, Cordelia?" said a voice "Aren't you a bit old for that?"

Cordelia and Henry turned towards where the voice was coming from. Cordelia smiled when she saw who was hiding in the bushes.

"Matthew!" she exclaimed, running over to where a boy her age was walking towards her "What are you doing here? I thought that you were going to stay in Portugal so you can keep up on what's going on?"

"Patrick's doing that" Matthew said "I wanted to make sure that you made it here ok"

"Cordelia?" Henry said, confusion all over his face "What's going on? Who is this?"

Cordelia winced. Matthew sighed. "You didn't tell him, did you?"

Cordelia shook her head.

"Tell me what?" Henry demanded

"Father, may I present to you Prince Matthew Tudor" Cordelia said, slowly turning towards Henry "Your son"

* * *

**_Ooh! Nice little twist, right? :)_**

**_Anyways, I couldn't resist doing a scene like that with Henry and Cordelia playing swords after seeing the scene at the end of Season 2 Episode 7. That scene always makes me smile and it gave me inspiration! haha! :)_**

**_Anyways, hope you like the chapter!!_**

**_Please Read and Review!!_**


	10. A Fan of the Joust

Henry was shocked. He couldn't speak. All he could do was stare at Matthew and Cordelia – and see the family resemblance between them.

"He's only a few months younger than Mary and me" Cordelia said "His mother was the Princess of Italy, who had been visiting England when Mother was still pregnant with Mary and me"

"I remember her" Henry said, not taking his eyes off of his…children "Why was I not informed? How come I'm finding out 17 years later?"

"My grandparents wanted to keep my existence a secret from you was because they wanted me to succeed to the throne when my grandfather died" Matthew explained "They thought that, if you knew about me, you'd make me come here to England. See, my grandmother never had any sons. So, they needed me to take over. But, when my grandfather died, my older cousin took his place. And, I was sent to live in Portugal where I met my beloved older sister, Cordelia"

Henry could only nod. He was still shocked by this new revelation.

"Henry" Anne said, walking up to them "Is everything alright?" Her eyes landed on Matthew. "Who is this?"

"Prince Matthew Tudor" he said "At your service, your majesty"

Anne's eyes widened in shock. "Prince?"

"My son" Henry said, his mouth finally forming a smile "Matthew is my son"

Matthew smiled. Henry smiled and walked over towards his son. They hugged.

"You are more than welcome to stay here" Henry said, pulling away from Matthew "I will have some chambers set up for you shortly"

"Thank you, Father" Matthew said, glancing at Cordelia "But, there's something else that Cordelia and I have to tell you"

"What is it?" Henry asked "Something wrong"

"No" Cordelia said "You should be very happy with what _Matthew_ is going to tell you"

Matthew almost glared at his sister, but kept his attention on his father and, apparently, stepmother. "I have a brother" he said "A twin brother"

"Brother?" Anne almost choked

Matthew nodded. "My brother, Patrick, is back in Portugal" he explained "He wanted to come with me, but there were some things that he had to settle back there before he could come."

Henry smiled and laughed. Anne looked annoyed and angry. "Come, my son" Henry said "It's time to introduce _one of_ _my sons_ to the English court"

Anne watched as Henry, Cordelia, and Matthew walked away. She crossed her arms and let the anger inside her bubble up.

Henry had a son. Henry had two sons Cordelia and Mary's age. This was not good.

&&&&&

After the announcement of Matthew's arrival to England and the royal family, the crowds of people headed to the jousting arena.

The crowd cheered as Charles and Henry clashed lances. Charles almost fell off of his horse, but was able to catch himself before he could have gotten seriously hurt.

"Good game, majesty" Charles said "I surrender"

Henry laughed. "You? Surrender?" he said "That will be a cold day in hell!"

Charles laughed as he rode out of the arena. Henry looked around and smiled at his son, who was sitting next to More. "You want to come out here?" he asked "Joust with your father?"

"Not yet" Matthew replied "It seems like you already have a challenger"

Henry turned around to see a person dressed in armor sitting on a horse at the other end of the arena. The visor was already down, so Henry couldn't see the person's face.

"Where's your sister?" Henry asked, as he put his visor down

"She had to go inside for a minute" Matthew replied "She should be back soon"

Henry nodded in reply as he and his opponent were handed lances. Once they were ready, they charged at each other.

Henry's lance connected with his opponent's shield, but nothing happened. The lance shattered and the opponent remained straight on the horse. They weren't affected by the blast at all.

The crowd gasped as the horses turned around and Henry was given a new lance.

The horses charged at each other again and, just before Henry's lance connected with his opponent's chest, his opponent bent back so that they were lying on the horse. Henry's lance connected with air as the horses turned around again. The crowd cheered as the opponent sat back up.

"This is amazing!" More said, turning to Matthew "Do you know who's out there?"

Matthew shrugged. "I have no idea"

"Well, whoever it is, they are very good" Charles said, sitting down next to More "Very good"

They turned back to watch as the opponent's lance connected with Henry's shield. Henry lost his balance and swayed on his horse, to the gasps of the crowd. He quickly pulled his horse to a stop and the opponent did the same.

"Oh, thank God!" Anne said, softly "He's not hurt"

"Who are you?" Henry demanded as he walked up to his opponent "Your work on the jousting arena is amazing! Nothing like I have seen before"

Henry watched as his opponent took off their helmet…and long dark brown hair tumbled out.

The crowd gasped and Henry's eyes widened in shock. "Cordelia?"

"Good game, Father" she said "You are a very worthy opponent"

"Where did you learn to do that?" Henry asked

"Living Portugal taught me many things, Father" Cordelia replied "Things I definitely wouldn't have learned here"

Henry laughed as he grabbed his daughter's arm and pulled it into the air, signifying that she was the winner. The crowd erupted in cheers.

"I guess saying that Cordelia was a fan of the joust was a bit of an understatement" More said

"Oh yes" Matthew said, smiling

"You knew that it was her all along, didn't you?" Charles asked

"Oh yes" Matthew said, again

As the claps and cheers continued, Matthew looked over at his stepmother. Anne didn't look happy at all. Matthew stared at her for a moment and then turned to look back at his father and sister.

&&&&&

The party ended with fireworks of all kinds of colors. Cordelia and Matthew smiled as they lay on the ground and watched them, alongside everyone else who were either standing or sitting.

"We have a sister, you know"

"Yes, Mary" Matthew said "You told us about her"

"No" Cordelia replied "Another sister"

Matthew slowly turned his head towards her. "Another sister?"

"Born right after I arrived" Cordelia said "Her name is Elizabeth"

"You're kidding" Matthew said "They had a child together? Disgusting!"

"My thought exactly" Cordelia said "But, Elizabeth is so cute. We can't take our dislike for her mother out on her"

"How is our beloved stepmother?" Matthew asked "As bad as all the royals claim her to be?"

"Seems it" Cordelia replied "She immediately started interrogating me when I first met her, asking me who my mother is and how I am still considered a princess when Mary is not. Oh, try and see if this makes any sense. Mary doesn't live here at the castle"

"I figured that much when I was not introduced to her" Matthew said "But, why isn't she here?"

"She's living at the house that Father gave to Elizabeth" Cordelia replied "To take care of her"

"A princess taking care of a princess" Matthew said "Doesn't sound right to me"

"It's not" Cordelia said "I briefly talked to Mary when I found the house a couple days ago when I went out for a ride. I promised her that I would get her back to court"

"How are you going to do that?" Matthew asked "If Father wants her there, he wants her there"

"I don't know" Cordelia said "But, you and I are going to have to find out what exactly happened before we got here"

"How are we going to do that?"

"Easy" Cordelia said, turning to look at her brother "By making a special, secret visit to my mother"

* * *

**_Hope that you like the chapter!!_**

**_Please Read and Review!!_**


	11. Attack!

"Cordelia!" Henry said, as he entered his daughter's chambers, the next day "Cordelia!"

"She's not here, your Majesty" Olivia said, with a bow "She went out"

"Out where?"

"She went riding with Prince Matthew" Olivia replied "She wanted to show him around the castle and take him riding"

"Ah, I see" Henry said "Well, when she gets back, please tell her that I would like to speak with her"

Olivia replied with a nod as Henry left Cordelia's chambers.

"Cromwell!" Henry yelled, once the door to Cordelia's chambers had been closed

"Majesty?"

"I will tell you the same thing I told Lady Olivia" he said "When you see Princess Cordelia, even Prince Matthew, please tell them to come see me. I want to formally introduce them to their sister, Princess Elizabeth"

"Yes, Majesty" Cromwell said "I will tell them"

&&&&&

Meanwhile, Matthew and Cordelia were sneaking onto the property of the house Mary and Elizabeth were in. They knew that they couldn't go inside, so they snuck up to the window. They peered inside and saw Mary sitting on her bed, reading a book.

Cordelia knocked on the window, which caused Mary to jump a little. She smiled when a look of happiness and relief spread across her sister's face.

"Cordelia!" Mary said, opening the window "I'm so glad to see you"

"How have you been?" Cordelia asked

"Fine" Mary said "I'm not being treated badly. I just wish I was back at court"

"And we're going to get you there" Matthew said

"Cordelia...?"

"Princess Mary Tudor" Cordelia said "Meet your brother, Prince Matthew Tudor"

"My...brother?"

"A result of one of Father's many relationships" Matthew said "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mary. My brother and I have heard a lot about you"

"There are two?"

"Twins" Cordelia said, with a smile "I guess that Father has a knack for doing two at a time"

Matthew hid his laugh but smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, brother" Mary said, with a small smile "I look forward to meeting our other brother as well"

"Mary, Matthew and I are going to see Mother" Cordelia said "Is there any message that you want us to give to her?"

"Yes!" Mary exclaimed "Tell her that I miss her and that I love her with all my heart. Tell her that I wish I could see her again"

"We will" Matthew said "Don't worry"

Just then, Elizabeth started crying.

"You better go" Mary said "Before someone sees you"

"We'll be back" Cordelia said "I promise"

"I know, Cordelia" Mary replied "I know"

&&&&&

"It's so good to know that I have you two to carry messages between me and Mary" Katherine said, after Cordelia and Matthew arrived at her house and the introductions were made "In a way, I still get to talk to her"

Cordelia smiled. "Mother, Matthew and I are going to get Mary back to court, but we need to know what caused Father to practically disown her"

"I'm not sure, sweetheart" Katherine replied "But, it all happened after he got remarried"

"Anne" Matthew said, with disgust in his voice "Of course"

"She must have convinced him to make her leave" Cordelia said, taking a guess as to what happened "It only makes sense that she would have something to do with it"

"Now, I want you two to be very careful" Katherine said "Both her and her family are very sneaky and tricky. How else do you think she caught your father's attention? Terrible things will happen if you get the wrong people angry"

"We'll be careful, your Majesty" Matthew said "Don't worry"

"Please, Matthew" she replied "Call me Katherine"

Matthew smiled. "Thank you...Katherine"

Katherine smiled as the two teenagers left the house. She let out a sigh and started praying a silent prayer that no harm would come to them.

&&&&&

"Where are they?!" Henry exclaimed, pacing in front of his dining table "Its nightfall already!"

"I'm sure that they are fine" Anne said, as she put a piece of chicken in her mouth "After all, they are practically adults"

"If they aren't back in 10 minutes, I'm sending a search party out after them" Henry said, sitting back down at his seat

"What are you so worried for?"

"Because they're my children!" Henry exclaimed "I would be the exact same way if Elizabeth were out there so late"

That comment made Anne a little happy. He hadn't been too focused on their daughter since Cordelia and now Matthew were at court.

"Majesty!"

Henry and Anne looked up to see Cromwell standing before them.

"Princess Cordelia and Prince Matthew have just been spotted heading towards the castle by one of the guards"

"Excellent!" Henry said, standing

"Where are you going?" Anne demanded as Henry walked out with Cromwell.

But, Henry didn't hear her. Anne sat back in her chair as a frown covered her face.

"Of course" she said "He has to go and greet them. What was I thinking?"

&&&&&

"He is going to kill us!" exclaimed Cordelia as the horses raced down the road towards the castle

"Don't worry" Matthew replied "It's not like he gave us a time he wanted us home or anything"

"Shit!" exclaimed Cordelia, once she saw the gate to the castle "He's waiting for us!"

"Ok…" Matthew said "Maybe he is mad"

The horses slowed as they reached the gate. The guards quickly grabbed both reins as Cordelia and Matthew got off of the horses.

"Where were you?" Henry demanded "It's already nightfall"

"Just out for a ride, Father" Matthew replied "Nothing sinful"

"Never the less" Henry said "With rumors of revolt and rebellion going around, I don't want you two to be out this late without supervision"

Just then, arrows flew through the air. One of them landed in a tree, inches away from Cordelia's head.

"Get back inside!" Cromwell yelled "Hurry!"

Henry practically shielded his children as they ran back into the castle.

"What's going on?" Anne asked, practically running up to the door "What's happened?"

"We were just attacked" Henry replied "Someone was shooting bows and arrows at us"

"Oh my God" Anne said "Was anyone hurt?"

"No" Matthew said, trying not to sound too mean since he really didn't know his stepmother yet "Fortunately no one was hurt"

"Cromwell!" Henry yelled "Get some guards over to Hatfield! Now! We can't take the chance of anything happening to Princess Elizabeth!"

"Or Mary" Cordelia said, softly

"Yes, Majesty" Cromwell said, hurrying to get some guards

"Henry" Anne said "You don't think that Elizabeth is in danger, do you?"

"I sincerely hope not" Henry said, taking his wife's hands in his own "But, one of the arrows just barely missed Cordelia's head. I can't take any chances with our precious daughter"

Anne's eyes filled with tears as Henry hurried off down the hallway, with Matthew close behind him. Anne quickly looked away from Cordelia's stare. For a moment, Cordelia felt sincerely bad for Anne, having to worry about her newborn daughter like that. But, Cordelia knew that, once she knew that Elizabeth was safe, Anne would be back to worrying about the succession and being rude to her and Matthew.

"Everything will be alright, your majesty" Cordelia said "Elizabeth will be fine"

She hurried off down the hallway, towards her chambers, before Anne had a chance to turn and respond.

&&&&&

"What's the plan?" Matthew asked, as he followed Henry into the throne room

"Cromwell and some of the guards will go and try and find who shot at us" Henry replied

"I want to help" Matthew said "Let me go out with them"

"No!" Henry exclaimed "I can't take the chance of losing you"

"But…"

"No buts" Henry said "If you really want to help, you can go to Hatfield to keep a guard on your sister for a few days"

Matthew tried not to look angry at Henry. "You want me to go and watch Elizabeth?" he said "Nothing will happen to her. Whoever shot at us probably doesn't even know that she's not at the castle!"

"We can't take any chances" Henry said "If you want to help, go to Hatfield. If not, then stay here"

Matthew looked down at the floor. "I'm not weak, Father" he said "I have done these kinds of things before"

"I'm sure you have, Matthew" Henry replied, putting a hand on his son's shoulder "But, I don't want to take the risk of anything happening to you. There are plenty of other men here who can go out and search. But, you are the future king of England! Nothing can happen to you"

"I thought Elizabeth was next in line?"

"What if something should happen to me?" Henry said "I can't let a child as young as Elizabeth take over. And since your sister, Mary, has been banished from court for the time being, you are next in line"

"What about Cordelia?" Matthew asked "She is technically older than I am, even if it is only by a few months"

"Cordelia is third in line for the succession as of right now" Henry said "So, if you don't have any children, and your brother doesn't have any children, and something happens to both of you, she steps up to the throne"

Matthew replied with a nod.

"When will I meet your brother, by the way?" Henry asked "Is he coming to England at all?"

"Eventually, Father" Matthew said "He said that he is going to write us to let us know when he will be coming"

"Good" Henry said "I am looking forward to meeting him"

Matthew smiled.

"So," Henry said "Are you going to Hatfield?"

Matthew thought for a moment. "Yes, Father" he said "I will go and protect Elizabeth and Mary"

Henry smiled. "Good" he said "Hurry and get your horse saddled. They should be leaving shortly"

Matthew hurried out of the room, with Henry close behind him. Then, after the door was closed, Boleyn stepped out of the shadows.

* * *

**_Hope that you like this chapter!!_**

**_Please Read and Review!!_**


	12. Sneaking Around

"You're kidding?!" exclaimed Cordelia "That's why she's been banished from court?"

Olivia nodded. "I'm afraid so"

"I can't believe this" Cordelia said, lying down on her bed "Mary's been banished because she won't agree with Father's new policies and marriage?"

"Silly, isn't it?" Olivia said "If I were her, I'd just agree with it and then go and do what I pleased in secret. That's what you do"

"Shh!" Cordelia said "Do you want anyone to hear that? Father would probably banish me too!"

"Sorry, Cordelia" Olivia said "Anyways, that's what I've heard through the gossip that goes on around here"

"Well, this puts a rather interesting spin on things" Cordelia said "Mary probably even thinks that she will be damned if she agrees. Doesn't she know that God knows what she truly believes? That God knows that she doesn't believe that what my father is doing is right?"

Olivia shrugged her shoulders as Cordelia sat up. "I don't know, Cordelia" she said "But, I heard that Thomas More is the same way. He doesn't agree with what the king is doing either. I fear for whoever goes against the king. The question of Elizabeth's legitimacy is going to make him very angry"

"Wait, there is a _definite _question now?" Cordelia said "I thought it was just a rumored question?"

Olivia shrugged again. "In the eyes of the Church, the marriage isn't recognized" she said "Whether or not the royals will recognize it is a different story"

Cordelia chuckled. "Oh, God. That's interesting" she said "But, it might just help"

"Help with what?" Olivia asked "I want to help!"

Cordelia smiled. "I'll tell you" she said "But, you must keep it a secret"

Olivia nodded as Cordelia leaned in and whispered in her ear.

&&&&&

"Matthew!" exclaimed Mary, as she opened the door of Hatfield House "What are you doing here?"

"There's been an attack on the king" Matthew said, as a couple other guards pushed past him "Father wanted me to come here and protect you and Elizabeth until he knows that you will be safe"

"Was anyone hurt?"

Matthew shook his head. "But, an arrow came very close to hitting Cordelia's head"

"Oh no!" Mary said, making the sign of the cross "Thank God no one was hurt, though"

"What is the meaning of this?" Lady Bryan demanded "Why are there guards surrounding the house?"

"There's been an attack on my father" Mary replied "My father wanted to make sure that Elizabeth is not attacked as well"

"An attack?" Lady Bryan said "By whom?"

"We're not sure" Matthew replied "But, there are search parties out there trying to find clues"

"Who are you?" Lady Bryan asked "You don't look like a guard"

"Prince Matthew Tudor, at your service"

Lady Bryan's eyes opened wider in shock. "Prince Matthew!" she said "I'm so sorry. The King said that we would be introduced to both you and the Princess Cordelia tomorrow"

"Yes, well, he asked me to come here and watch over Elizabeth and Mary" Matthew said "I hope that's not a problem"

"Of course not" Lady Bryan said "Welcome to Hatfield, Prince Matthew"

Matthew replied with a nod as Lady Bryan hurried off, probably to check on Elizabeth.

"Cordelia and I weren't able to find anything out about why you were banished from court yet" he said "But, we are going to work as quickly as possible"

Mary replied with a nod. "Thank you, Matthew"

Matthew smiled. "What are siblings for?"

&&&&&

"Cromwell!" Cordelia said "Cromwell!"

"Yes, Princess?" Cromwell said, as Cordelia almost ran up to him "Something wrong?"

"Where's my brother?" Cordelia asked "Have you seen him?"

"Yes, Princess" Cromwell replied "He went to Hatfield with some of the other guards to protect your sisters from any chance of attack"

"Do you know when they'll be back?"

Cromwell shrugged. "When the King decides"

"Alright" Cordelia said, through a sigh "Thank you, Cromwell"

Cromwell replied with a nod as Cordelia headed back down the hallway. He couldn't help but think that she was up to something.

&&&&&

"He said what?!"

"I'm afraid so, Anne" Boleyn said "He said that, as of right now, Matthew is next in line for the throne"

"Over my daughter?!" Anne said, fuming "How dare he do something like that! Elizabeth has every right to that throne, not that bastard he calls a son"

"Funny choice of words" George said "Considering the fact that he is, technically, a bastard"

Boleyn shot his son a look as if to say "Shut up!" George looked down at the floor.

"How are we going to fix this?" Anne asked "Can we even fix this?"

"Of course" Boleyn said "Either you produce a son or we do the same thing that we were planning for Cordelia"

"But, Father, he has _two _sons!" Anne said "One of them is still in Portugal!"

"Damn, you're right" Boleyn said "Alright. Let's focus on the problem here. Cordelia and Matthew. They hold the first and third places in line. We can deal with the other son once he arrives in England, if he ever arrives in England"

"Where's Mary on this list?" Anne asked "She's not above Elizabeth, is she?"

"Of course not" Boleyn said, almost with a laugh "Mary is the only one of Henry's children that has been disowned completely. I don't think she's in line at all, not anymore anyway. Now that Cordelia has returned and the sons have come into the picture, I think that all of Mary's chances of becoming Henry's successor have been killed"

"Good" Anne said "That's one less child we have to worry about"

"We have to do this in a systematic way" George said "We can't deal with Cordelia and Matthew at the same time. They have to be on different days and in different situations"

"That's a good point" Boleyn said "It would be too suspicious if something happened to both of them at the same time"

"Alright" Anne said, with a shrug of her shoulders "Who's first?"

&&&&&

"You are not going to do this!" exclaimed Olivia "The King will kill you!"

"I have to" Cordelia replied "It's better to do it when Matthew is already with Mary instead of both of us having to sneak around"

"I don't know, Cordelia" Olivia said "There are assassins out there. One almost killed you!"

"Thanks for the reminder" Cordelia said "But, I'm not going to be stuck up in this castle all day just because there's a chance of me getting killed"

"What about the guards?" Olivia said "Surely you won't be able to get out of here that easily"

"But, you don't know about my talents of escape" Cordelia said "I am a master at disappearing and reappearing without anyone noticing"

"Cordelia…"

"No" Cordelia said "Now, I'm going. And, if you are truly my friend, you won't say anything"

Olivia let out a sigh as Cordelia quickly left her chambers and closed the door behind her.

&&&&&

Cordelia made sure to stay against the wall, so she would be able to escape into alcoves if need be. The servants and various other members of the court didn't even seem to notice Cordelia heading down the hallway, towards the exit.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she reached the door. She quickly opened it and hurried towards the stables.

"Alright, Caballo" she said "We have to move quickly. Even more quickly than when we were trying to escape those guards. We have to make sure that we are not seen"

Caballo nodded, as if he understood exactly what Cordelia was telling him. Cordelia quickly got onto the horse and charged out of the stable.

&&&&&

When she arrived at Hatfield House, Cordelia was surprised to see Henry's horse just beyond the gates.

"Shit!" she said "What the hell is he doing here?"

"Excuse me"

Cordelia winced when she heard the voice of one of the guards. She slowly turned Caballo around.

"Yes?"

"Princess Cordelia!" exclaimed the guard, eyes widening in shock "What are you doing away from the castle?"

"I should ask my father the same thing"

"His majesty just wanted to check in on Princess Elizabeth and Prince Matthew" the guard replied "Will you be joining them?"

Cordelia thought for a moment. "No" she said "And, I trust that you won't tell anyone that you saw me?"

"Of course not, Princess" the guard said "I won't say a word"

* * *

**_Hope that you like this chapter!!_**

**_Please Read and Review!!_**


	13. An Unwanted Dinner

"How is she?" Henry asked, as Lady Bryan led him to his youngest daughter "Is she alright?"

"She's an angel, your majesty" Lady Bryan said "One of the best babies I've ever cared for"

Henry smiled as he and Lady Bryan stopped in front of a wooden cradle. He bent down and picked the baby up.

"Ah!" he said, standing straight again "My Elizabeth" He brought his voice down to a whisper. "Where's your brother?" he whispered to the baby "He's supposed to be watching you"

Elizabeth made what Henry thought was a shrug of the shoulders. Henry smiled and kissed his daughter on the forehead before putting her back in her cradle.

"Where is the Prince?" Henry asked, turning towards Lady Bryan

"Prince Matthew is visiting with the Lady Mary" Lady Bryan said "They are taking a walk together outside in the gardens. You can see them from the window here"

Lady Bryan was surprised by how quickly Henry went over to the window. Henry peered out the window and looked at his son and daughter. They were smiling and, by the looks of it, laughing.

"Thank you, Lady Bryan" Henry said "I'd stay longer but I have other things to attend to"

"Of course, your majesty" Lady Bryan replied, bowing

Henry smiled a small smile and headed out of Hatfield House.

"Matthew!" Henry yelled, when he got outside "Matthew!"

Matthew turned around at the sound of his father's voice. "Father!" he said, quickly bowing "What are you doing here?"

"What were you doing out here with the Lady Mary?" Henry asked

"We were just going for a walk…"

"No!" Henry said "Stay in the house until I say it's safe. I can't take the chance of either one of you being assassinated"

"Yes, Father"

"Where is your sister?" Henry asked "I saw her with you not 10 minutes ago"

"She went inside the house when we heard you coming" Matthew replied "I was about to follow her when you called me"

Henry stared at his son for a moment. He still couldn't believe that he had a son. Two sons, actually. Now, Henry's mission was to have a _legitimate_ son to be recognized by everyone as heir to the throne.

"Alright" Henry said "Get back inside. I'll get word to you as soon as it's safe for you to leave your sisters here"

Matthew nodded as Henry walked away and over to his horse. He resisted rolling his eyes as he went back into the house. He knew that he was going to disobey Henry's orders, because if he had to stay in that house all the time, he would surely go insane.

&&&&&

Cordelia winced as the door made a creaking noise behind her. She was desperately trying to get back into the castle without anyone noticing.

"Shh!" she told the door "God, do you have to make that much noise?"

"Talking to doors, now are you?" said a voice "Surely, there are plenty of people around here to talk to, myself included"

Cordelia turned to find Thomas More standing before her, arms crossed and a smile on his face.

"Now, what is the Princess of England doing sneaking around the castle when her father specifically ordered her to stay inside?" More asked

"You watched me leave, didn't you?" Cordelia said

More nodded. "It was amazing work, Cordelia" he said "You should be proud of yourself"

"Why didn't you try to stop me?"

More sighed. "Because I know what you are trying to do" he said "And, I want you to succeed"

"You know that Matthew and I are tying to get Mary back to court?" Cordelia said "How?"

"I might have heard some of the things that you told your brother at the party" More said "I have been trying to do the same thing for a long time now"

Cordelia nodded. "So, you're not going to tell anyone?"

"Of course not" More said "Keep up the good work"

Cordelia watched as More walked down the hallway. After he was out of her sight, she continued on down the hallway towards her chambers.

&&&&&

"The search parties have come up with nothing during their search" Cromwell said "No arrows, or bows, or any other clues left behind"

"Of course not" Henry said, sarcastically "Why should they?"

"Do you want me to call off the search?" Cromwell said "Have Prince Matthew and the other guards at Hatfield come back to the castle?"

Henry sighed, picking up an apple. "You might as well" he said "There's no use searching for what isn't there"

Cromwell nodded and turned to leave.

"But" Henry said, causing Cromwell to stop "I want guards ready to go back to Hatfield if something like this happens again"

Cromwell nodded again and left the room. Henry sighed again and took a bite out of the apple.

&&&&&

"I'm sorry that your plan didn't work" Olivia said, once Cordelia arrived back at her chambers

"It's ok" Cordelia said, through a sigh "But, I was able to find something out"

"What?" Olivia asked, eagerly

"Thomas More is on our side" Cordelia said

"Really?" Olivia said "He's wants to get Lady Mary to come back to court?"

"Yes, he wants to get _Princess_ Mary to come back" Cordelia said "Which means, he might be able to help us"

"This is wonderful news!" Olivia said "Truly wonderful"

Cordelia smiled. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Olivia got up and answered it.

"Princess Cordelia" Madge, one of Anne's ladies-in-waiting, said "Her majesty would like to see if you would dine with her this evening?"

Cordelia looked away and winced. She did not want to go and eat with her stepmother. It was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Sure" Cordelia said, turning back to Madge "Why not? Just let me change into a better looking dress first"

Madge replied with a nod and a bow before leaving Cordelia's chambers.

"You look excited" Olivia said, closing the door

"Oh, I am" Cordelia said, beginning to undress herself "This is something that I have been looking forward to since I got here"

&&&&&

Anne wasn't particularly looking forward to dining with her stepdaughter. But, she knew that it was only proper that she get to know Cordelia…and try to find out some information that might aid her in her plans.

Henry had been overjoyed when Anne had told him she had invited Cordelia to dine with her. He had been hoping that Cordelia and Anne would get along. He was praying that they would get along.

Anne was sitting at the table when Cordelia arrived. She watched as Cordelia bowed in respect.

"Come, Cordelia" Anne said "Sit. Relax"

Cordelia didn't say anything as one of the servants pulled out a chair for Cordelia to sit in across from Anne. Anne watched as Cordelia got settled and smiled a fake smile.

"So, are you excited to be home again?"

Cordelia nodded. "It's always good to come home" she said "I just…wasn't expecting so many…changes"

Anne chuckled. "It must be very different for you"

"It is" Cordelia said "But, I'm glad to see all of my friends again"

Anne nodded. "I bet you weren't expecting a baby to be born the day after you arrived"

Cordelia laughed. "Definitely not"

Anne smiled. Though she hated to admit it, Cordelia was nice.

"I bet you weren't expecting Father to have three more children than you thought"

"Well, I knew about you" Anne said "The whole kingdom heard about your 'murder'. I heard the whole kingdom is excited that you have returned, that you weren't actually dead"

Cordelia looked down at her lap.

"But, I definitely wasn't expecting your…brothers" Anne said "That was a shock"

"It was a shock to Father too" Cordelia said "I've known them since I was 10"

"How were you able to find them?"

"I really don't remember" Cordelia lied "By chance, I guess"

In reality, they came to the castle in Portugal one day during one of Margaret's many parties. It was during one of those parties that Margaret revealed to the three 10-year-olds that they were siblings. How Margaret knew about Matthew and Patrick, Cordelia would never know.

They sat in silence for a moment, both of them picking at their food.

"Did your father tell you the good news?" Anne asked

"What is that, your majesty?" Cordelia replied

"I am with child again"

"How wonderful!" Cordelia exclaimed, faking her excitement "Congratulations!"

Anne smiled. "Thank you" she said "It seems like the brood just keeps getting bigger and bigger"

Cordelia chuckled. "You could say that"

"Tell me" Anne said "When was the last time you saw your mother and sister, Mary?"

"When I was 10"

"So, before you disappeared?" Anne said, putting a piece of chicken in her mouth

Cordelia nodded.

"I see" Anne said "That must be hard"

"It is" Cordelia said "I'm hoping to see them again at some point though"

Anne just stared at her for a moment. She couldn't deny that Cordelia was beautiful. She looked like her father.

"If you'd excuse me, majesty" Cordelia said, rising from her seat "I am really very tired"

"Of course" Anne said "Good night, Cordelia. Sweet dreams"

Cordelia bowed and left the room. Moments later, Boleyn and George stepped out of the shadows.

"She's lying" Boleyn said "She's had to have seen Katherine and Mary before now. Did you see the look on her face when you asked her that question?"

Anne nodded. "She looked mad, almost as if she was trying to come up with a good lie"

"This means that she could be conspiring with them to get Mary back to court" George said "What about the brother? What about Matthew?"

"We'll deal with him next" Boleyn said "When is the other son coming? Do we know?"

Anne shook her head. "All we know is that he is going to write when he is coming"

"Alright" Boleyn said "We'll deal with him when the time comes. But, the next time Cordelia goes out for a ride, we have to make sure that someone goes with her"

"How?" Anne asked "She's going to notice if someone is riding with her"

"Leave that to us" George said "Good night, majesty"

Anne watched as her brother and father left the room. She let out a sigh and leaned back against the chair.

She was hoping that Cordelia didn't say anything to Henry about her being with child. That was a lie. She merely just wanted to see Cordelia's reaction to news like that. In all honesty, she hadn't been with Henry like that since before Elizabeth was born. But, she was planning to be soon.

* * *

**_The part where Cordelia finds out that More wants Mary to come back was inspired by the numerous scenes in the show where More worried for Mary and Katherine's safety. My impression of those scenes was that More wanted Mary to come back. So, that was just my interpretation. _**

**_Hope that you like the chapter!!_**

**_Please Read and Review!!_**


	14. In The Face of Tragedy

"How was dinner?" Olivia asked, as Cordelia walked back into her chambers

"I felt like I was being questioned for a crime" Cordelia replied, sitting down on her bed.

Olivia chuckled, though Cordelia couldn't hear it.

"And!" Cordelia said "She lied to me"

"About what?" Olivia asked "What would she have to lie to you about? That she likes you?"

Cordelia smiled. "Yes, but one other thing" she said "That she is pregnant"

"Why would she lie to you about something like that?"

"Oh, come on!" Cordelia said "It is very unlikely for her to be pregnant again. She just had Elizabeth two weeks ago! Elizabeth just got baptized! I doubt she's even seen my father like that since before the birth!"

"I see your point" Olivia said "Still, why would she lie?"

"I think that she wanted to see how I would react" Cordelia said "Something's not right about her, and I'm not just saying that because I don't like her"

"I agree" Olivia said "There's something going on with her father and brother too"

Cordelia nodded. "My thoughts exactly" she said. She sighed. "I have to be on guard"

"On guard?" Olivia said "Why?"

Cordelia turned to look at her friend. "Because" she said "If I'm not, I will have to fear for my life"

&&&&&

Matthew was a little leery to leave Mary when he and the other guards got word that Henry wanted them back at the castle. Mary seemed so happy when he was around. He knew that because she smiled when he was around, when Cordelia was around. When he would watch her with Lady Bryan, Mary would never smile. She would just nod and obey. Matthew didn't want to make her life all about that again.

But, he had no choice but to leave. If he stayed, his stepmother might think that he and Mary were plotting something. Matthew chuckled at the fact that he and Cordelia were plotting something right under their noses.

"I'll be back as soon as I can" Matthew said "I'll get Cordelia to come too"

"I'm looking forward to it" Mary replied "It was really wonderful getting to know you, Matthew. I can tell that we are going to be great friends"

Matthew smiled. "It was great getting to know my oldest sister" he said, causing Mary to smile "And, I promise you, Cordelia and I are going to get you back to court. No matter what"

Mary replied with a nod as Matthew gave her a hug and headed to his horse. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she watched her brother ride away.

&&&&&

Henry had invited both of his children to dine with him that evening. He had yet to spend time alone with both of his children since the attempted assassination. He had yet to spend time with either of his children since the attempted assassination.

"I have decided to let both of you become involved, if you wish, with our affairs here in England" Henry said, once dinner had started "After all, since you are both part of the succession, you both should be informed as to what's going on in the country"

"Thank you, Father" Cordelia said "I can assure you, we won't let you down"

Henry smiled. "That fear was definitely not in my mind"

"When is the next session of Parliament, Father?" Matthew asked

"In a few days" Henry replied "I shall arrange for you two to have your own place in Parliament. I won't make you sit with the Dukes and priests. It's too crowded"

Matthew and Cordelia replied with nods as they sipped at their soup.

"Have either one of you received letters from your brother?" Henry asked "Am I to meet him at all?"

Matthew nodded. "I did" he said "He should be arriving within the next two weeks"

"Good" Henry said "I am looking forward to meeting him"

Matthew smiled. Just then, there was a sound of metal connecting with wood. Matthew and Henry turned their heads to find Cordelia clutching her throat, fear clear in her eyes.

"Cordelia?" Henry said

Much to Henry's – and Matthew's – horror, Cordelia collapsed to the ground. Her head slammed into the floor.

"Matthew, get help!" Henry yelled, kneeling down on the floor next to his daughter "Get the physician!"

Matthew bolted from the room, shouting for the physician the whole time. Henry kept his eyes locked on Cordelia. Her breathing was rapid, her eyes shut. The fall to the floor caused a cut to form on the top of her head. Blood was running down her cheek. Henry quickly ripped a piece of cloth from his shirt and placed it on Cordelia's head, to stop the bleeding. He then gathered her up in his arms and tears formed in his eyes.

"No" he said, softly "No, God, please. I just got her back. Don't let her leave me"

&&&&&

Olivia was shocked when she heard the door to Cordelia's chambers burst open. She quickly got up from the chair she had been sitting in, only to find Cordelia being carried into her room by two servants. Olivia gasped.

"What happened?" Olivia asked, as Cordelia was laid on her bed

"The physician thinks that Cordelia has been poisoned" Matthew replied, softly

"Oh no!" Olivia cried.

Matthew pulled her into his embrace as Olivia began to sob. As he did this, he had to fight back his own tears.

"She warned me about this" Olivia said "She warned me…"

"Warned you about what?" Matthew said, pulling Olivia away from Cordelia's bed while the physicians tended to Cordelia and Henry watched from a distance.

"That she had to be on guard for her life" Olivia replied "She said that yesterday after she had dinner with Queen Anne"

"Why would she say that, Olivia?" Matthew asked "Did she tell you why?"

Olivia nodded. "She said that, when she came back from dinner, she felt like she was being questioned for a crime" she replied "Queen Anne was asking her about everything: when she met you and your brother, when she last saw Katherine and Mary. Queen Anne even lied about being pregnant, according to Cordelia. Cordelia thought that something wasn't right…"

"Something's not right" Matthew said, turning to look at Cordelia's still form and Henry, who was watching from the corner, "And we're going to find out what that is"

"I'm happy to help" Olivia said, trying to compose herself "Let me know what I can do"

Matthew smiled. "I will" he said "Why don't you go and try to relax? The physicians might be in here for a while"

Olivia nodded as she left the room. Matthew turned and headed over to his father. Henry turned to look at him and put his arm around his son.

"She's going to be ok, Father" Matthew said "Isn't she?"

"I hope so, Matthew" Henry said, turning back to the bed "I really hope so"

&&&&&

"Have you heard?" More said, while walking and talking with Cromwell the next day "Princess Cordelia is in critical condition. The doctors don't think she'll live. They're surprised that she is still living at all!"

"Of course I've heard!" exclaimed Cromwell "Everyone's heard! The whole court knows! And, who do you think they are pointing fingers at?"

"Don't you think that it's a possibility that they had something to do with it?" More said "Think about this logically, Cromwell!"

"I am thinking about it logically" Cromwell said "And, I don't think it makes sense considering that the queen knows that nothing is going to happen to the succession if Cordelia happened to die. She knows that Matthew is first in line for the throne. I might be inclined to agree with you if it was Prince Matthew that was poisoned"

"But, the whole court knows that the king loves Cordelia very, very much" More said "Maybe even more than Elizabeth! If Anne was threatened by Mary, she's most definitely threatened by Cordelia"

"I think it would be wise if you stop with your accusations, Mr. More" Cromwell said "They might be considered treason, if you're not careful"

More watched in shock as Cromwell walked away.

"I agree with you" Charles said, walking up to More "Something isn't right. Besides, who else in court would have a motive to poison the Princess?"

"My thoughts exactly, your grace" More said "But, the problem is proving that it actually was the Boleyn's"

Charles nodded. "Any word on Cordelia's condition?"

More shook his head. "Hasn't changed since last night" he replied "The doctors don't think she'll make it. Henry is on the edge, believe me"

"Of course he is" Charles said, as he and More began walking "Cordelia is, clearly, very important to him. As is Matthew and Mary and Elizabeth. He just shows it more with Cordelia than with the others"

"I know that" More said "I've always known that. Even when he sent Cordelia away, I knew that he wished he could do the same with Mary"

"Wait, you knew about that?"

"Of course I did" More said "I caught Henry in the act. He made me promise not to tell anyone. And, though it was against my better judgment, I agreed"

"Why did he send her away?"

More turned and looked at Charles. "Why do you think, Mr. Brandon?"

* * *

**_Hope that you like the chapter!!_**

**_Please Read and Review!!_**


	15. Miracles Happen Once In A While

Mary had been crying for hours. When Lady Bryan had told her about Cordelia, Mary locked herself in her room. Lady Bryan would have protested, but she didn't want to take the chance of getting Henry mad.

Mary was kneeling in front of the window and looking at the sky. She was praying the rosary, had been for hours, praying that her sister would make it through, that her sister would live.

"Please Lord" Mary said, looking at the sky "Don't let her die. She has done nothing to deserve to die like this. She has done nothing to deserve to die at such a young age. I already lost her once. Don't let me lose her again. She and Matthew are the only two people who are keeping me sane right now. I need her. England needs her. She can't die"

Mary broke down again. She sat back on her heels and sobbed, her shoulders shaking with the intensity of her sobs.

"Dear Lord" Mary said "Please. I beg you. Don't take her from me"

&&&&&

Anger and sadness had formed inside of Katherine when she had heard the news about her youngest daughter. She knew who was responsible. She wished she could do something about it.

"See what they have done to her, Lord?" Katherine said, staring at the fire burning in the fire place "They have poisoned her. Poisoned my little girl. Help us, Lord. Please…"

Katherine paused as tears formed in her eyes. "I am begging you" she continued "Help my little girl. Don't take her from me. Please…"

The sobs came with full strength as Katherine finished her prayer. The tears in her eyes poured down her cheeks and dropped onto her dress. She clutched her rosary beads in her hands, saying another prayer as she wept.

&&&&&

"How were you able to get past the testers?" Boleyn asked, as he and George walked through the gardens

"I slipped it in before the king and the prince and princess sat down for dinner" George replied "While the servants had their backs turned"

"Excellent job, son" Boleyn said "Nice work"

"Thank you, Father" George said "Have you talked to Anne?"

"Yes, I have" Boleyn said "And, she's not happy"

"Not happy?" George said "Cordelia is on her death bed. How can she not be happy?"

"Because" Boleyn said "She thinks that, if Cordelia dies, Henry will not do as expected"

"Well, he's not going to do it right away" George said "It might take him a while before he's back to normal and visiting her bed"

"She thinks that he won't pay much attention to Elizabeth"

"How can she think that?" George asked "If anything, he might pay even more attention to her than he does now because he wants to protect her from the same fate as her sister!"

"That's what I tried to tell her" Boleyn said "But, you know your sister, once she gets an idea in her mind. It's in there. It won't ever come out"

&&&&&

Anne was pacing in her chambers. She had been waiting for hours to hear about Cordelia's condition. She had only heard that Cordelia was, as the doctors put it, "close to death". That was two days ago.

"Your majesty" Madge said "The king is here to see you"

Anne automatically stopped her pacing and turned to find her husband standing before her. She noticed his tear stained face and red eyes.

"Henry, what is it?" Anne asked "Is she…?"

"No" Henry said, softly, taking his wife's hands in his own "No, she's still alive. But, just barely hanging on"

"Oh, Henry, I'm so sorry" Anne said "Did you talk to the cook? Is he responsible for this?"

"No" Henry said "Cromwell questioned him. Apparently, the royal taster tasted the soup before it was put on the table. Someone must have contaminated it after it left the cook's hands"

"I see" Anne said, looking down at the floor

There was silence for a moment.

"How is our daughter?" Henry asked "Is she well?"

Anne tried to smile. "Yes, Henry" she said "She is very well. But, I have gotten a report from Lady Bryan that Mary has locked herself in her room. She hasn't come out since the news of Cordelia's condition, not even to eat"

Henry thought for a moment. "Tell Lady Bryan that I order Mary to eat something" he said "But, until something happens with Cordelia, she is free from her duties of caring for Elizabeth"

Anne could only nod. She watched as tears welled up in her husband's eyes.

"I can't lose her, Anne" Henry said "I can't lose her again"

Anne didn't say anything as she pulled Henry into her embrace. "Why don't you go and get some rest?" she said, after a moment "I heard that you haven't slept in two days"

Henry shook his head. "I can't" he said "I have to be there for her"

"You have" Anne said "Now, you need to rest. If something happens, we'll wake you"

Henry nodded. Anne watched as Henry left her chambers. She sank down into a chair.

If Cordelia did die, what would happen to Henry?

&&&&&

Matthew had spent the past two days with Olivia, trying to keep her calm. On a few occasions, they went to visit Cordelia. The doctors told them that Cordelia had fallen into a coma. They had told them that they had never seen anyone awaken from a coma before and that the chances that she would survive were low.

That was the last time they had visited her.

They had tried to visit her all the time, but every time they got to the door, they turned back. They were afraid. Afraid that Cordelia wouldn't wake up. Afraid that they would be there when she died. Afraid that they would walk in to find a dead body.

So, instead, they prayed. Day in and day out they were kneeling on the floor, praying to God for Cordelia to be well again.

Once in a while, Charles Brandon and Thomas More would stop by, to see how they were doing. And, in turn, they would pray with them as well.

They had heard that Henry was keeping a bedside vigil beside Cordelia's bed. They had heard that he had, only recently, gone to his chambers to rest. They knew that that wouldn't be for long.

During this time, Matthew had received another letter from his brother, telling him that he would be arriving soon. Matthew was praying that his brother wouldn't arrive to find that Cordelia died. He was praying that Cordelia would make it through.

Everyone was praying that Cordelia would make it through.

&&&&&

Two more days past and Cordelia still hadn't woken from the coma. After four days of being unconscious, the doctors were sure that Cordelia wouldn't make it. But, then again, they had never seen anyone last this long in a coma before.

Because Henry was spending every waking moment at Cordelia's bedside, things in the kingdom weren't going very well.

Cromwell was making all of the decisions in the king's absence, which was making all of the Dukes mad. Tensions were rising in the court in the king's absence.

Thomas Wyatt, poet laureate (if you will) of the court, had been working for days on a poem dedicated to Cordelia. Though he had only known the princess a short amount of time, she had proven to be a very kind friend towards him. She had read many of his poems and had loved them all. They would even have discussions on what his poems might mean. Wyatt would miss those conversations if Cordelia died.

Mark Smeaton, the royal musician of the court, had agreed to compose some music to put Wyatt's poem to. The duo had been working tediously on the song and the lyrics. Wyatt made sure that the song didn't end with mention of her death. He wanted to believe that she would live. She had to live.

"What if she doesn't live?" Mark asked "What's going to happen?"

"The king will go crazy and so will Matthew" Wyatt replied "What do you expect?"

"Do we have any idea who's responsible?"

Wyatt shrugged. "No one knows" he replied "But, people have been whispering about who it might be"

Mark's eyes widened a little. "You don't think that she had anything to do with it, do you?"

"I don't think _she_ did" Wyatt said, turning to look at his friend "But, the others…"

Mark remained silent as Wyatt turned back to his poem.

&&&&&

Henry was back to kneeling at Cordelia's bedside. The doctors had told him that there had been no change in her condition. They feared the worst.

Henry took Cordelia's cold hand in his own warm one. Then, with his opposite hand, he put a loose strand of Cordelia's dark brown hair behind her ear.

He watched her as she breathed. Slow, deep breaths had replaced the rapid, short breaths of a few days ago. Tears formed in his eyes again as he noticed the pale color of his daughter's skin.

"Oh, Cordelia" Henry said "Please…come back to me…I can't live without you"

He turned to look at Cordelia's face, as if he was expecting a response.

"I was surprised that I was able to get through those years when you were gone" he continued "But, I think that I was able to because I knew that you were alive. I knew that you were safe with your aunt…"

He paused.

"And, now look" Henry said "You come back to me and you are on your deathbed. How could I have let this happen…?"

Henry began to sob, tears pouring down his cheeks. He looked up to the heavens, tears glistening in the moonlight shining through the windows.

"Please, Lord" he said "Don't take my little girl away from me. I need my daughter…please. I'm begging you…"

Henry lowered his head so that it rested on Cordelia's bed. He didn't let go of Cordelia's hand.

"Daddy…"

Henry's head shot up when he heard Cordelia's voice. "I'm here, Cordelia" he said "I'm here"

He watched as his daughter slowly turned her head to face his. He smiled when he saw her eyes open, even if they were only open partially.

"You're alive!" Henry said "I can't believe it. You're alive!"

Cordelia smiled a very small smile. "I can't be killed that easily"

Henry laughed. "The doctors were so sure of your death…" he said "Thank God, you proved them wrong!"

"Well…" Cordelia said "I always was a rule breaker"

Henry smiled. "I'm going to get the doctors, ok?" he said "You rest alright?"

Cordelia managed to nod as Henry quickly hurried from the room. Then, she closed her eyes and went into a relaxed sleep.

* * *

**_ You guys didn't think that I was going to kill Cordelia off, did you? Lol!!_**

**_Hope that you like the chapter!!_**

**_Please Read and Review!!_**


	16. The Long Awaited Arrival

"She's alive! She's alive! Thank the Lord, Princess Cordelia is alive!"

That was the message that Henry had the royal heralds tell the people of England. He smiled when he heard about the cheers of joy that erupted when the news was announced.

Things in court had gone back to the way they used to be. Everyone was of good cheer now that that king was back to handling the political dealings that went on in the country.

Henry had made it clear that no food was to be left alone after the incident that almost claimed Cordelia's life. From now on, someone had to be guarding the food to make sure that no one contaminated it.

Cordelia had been ordered to stay in bed as long as she needed to get her strength back. She was slowly able to get back into eating foods. Her first attempt at eating after waking up ended with a sick stomach and vomit on the floor.

Matthew and Olivia spent as much time as they could visiting with Cordelia, making sure that she wasn't lonely having to stay in bed all the time. Cordelia appreciated this very much and enjoyed the company. But, she made sure Matthew and Olivia didn't spend all of their time with her. On a few occasions, she had to order them to leave and spend some time doing what they wanted.

Cordelia also received visits from Thomas More, Charles Brandon and family, Thomas Cromwell, Thomas Wyatt, and Mark Smeaton. She loved the song that Wyatt and Mark wrote for her and she really enjoyed spending time with all of her friends.

Henry visited her a lot as well, which wasn't surprising to anyone. They would have long conversations about what was going on in the kingdom and in the court. Cordelia was fascinated by it all. She didn't allow Henry to leave out any detail, no matter how small or pointless.

She wasn't surprised when the Boleyn's didn't visit. And, frankly, she didn't care.

&&&&&

It was a stormy night. Thunder was all anyone could hear. Lightning lit up the night sky as if it was daytime. The winds were howling, leaves were blowing everywhere. It was a night that no one wanted to be caught outside in.

It had been about a month since Cordelia's incident. She was back to normal. She was eating anything she wanted without getting sick and she was finally out of bed. Everyone was happy that Cordelia was better. Everyone, that is, except the Boleyn's.

During this stormy night, Henry, his family, and the various members of court were having a party. The party was for no particular reason but, when Henry had planned the party, he had Cordelia's recovery in mind.

Mark was smiling as he played the violin and the people danced in front of him. The royal family, at least the members who lived in the castle, was seated at a long table overlooking everything.

"A truly wonderful party, Henry" Anne said

"Thank you, sweetheart" Henry said, kissing her hand

Cordelia and Matthew resisted rolling their eyes at the scene that just played before them.

"Care to dance, brother?" Cordelia said, turning to Matthew with a smile

"Of course, sister" Matthew replied "I'd love to"

Henry chuckled as Cordelia and Matthew headed out onto the floor, where everyone started clapping. Mark was smiling as he started playing a faster song.

Cordelia laughed as she and Matthew skipped to the left, then to the right. She hadn't danced like this since the last party that Henry threw, when Matthew arrived in England. She was having fun dancing with her brother again.

"Wonderful, children!" Henry said, over the music as he raised a glass to them

"You should see us dance the Sarabande!" Cordelia replied

"And the Pavane!" Matthew added

Henry laughed. Anne did as well. Matthew and Cordelia figured she did to put on an act for the guests.

Just then, loud shouts could be heard from outside the hall. All music and dancing stopped. Everyone turned to the door as it burst open. People gasped as they stepped aside.

A cloaked figure was walking towards the front of the room, towards the royal family. A bolt of fear shot through Henry's body when the figure stopped in front of Matthew and Cordelia.

The figure slowly brought his hands up to his hood and took it off. Matthew laughed and Cordelia practically squealed in excitement.

"Oh my God!" she said "You're here! You're finally here!"

"My God, is this your version of soon?" Matthew said, slapping the boy on the back

"Matthew! Cordelia!" Henry yelled, standing in front of his chair "Mind telling us what's going on?"

"Of course, Father" Matthew said. He turned towards the boy. "Would you like to do the honors, or should I?"

"I can do this" the boy said. He slowly turned towards Henry and Anne. "Patrick Tudor, at your service, your majesty"

"Patrick…" Henry said, looking at the boy kneeling in front of the table. He glanced between Patrick, Cordelia, and Matthew and smiled. The resemblance was shared between all of them.

"My son!" Henry exclaimed, with a smile. He walked away from the table and up to his son. He held his hand out and Patrick took it. Patrick stood up and he and Henry turned back towards the court.

"Behold!" Henry exclaimed "My son. Patrick Tudor. Let us celebrate his safe arrival to England!"

The crowd cheered. Patrick smiled as Henry hugged him.

"It's so good to finally meet you, son" Henry said "Matthew and Cordelia have only said good things about you"

"Likewise, Father" Patrick said, with a smile "It's good to be with my family"

Henry smiled as he and his children made their way back to the table. Anne put on a happy face for Henry, but Matthew and Cordelia could tell that she wasn't happy at all.

_3 Years Later..._

"Ok, so a lot of things are messed up in this kingdom" Patrick said "Sometimes, I wish I never left Portugal"

It had been about 3 years since Cordelia, Matthew, and Patrick had arrived in England. All of Henry's teenage children were now adults – 20 to be exact – but that hadn't changed anything.

Cordelia, Matthew, and Patrick still acted as if they were teenagers when they weren't doing formal things with their father and stepmother. They didn't want to let that part of them go. But, they knew when to act like a teenager and when to act like adults. Mary had no choice but to always act prim and proper since she was still taking care of the now three-year-old Elizabeth.

During those three years, no more assassination attempts had been made on any of the three children who lived in court. Cordelia and Matthew figured that the Boleyn's couldn't come up with a plan as to how to take them out that wasn't very public and wouldn't draw suspicion to them.

Patrick hadn't liked his stepmother from the moment he laid eyes on her. He had told his siblings that there was something about the way she looked at him, at them, that made his skin crawl. He had been more than happy to join Cordelia and Matthew's mission to bring the Boleyn's down.

Cordelia couldn't help but notice the attraction that seemed to occur between Patrick and her lady-in-waiting, Olivia. During the past three years, Cordelia would always catch them staring at each other, then quickly looking away. She had encouraged Patrick to pursue his relationship with Olivia, but Patrick always said no, that it would be very improper for a prince to marry a servant. Since then, it had also been Cordelia's mission to get Patrick and Olivia together.

Matthew, as first in line for the throne upon Henry's death, had become more involved with the government over the three years since he arrived in England. Patrick and Cordelia – being second and third in line, respectively – had become very involved with the government as well.

"Don't say that!" Cordelia said "If you never left Portugal, you would have never met Father, reunited with me and Matthew, or became part of the English succession!"

They were taking a walk in the gardens, something that they had come to love to do during the course of their lives in Portugal and England. This was the chance they had to speak freely and not have to worry about someone listening into their conversation.

"What are the chances that I would even get to succeed to the throne?" Patrick asked "Matthew is the one who's going to get it. And, then his son after him"

"God forbid this should happen, but what if something happens to Matthew?" Cordelia said "Then it's you"

"Not if Anne gives Father a son" Patrick said "Then he would trump Matthew!"

"Oh, come on" Cordelia said "Do you realize how many miscarriages that woman has had over the past three years? She'll never give him a son. And, you can tell that Father already has his sights on another woman"

"Ah! Yes!" Patrick said "Jane Seymour. I like her though. I'd be happy to call her my stepmother, mother even"

"I agree" Cordelia said "She has a better grasp on what being Queen of England means, I think"

Patrick nodded. "She reminds me of your mother, God rest her soul"

Cordelia nodded. She would never forget the night that her mother died. She had been with her, holding her hand the entire time. When she had reported the news to Henry – giving him a letter that Katherine had written for him – he took her into his arms and let her cry. Now, Cordelia could never be sure, but after she had left her father's chambers, she thought she heard him crying as well…

&&&&&

_About 2 and a half months prior_

_Cordelia had been summoned to Katherine's residence towards the early hours of the evening. Without even consulting her father about what she was doing, Cordelia immediately charged out of the castle gates on Caballo and to her mother._

_The priest had already been summoned. Servants had red, puffy eyes. They tried desperately to put on their best faces for the princess, but Cordelia knew that this was the night. The night Katherine of Aragon, daughter of the mighty King Ferdinand and Queen Isabella of Spain, was going to die._

_Cordelia slowly walked up to her mother's chambers. The priest was blessing Katherine as she rested. Her eyes welled up with tears at the sight of her mother. The once mighty Queen of England, Katherine had grown very pale and very weak. But, even in this state, her mother was a definite Spanish beauty, her jet black hair never losing its beauty or luster._

_"Princess Cordelia" Elizabeth, Katherine's faithful servant, stuttered "Thank God you made it! You are not in trouble with the King I trust? We are not in trouble for informing you…"_

_"No" Cordelia replied, quickly "The king does not know my absence from the castle, not as of yet. I will deal with him when the time comes"_

_Elizabeth nodded. "Your mother has been asking for you" she said "You and your sister"_

_"My sister is unable to be here" Cordelia said, with a shaky voice "While I can deal with the king, I fear that I would not be able to console him if I snuck Mary out of Hatfield."_

_Elizabeth nodded. "I'm sure that your mother knows that both you and your sister are here, you physically and your sister in spirit"_

_Cordelia nodded and grabbed Elizabeth's hand. "Thank you, Elizabeth" she said "You are a good friend. Thank you for watching over my mother all these years"_

_Elizabeth nodded and broke down into tears as Cordelia entered her mother's chambers._

_Katherine looked up when she heard someone come into the room. "Cordelia!" she exclaimed, though her voice was weak "Thank God, you're here! You're actually here!"_

_"Mother" Cordelia said, bending down her hug her mother for what she feared would be the last time._

_"Do not worry, my child" Katherine said, as Cordelia pulled away "I will be alright. I am going to be with your grandparents in Heaven"_

_"Mother, please…" Cordelia cried, tears streaming down her cheeks "Don't leave me. Please. I need you!"_

_Katherine smiled. "I know you do, my child" she said "And, I will always be with you. Watching over you no matter what. Never hesitate to talk to me, even when I am gone. For, I will always be there to listen and to try to answer to your pleas"_

_Cordelia continued to cry. Katherine put her hand on her youngest daughter's cheek. _

_"Do not worry for me, Cordelia" she said "I will be in a much better place"_

_Cordelia tried to nod, but couldn't. _

_"Now" Katherine said "I want you to take this note to your father. And, I want you to carry out my last will and testament"_

_Cordelia looked into her mother's eyes. "Yes, Mother" she said, with a very shaky voice "I will"_

_Katherine tried to smile, but cried out in pain. "I love you, Cordelia" she said, once the pain had subsided "Tell your father… and your… sister that I love them as well…"_

_And, with that, the great Katherine of Aragon, Queen of England and daughter of King Ferdinand and Queen Isabella of Spain, died. _

_Cordelia let out a loud wail as Elizabeth closed Katherine's eyelids. The servants and priest began to disperse. Elizabeth looked back to see Cordelia slowly lower her head to Katherine's bed and weep…_

&&&&&

"She reminds me of my mother too" Cordelia agreed "I think that's why I like her so much"

"So, how long do you think it will take for Father to divorce Anne and marry Jane?"

Cordelia thought for a moment. "At least by the end of the year" she said "But, that's still a long ways away"

* * *

**_Here's a new chapter for you!!_**

**_I hope you like it!!_**

**_Please Read and Review!!_**


	17. A Murderous Secret Meeting

"It hasn't been the same around here since More was killed" Charles said, as he walked through the palace with Matthew "The king seems very disturbed by his death"

"Of course he is" Matthew replied "More was one of his closest friends. You should have heard him. The exact moment More was killed, as Cordelia reported to me, Father let out one of the loudest screams of remorse. Cordelia said that it echoed throughout the castle, that she had to cover her ears because of how loud it was."

"You know, the king believes that the queen kept pushing him towards killing More" Charles said "Do you believe that?"

"It doesn't surprise me" Matthew replied "Nothing about my 'beloved' stepmother surprises me anymore"

Charles let out a chuckle. "I feel the exact same way"

"So," Matthew said "Have you seen the new lady at court?"

"The new lady at court or the new lady who has stolen your father's heart?"

Matthew laughed. "Good one, Charles" he said "I believe that we are talking about the same woman"

Charles smiled. "Honestly, I like her" he said "I've known her family for a long time. I think that she will make a great queen."

"My thoughts exactly, Charles" Matthew said "The question is, though, how do we get rid of the present queen?"

&&&&&

"It's been three years since our first attempt" Boleyn said "And, with the king's eyes set on Lady Jane Seymour, we need to act quickly"

"How is killing one of the children going to get the king's mind and eyes off of Jane?" Anne asked "There's no point anymore. If I can't conceive and bear the king a son, he will look to her either way. Killing one of the children isn't going to change anything"

"But, if we kill one of the sons, the king might feel the pressure to try for another" George said "And, come back to your bed in the process"

"What about the son we leave living?" Anne asked "Are we just going to let him live?"

"Eventually, we'll take out all of the king's children, except for Elizabeth" Boleyn replied "You've been waiting for Mary's death for years"

"Yes, I know" Anne said. She paused for a moment. "We can't try anything on Cordelia"

"What?" George said "Why? She's Henry's most beloved daughter"

"Because, we tried to kill her the first time" Anne said "It might be better if we get rid of the rest of them before trying to kill her again"

"She has a point" Boleyn agreed "If anything, Henry is probably more protective of her than the others since the poisoning"

"Alright" George said "So, who are we focusing on first?"

"Matthew" Anne said "It has to be Matthew. He's closest to the throne right now"

"Right" Boleyn said "So, it will be Matthew, Patrick, Mary and then Cordelia"

"Ok" George said "How are we going to do it?"

&&&&&

"I love midnight rides on the lake" Cordelia said "There's something very refreshing about it"

"Besides the fact that we have to sneak out of the castle" Matthew said "Just like we used to"

Cordelia smiled. "It does seem kind of silly for us to have to still sneak around now"

"But, that's what makes it so fun" Matthew replied "Besides, no matter how old we may be, Father will always have guards watching us"

Cordelia laughed. "Can you blame him?" she asked "With the amount of children he has lost over the years, I can understand why he wants to protect us."

"That must be an awful feeling" Matthew said "To have a baby and then have it die in your arms. Or to have your baby be born dead. I feel so bad for your mother"

"Let's not forget Anne" Cordelia said "As much as we don't like her, I kind of feel bad that she hasn't been able to have a baby since Elizabeth"

"Maybe Father's new mistress will be able to give him a son" Matthew said "Because, after all, I am a bastard."

"Oh, that doesn't matter to Father" Cordelia said "Remember I told you about Henry Fitzroy? He was a bastard too. Father, deep down, doesn't really care. It just makes everything easier if the son was legitimate"

"I know" Matthew said "But, you know that, if Anne ever does give Father a son, that son will be put first. After all, that son would be considered legitimate"

"How?" Cordelia asked "No one recognizes Father and Anne being married. None of the royals would look to the marriage as being valid, which is why no one will betroth their sons to Elizabeth"

"Shh!" Matthew said "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Cordelia said

"Listen" Matthew said, taking the oars out of the water and putting them in the boat.

Cordelia listened carefully. "Oh my God"

"You can hear it?" Matthew said "You can hear the whispering?"

Cordelia nodded. "Can you make out what they are saying?"

Matthew shook his head. "Get down!" he said, quickly "They're coming into view!"

Cordelia did as she was told and got down to the bottom of the boat. Matthew did the same.

&&&&&

"I don't feel right about this" a man said "I mean, they have done nothing to me…"

"Listen to me, Peter" George replied "If you don't do this, you won't get the money to send your son to school. Now, isn't that what you want?"

"Not for this price" Peter replied "I don't feel comfortable killing them"

"Let me put it this way" George said "If you don't do this, either you or your son will die. It's your decision"

"But, what have the royal children done to deserve such a fate?" Peter asked "Look deep inside your heart. What have they done to you?"

"That doesn't matter!" George snapped "Will you do this or die?"

Peter didn't say anything.

"Good" George said "Thank you, Peter. I appreciate this business"

&&&&&

Cordelia and Matthew waited a good 10 minutes after the talking stopped to make sure that George and the man named Peter had left before sitting back up.

"I can't believe this" Cordelia said "They're going to try again! They're going to try and kill us again!"

"But, at least this time we're going to be on guard" Matthew said, starting to row back to shore "We just have to warn Patrick and Mary"

"Shouldn't we tell Father?" Cordelia said "I mean, he could get this problem fixed before it begins"

"No" Matthew said "He won't believe us. We are talking about his brother-in-law here"

"You know that the Boleyn's are slowly falling out of favor with him" Cordelia said "It might be the spark to many investigations of that family, which includes our beloved stepmother"

Matthew thought for a moment. "Alright" he said "I'll tell him tomorrow while you go to Hatfield and tell Mary to be on guard"

Cordelia nodded as the boat rode up onto shore. She and Matthew quickly got out of the boat and stored it in the bushes – the place that they had hidden it in for years – and headed back into the castle grounds.

&&&&&

"I can't believe this" Henry said, the next day "I just can't believe it!"

"Do you think that I would lie to you?" Matthew asked "I wouldn't lie about something like this"

"But, you, your brother, and your sisters have been dying to see the Boleyn's leave since the moment they arrived" Henry said "For all I know this could just be a scam so I would throw them out of court and divorce Anne"

"Father, I'm being completely serious" Matthew said "Cordelia and I over heard George talking with some man about assassinating the royal children, which means me, Patrick, Mary, and Cordelia. There are plans being made to kill us!"

Henry stared at his son for a moment.

"Father, listen" Matthew said "If the Boleyn's are behind what Cordelia and I heard, then they could have been behind Cordelia's poisoning three years ago. It's worth checking into"

Henry thought for a moment. Memories of Cordelia's poisoning plagued his mind. "Fine" he said "But, under the utmost secrecy. We don't want anyone to know what we are doing"

Matthew smiled. "Thank you, Father"

"Are you coming to Parliament today?" Henry asked, shuffling through some papers

"Yes, Father" Matthew replied "I will be there"

"I want your sister to come as well" Henry said "We are discussing something very important today"

"What is that, Father?"

"You'll find out when you get there" Henry replied "I don't want to get you worried about it now"

A confused look spread over Matthew's face as he turned and left Henry's chambers.

&&&&&

"Assassination?" Mary whispered as she and Cordelia walked into her chambers at Hatfield. "You must be joking!"

"Would I really joke about something like this?" Cordelia replied "It's too serious to make a joke about"

"What are we going to do?" Mary said "Who knows about this?"

"You, me, Matthew, and I think Father" Cordelia said "Matthew wanted me to come here and warn you while he talked to Father"

"Is Father going to believe him?" Mary asked "I mean, we are talking about his wife participating in a crime that goes directly against the royal family!"

Cordelia shrugged. "I don't know" she replied "I hope so though"

Mary nodded.

"How have you been since Mother passed away?" Cordelia asked

"As well as anyone could be under those circumstances" Mary replied "I just wish that I could have been there for her"

"She knows that you were there in spirit" Cordelia said, as she and her sister sat down on the bed

Mary nodded. "Am I to tell Lady Bryan about this news?"

"No" Cordelia said "It has to be kept secret. We wanted to tell you so that you can be on guard, for yourself and Elizabeth"

Mary nodded again. "You don't know how pleased I am that you are able to come over here without having to sneak around"

Cordelia laughed. "Oh, I still have to sneak around"

Mary looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I tell Father that I am going to visit Elizabeth" Cordelia said "And, I just happen to see you at the same time. Coincidence, isn't it?"

Mary smiled as she and Cordelia started laughing.

&&&&&

"Sweetheart!" Henry said, as he watched his daughter ride back in the castle gates

"Father" Cordelia replied, getting off of her horse "To what do I owe this greeting?"

Henry smiled. "It's time to go to Parliament" he replied "I need you and your brothers there today"

"Ooh!" Cordelia said "Something important on the agenda today?"

"Very" Henry replied "Matthew and Patrick already left. They're going to meet us there"

Cordelia became confused at Henry's quick change of subject. Whatever it is must be serious.

Very serious.

* * *

**_Hope that you like the chapter!!_**

**_Please Read and Review!!_**


	18. Threats and Alliances

"His majesty, the King and her Highness, Princess Cordelia Tudor!"

Cordelia breathed in deeply as she and Henry walked through the crowd of people that seemed to separate like they were the waters Moses separated. She saw her brothers sitting in their own special box, up on the second floor. Cordelia would have gone up there first, but Henry always liked her, and her brothers, to make a grand entrance into Parliament. He always said it was more formal.

"Do you guys know what's going on?" Cordelia asked, once she got up to the box

Patrick and Matthew shook their heads. "He wouldn't tell us anything" Matthew replied "Look, even Charles and the Boleyn's don't have a clue as to what's going on"

"And, Cromwell seems way too serious for comfort" Patrick added, as Cordelia scoped out the room

"Please, be seated" Henry said, once he saw that Cordelia had made it up to the box

Everyone did as they were told. As everyone sat down, they whispered as to what the king might have called this meeting about.

"I have called this meeting of parliament" Henry said, quieting the people gathered "Because I have some news that is going to affect everyone present here today"

More whispers began. Henry watched for a moment before continuing.

"I have been informed, from some men I have watching things in the city" he continued "That there are more rumors of rebellion in this country. But, this isn't just any kind of rebellion or uprising. The people who are planning this are very smart and very tricky"

"What is he talking about?" Patrick said "Does he know who they are?"

"It sounds like it" Matthew said, not taking his eyes off of his father

"These people are part of a secret, underground organization that is out to destroy this kingdom" Henry said "My informants have only received this information from people in town. No one has seen who is part of this group. They just know that they are out there."

"Majesty, what does this mean?" Charles asked, as people started talking to each other

"It means many things, your grace" Henry replied, getting everyone to quiet down again "It means that we don't know when they will strike. We don't know how they will strike"

Henry paused to look up at his children. "And, it means that our very lives – the lives of our families – are in jeopardy"

Bolts of fear shot through Cordelia, Patrick, and Matthew.

"So, be on your guard" Henry said, looking back towards the crowd "But, do not let anyone know what I have told you here today. Go about your lives as if none of this was ever told to you. It is most likely just another threat that won't be carried out. But, I warn you, be careful"

Henry quickly stood and walked out of the room, with everyone standing all around him. Everyone except for the children.

"I can't believe this" Patrick said, as Matthew rubbed his head in his hands

"I was waiting for him to laugh and say it was all a sick joke" Cordelia said

"Does this mean that we are going to go back under house arrest?" Patrick said "Remember when you told me about the last attempted assassination? You told me he kept you guys in the castle and you had to sneak around to do things"

"Yeah, we remember" Matthew said, pinching the bridge of his nose as if he suddenly had a headache "What are the reactions of the Boleyn's?"

Cordelia and Patrick looked down at the Boleyn's. George and Boleyn were talking furiously, fear clear in their eyes but not their faces.

"They're not behind this" Cordelia said "They look shocked and somewhat scared"

"So, they're planning to assassinate all of the royal children, sparing Elizabeth, and then news of this…underground organization springs up?" Patrick said, whispering "That's way too coincidental!"

"You're right" Matthew said "It is way too coincidental"

"You can't honestly believe that they are part of this!" Cordelia said "As much as we would want them to be, they wouldn't have the nerve to take out all of the dukes and lords of Parliament!"

"But, did you see the way that Father looked at us?" Patrick said "It's like our suspicions were just confirmed!"

"I can't agree" Cordelia said "As much as I want the Boleyn's to leave and never come back, I can't believe that they would be behind this!"

"Are you softening up, Cordelia?" Matthew asked "Are you warming up to the Boleyn's?"

"How dare you say that!" Cordelia exclaimed "You know I hate them just as much as you do! All I'm saying is that I can't wrap my mind around the suspicion that they are part of this secret organization that Father told us about. It's like asking for a death wish!"

"And, so is planning the murders of the royal children" Patrick replied "Come on, Cordelia. Think about this logically!"

"I am!" Cordelia shot back "You believe what you want. I'll believe what I want"

Cordelia sprung up and quickly walked away from her brothers. Matthew let out a sigh and Patrick a groan as they leaned back in their chairs and stole another quick look at the Boleyn's, who were whispering to each other most likely about the news.

"So, are we going to investigate them?" Patrick asked

"Oh yeah" Matthew said, turning towards his brother "We definitely are"

&&&&&

"What happened at Parliament today?" Olivia asked, when Cordelia entered her chambers

"Nothing good" Cordelia replied

Olivia stared at her for a moment.

"Apparently, there is a secret organization that wants to bring down this country" Cordelia explained as she sat down next to her best friend "Rumors are going around in the city"

"Oh my God" Olivia said "Have we been threatened?"

Cordelia shook her head. "No. Not yet" she replied "The only way we even knew about this was because the spies that Father has in town overheard some rumors. No one in town, or the spies, even knows exactly who is in this group. All we know is that they are out there"

"That's so scary!" Olivia said

"Don't be afraid" Cordelia said, putting an arm around her friend "Everything will be ok"

"I hope so"

Cordelia smiled. "So, have you talked with Patrick today?"

Olivia almost blushed. "No…"

"Why not?" Cordelia demanded "How are you two supposed to get together if you don't do anything?"

"It wouldn't be right" Olivia said "Me, a servant, and him, a prince. Besides, he probably hasn't even noticed me"

"Oh come on!" Cordelia said "I see him looking at you every day! Believe me, he has definitely noticed you!"

Olivia smiled. "Really?"

"Really"

There was a pause.

"Oh!" Olivia said "I almost forgot to tell you. The Queen wants to see you when you get the chance to visit her"

Cordelia groaned. "Why?"

Olivia shrugged. "She didn't say" she replied "She just told me to tell you the message"

Cordelia sighed. "Alright" she said "I'll go see her tomorrow. I don't feel like going today"

Olivia laughed as she got up to put some of Cordelia's dresses away. Cordelia sighed again, grabbed the book she was reading, got comfortable in a nearby chair and began reading.

&&&&&

Anne had been hoping that Cordelia would make the visit after she had returned from Parliament. She waited in her chambers for hours for Cordelia to come, but she never did.

Finally, not being able to get any sleep, Anne went out of her chambers in the middle of the night and headed towards Cordelia's. She quietly opened the door and peeked inside. Thankfully, Cordelia's lady-in-waiting, Olivia, didn't sleep in the same chambers as Cordelia.

She quietly walked up to Cordelia's bed and tapped her on the shoulder. Cordelia didn't move. Anne tried again, a bit more forceful this time, and Cordelia started to move.

"Cordelia?" Anne whispered "Cordelia?"

Cordelia opened her eyes, saw her stepmother, and groaned.

"What do you want?"

"You didn't come and see me today" Anne replied

"You said I could come when I had the time" Cordelia replied, sitting up in bed "I didn't have time today"

Anne didn't say anything.

"Well, what is it?" Cordelia practically demanded "Why did you wake me up in the middle of the night?"

"I have to talk to you" Anne replied, sitting on Cordelia's bed "Ask you to do something for me"

"Why would I do you a favor?" Cordelia asked

"Because, you are the only one I can trust"

This statement shocked Cordelia more than she could say. She stared at her stepmother, waiting for her to continue.

"I know that you and I have never gotten along" Anne said "And, I understand why. But, over these past few years, I have learned that you are the only one in this castle that I can truly trust to do what I am going to ask of you"

"Which is?"

"If something should happen to me" Anne said "I want you to take care of Elizabeth, make sure that she is well taken care of"

"Anne, what are you talking about?" Cordelia asked "You think that something is going to happen to you?"

Anne didn't speak for a moment. "Just promise me that" she said "If something should happen to me, take care of my daughter"

"Of course" Cordelia said "You know that I love Elizabeth. I would never let anything happen to her"

Anne's eyes filled with tears. "Thank you, Cordelia" she said "This is the greatest favor anyone could do for me"

Cordelia smiled a small smile. "Does this make us allies now?" she asked "Finally, after all these years"

Anne smiled. "I guess it does" she said "Just, don't tell anyone. To everyone else, we must remain bitter enemies. I hereby give you permission to speak harshly to me if you so choose"

Cordelia laughed. "I probably would have done that anyways" she said "With or without your permission"

Anne laughed. "So, we are agreed" she said "Secret allies"

"Agreed" Cordelia said "Good night, Anne"

"Good night, Cordelia" Anne replied "And, thank you"

&&&&&

The next day, Elizabeth made a surprise visit to the castle.

"Delia!" Elizabeth exclaimed, running up to her sister

Cordelia smiled when she saw Elizabeth. When Elizabeth had first begun to speak, she couldn't pronounce "Cordelia". All she could pronounce was "Delia". So, Cordelia was given the nickname of "Delia".

"Hey, Elizabeth!" Cordelia replied, hugging her 3-year-old sister "What are you doing here?"

"She came for a visit" said a voice "As did I"

Cordelia looked up to see Mary standing before her.

"Oh my God!" Cordelia squealed "You're here! I can't believe it!"

"Lady Bryan charged me with bringing Elizabeth here to visit today" Mary said, as she hugged her twin "I couldn't refuse the offer to come back"

"Does Father know that you were coming?"

"I'm not sure" Mary replied "I hope so. I do not want to make him mad"

"Oh, he won't be mad" Cordelia said "I'll make him not be mad!"

Mary and Cordelia laughed as they followed Elizabeth across the gardens.

"How are my brothers?" Mary asked "Doing well?"

Cordelia nodded. "Matthew has been very involved with political things, as have I" she replied "And, Patrick has been busy trying to woo Olivia"

"Woo Olivia?" Mary said "You mean…?"

"Well, not yet" Cordelia said "But, I could tell that he wants to. And, she does too"

"How exciting!" Mary said "You're definitely going to have to keep me updated on how that progresses"

"Would you expect me to do anything different?"

The sisters laughed.

"How are things going with that…thing you told me about?" Mary asked

Cordelia sighed. "Unfortunately, we haven't heard anything" she replied "But, it's only been two days since we found out about it. We can't expect things to happen quickly. Hopefully, it's just a silly rumor"

"Yes" Mary said, with a sigh "Hopefully"

"Delia, what's that?"

Cordelia and Mary turned to see Elizabeth pointing at something on the ground. They walked over and Cordelia knelt down on the ground.

"Oh my God" Cordelia said

"What is it?" Mary asked, as Elizabeth grabbed onto Mary's dress as if she was scared

"It's the end of an arrow" Cordelia said "You know where I've seen this kind of arrow before?"

Mary shook her head.

"With George Boleyn" Cordelia replied "You know how I recognized it?"

Mary shook her head again.

"Because it almost killed me three years ago" Cordelia replied "This is the same kind of arrow that almost hit my head that night that an assassination attempt was made, shortly after Matthew arrived"

"Why didn't the search parties find it?" Mary asked "It wasn't really hidden"

"Unless they purposely didn't find it"

"You mean…?"

"George Boleyn and his father were part of that search party" Cordelia said "They could have definitely skipped over this or moved it so that it wouldn't be found…except by a three-year-old girl"

"What are we going to do?" Mary asked

"I don't know" Cordelia replied, putting the bit of arrow in her pocket "But, I'm definitely going to talk to Matthew and Patrick about it later"

* * *

**_Now, if anyone could guess what reference I am making with the secret organization, that would make me happy! :)_**

**_So, hope that you like the chapter!!_**

**_Please Read and Review!!_**


	19. Deadly Plans and An Act of Kindness

"How did it go?" Boleyn asked, as he walked with his daughter in the gardens "Did you talk to her?"

"Yes, Father" Anne replied "I did. Princess Cordelia and I are now allies. Secret allies as she put it"

Boleyn smiled. "Excellent" he said "Now, we can get as close to the royal children as we possibly can. You're sure she knows nothing?"

"Positive" Anne replied "I told her that she was the only one in the castle I trusted. That she was the only one I thought that would take care of Elizabeth if anything happened to me. She thinks that I am being sincere and that I really want to be her ally"

"Good job, Anne" Boleyn said, as they spotted Cordelia playing with Elizabeth and Mary "Let the plan begin"

&&&&&

"Guards have been posted throughout the country and the castle grounds" Matthew said "They are going to be on the lookout for anything suspicious or any talk about this organization"

"Did they accept their payment?" Henry asked, as he, Matthew, and Patrick exited the castle and headed to the gardens

"They refused" Patrick replied "They felt that it was an honor to serve you"

Henry let out a chuckle. "Well, make sure that their families get something"

"Will do, Father" Matthew replied

Just then, they heard the sound of laughing. They turned to see Cordelia and Elizabeth playing near the fountains.

"Elizabeth!" Henry said, smiling

Cordelia and Elizabeth turned to see Henry, Matthew, and Patrick heading towards them.

"Daddy!" exclaimed Elizabeth, running up to Henry and her brothers

"Sweetheart!" Henry said, scooping his youngest daughter up in his arms

"Where's Mary?" Matthew whispered to Cordelia, as Henry walked away with Elizabeth in his arms

"She left when she saw you coming with Father" Cordelia replied "I think that she is scared that Father will say something to her or ignore her or something like that. She's really kind of scared of him right now. She doesn't know what he will do if he saw her again"

"I can understand that" Patrick said "Did you see the way they looked at each other when we and Father visited Hatfield a few months ago? I could almost feel the chill coming off of that stare"

"Why can't Mary just agree with Father and go on with her beliefs, like we did?" Matthew asked "It would just make everything so much easier"

"Mary is a lot like our mother" Cordelia said "You know that"

"You are too, Cordelia" Matthew said "I see Katherine in you every day"

Cordelia smiled. "Thanks, Matthew"

"Anyways" Patrick said "This is getting ridiculous. Mary can't be running away every time Father shows up. She is his oldest child, for God's sake! She shouldn't be cast out like this!"

"We're working on it, Pat" Matthew said "It's a long process"

"How the hell are we going to get her back to court if she keeps running away every time Father shows his face?" Patrick continued "She needs to stand up for herself, otherwise it will never work!"

"Calm down!" Cordelia hissed, through clenched teeth "Do you want anyone to hear?! If anyone hears what we are trying to do, the plan will be ruined and we might be disinherited! Thrown out of the line of succession! Do you want that?"

"Oh, what the hell does it matter?!" Patrick shot back "I probably won't get the throne anyway!"

Patrick stormed off towards the castle. Matthew rolled his eyes and Cordelia sighed and looked at the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Matthew whispered "Why is he acting so strange?"

Cordelia shrugged as she looked at her brother. "I don't know" she said "But, I think that we should find out"

&&&&&

In a dark room, in a house far away from the city, a group of people met. They met in secret, making sure that no one was following them in the process.

These were the people who were planning on taking control of the government. The people who were threatening the royals of England. The people who were planning on murdering the royal family.

It was the first official meeting, where everyone involved finally got together to discuss their plans.

"Welcome, brothers!" exclaimed the leader "Today is the day we make plans of our rise! Of our ascent to power!"

The crowd cheered.

"The Tudor family must be brought down!" the leader continued "King Henry has done too much that is inexcusable, including marrying Anne Boleyn and allowing a bastard son to be his ligetimate heir! We need to right these wrongs! We need to take over!"

The crowd erupted in cheers again.

"Tonight, we make our plans to get rid of the Tudor family" the leader continued "Granted, this may take a long, long time. But, eventually, we will win!"

"Are we talking about the entire Tudor family?" one man asked

The leader nodded. "Of course" he said "What did you expect? Kill the father and leave the children in power?"

"All I mean is that the children are innocent of any wrongs" the man continued "We can't blame them for the mistakes of their father"

"I agree" another man said "Especially the princesses, Mary and Cordelia. They have most certainly done nothing to deserve to be murdered"

"If we allow them to live" the leader replied "Then, they might exact their revenge on their family's murder on the people of this country. Think about it! What would you do if all of your family was murdered by an unknown killer? Would you sit back and forget about it? No! You'd fight back in the only way you can!"

There were murmurs of agreement throughout the crowd.

"Gentlemen!" the leader said "Enough questions and wasting of time! It is time to begin to plan the murder of the royal family!"

&&&&&

Jane Seymour was humming a tune to herself as she walked the halls of the castle. She was carrying some rolls of cloth to the queen's chambers, per the queen's request.

"Lady Jane!"

Jane turned around to see Cordelia running up to her. She quickly bowed.

"Your highness"

"What's this rumor I hear going around the castle?" Cordelia asked, as Jane straightened "Is it true?"

"What rumor, your highness?" Jane asked, a little confused

"About the queen"

Jane smiled a little. "That rumor is true"

"How long?" Cordelia asked "How far along is she?"

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know" Jane replied "But, she was like that when I arrived here"

"Wow" Cordelia said "You can see how much I keep up with what's going on with the queen"

Jane laughed.

"Does the king know yet?" Cordelia asked

Jane nodded. "I believe that he does" she replied "But, I'm not sure"

"Why wasn't this publicly announced?" Cordelia asked

"I think that they wanted to announce it when the queen began to show" Jane replied

"Has she begun to show?"

"A little" Jane replied "I'm sure that they'll make an announcement soon"

Cordelia nodded in response. They were silent for a moment.

"How are things going with you and the king?"

Jane blushed a little. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on!" Cordelia said, with a smile "You don't have to hide it. I see the way you look at each other"

Jane smiled. "He gave me a locket"

"Really?" Cordelia said, touching the locket that she wore around her neck at all times, the one that Henry had given her so many years before "Can I see?"

Jane nodded and showed Cordelia the locket. Cordelia opened it and smiled.

"This is so sweet" Cordelia said "I can assure you that the king didn't give a locket like this to the queen"

Jane smiled. Just then, loud yells could be heard coming from the queen's chambers.

"What the hell?" Cordelia said.

She and Jane looked at each other and then ran down the hall, towards the queen's chambers. They stopped when they saw one of the queen's ladies-in-waiting rush out of the room.

"Patricia!" Cordelia exclaimed "What happened?"

"The queen…" Patricia replied "She's losing the baby!"

Jane and Cordelia looked at each other as Patricia ran to get the doctor.

"This is all my fault!" Jane exclaimed, beginning to breathe heavily "If she hadn't seen me and the king kissing…"

"This is most certainly not your fault!" Cordelia said, though she was shocked that Jane had been kissing Henry "This is God's will. Ok? This is not your fault"

Jane nodded. "I can't go in there"

"Ok" Cordelia said "Go and take a walk in the gardens or something. I'll go in and help, ok?"

"Thank you, Cordelia" Jane said "You are a good friend"

Cordelia smiled and gave Jane a hug. She watched as Jane walked away and then hurried into the queen's chambers when she heard another yell.

"Your highness" the ladies-in-waiting said, when Cordelia burst in

"Enough with the bowing!" Cordelia exclaimed "Help the queen!"

The ladies nodded and continued on with their work. Cordelia was shocked by the scene in front of her.

Anne was curled up on her bed, blood all around her. She was crying, which was understandable considering the situation.

"Where is Lady Seymour?!" Madge exclaimed "Someone get Lady Seymour!"

"I am taking Lady Seymour's place right now, Madge" Cordelia said, quickly "Lady Seymour is unable to be here right now"

Madge could only nod. Cordelia grabbed a piece of cloth, dipped it in some water, and hurried over to Anne. She started dabbing Anne's forehead.

"You have to let it go, Anne" Cordelia whispered, as the ladies rushed about "You can't force it to stay in there!"

"I have to" Anne sobbed "I can't lose my boy! I can't lose the king's son!"

"But, you are!" Cordelia said "You have no control over this now. This is in the hands of God! You lost that control 10 minutes ago, ok? Let this play out. Let this happen!"

Anne cried some more as Cordelia tried to comfort her. She let out some more screams as the tragic event continued.

&&&&&

"So, the guards have said that there has been no unusual activity" Matthew said "Everything seems to be fine"

"But, we can't lose our guard" Henry replied, pacing "Because, if we pull the guards out, bad things might happen"

"I see your point" Patrick said "But, if there is nothing wrong, there's no point in having them stay there. It's a waste of money and time"

"It's better to have them there" Henry said "Just in case"

Just then, the door opened. Henry and his sons looked up to see a groom lead Cordelia in.

"Cordelia!" Henry exclaimed, when he saw his daughter "What happened? Are you hurt?"

Cordelia's dress was covered in blood, due to sitting with Anne on her bed during the duration of the tragic event.

"Father, I came here to tell you of some very tragic news" Cordelia said, softly "Anne lost the baby"

"She was pregnant?" Matthew said

Cordelia nodded. "According to one of the ladies-in-waiting, a public announcement was going to be made soon"

"It does explain why she hasn't gone to any jousting events lately" Patrick said "And why she's hardly left her chambers"

"Father?" Cordelia said, taking a step closer to him "Father, are you alright?"

Henry nodded. "Excuse me, children" he said, trying not to break down into tears "But, I must go and see the queen"

The children were silent as they watched their father leave his chambers.

"Well, I'm not surprised" Patrick said "That woman can't seem to stay pregnant anymore anyways. Elizabeth is the only child that Father will get out of her."

"Shut up, Patrick!" Matthew said, disgusted "As much as we don't like her, we can't be happy that she's in pain"

Matthew rolled his eyes as he turned back to his sister. "Do we know what caused it?"

"I have a guess" Cordelia said "Stress. Anger. Frustration"

"From what?" Patrick asked

"Catching Jane and Father kissing" Cordelia replied

Matthew and Patrick looked at each other in shock. "Wow" Matthew said "Wasn't expecting that"

"Yeah" Cordelia said "Neither was I"

&&&&&

Cordelia had stayed with her brothers for most of the night, discussing the threat of the secret organization and the guards posted around the cities while Henry remained elsewhere in the castle.

"What do you think is going to happen to her?" Cordelia whispered. She and Matthew were now in his chambers.

"Anne?" Matthew said "Why should anything happen to her?"

"Come on, Matthew" Cordelia said "Father is already looking at another woman and Anne just had another miscarriage. Something is going to happen!"

"My guess" Matthew said "Another divorce. Nothing too drastic, I don't think"

Cordelia nodded. "Well, I best be getting to bed" she said "Olivia will probably start worrying soon"

Matthew laughed. "Yeah, she probably will"

Cordelia smiled as she got off the bed. Matthew couldn't help but notice his sister wince.

"What caused it this time?" Matthew asked

"In all honesty, I'm not sure" Cordelia said "Maybe I accidentally aggravated it when I was running to the queen's chambers with Jane"

"But, you weren't limping when you came in to tell us about the miscarriage"

Cordelia just stared at her brother for a moment. "I'm a good actress"

Matthew almost rolled his eyes. "You haven't told him about your ankle, have you?"

"Why should I?" Cordelia replied "It would only give him cause to worry about me, which is not needed during these trying times"

"Cordelia, he's going to notice when you start limping again"

"So, I won't let him see me limp" Cordelia replied "That's what I did earlier"

"You know as well as I do that, if this episode is bad, you won't be able to hide the limping or the pain"

"Just don't say anything" Cordelia said "I'll be fine"

&&&&&

But, not known to Matthew or Cordelia was that Charles Brandon heard the whole conversation.

He had been walking past the prince's chambers when he heard the word "limping". He immediately stopped in his tracks, fear running through his body that one of the royal children had a wound like their father.

He ducked into the shadows when the door to Matthew's chambers opened and Cordelia walked out. He watched as she walked. He could see barely any signs of limping in the princess's walk. Yet, he could tell that she was in pain.

He was tempted to go in and ask Matthew what he and his sister were talking about, but he didn't. It wasn't any of his business. But, he was going to make it a point to suggest to Henry to have the doctors' check on his daughter's ankle the next time she had a check-up.

* * *

**_Ok, I apoligize if I upset anyone by the truth in Anne's alliance with Cordelia. But, I needed that to happen for something that happens later in the story. Sorry!_**

**_Also, I changed the scene where Anne has a miscarriage after seeing Henry and Jane a little bit, as you can tell. But, I kind of liked the dialogue that took place between Matthew, Patrick, and Cordelia after the miscarriage. And, this is fanfiction ;)_**

**_Also, the ankle thing will come up later on as well. :)_**

**_So, I hope that you like this chapter!!_**

**_Please Read and Review!!_**


	20. Not Again!

"Now that your sister has had yet another miscarriage, we have to be more careful than ever" Boleyn said, the next day "The king is losing interest fast!"

"So, do you want Peter to start?" George asked "I've had him waiting on standby until we are ready"

Boleyn thought for a moment. "I think it would be best" he replied "We don't know how quickly the king will lose interest and we need to make sure that Elizabeth is the only heir left or that Anne gets pregnant again before…"

"Before what?" George asked

Boleyn turned to look at his son. "Don't you get it?" he asked "The only way we can be sure that Elizabeth will be queen is if…"

It George a moment to realize what his father was saying. "You're not seriously considering that!"

"Of course I am" Boleyn replied "It's the only way we can be sure that Elizabeth becomes queen!"

George was too shocked to speak. Boleyn hurried off down the hall, leaving his son behind. George followed shortly after.

&&&&&

Cordelia and Mary stood in front of their mother's grave at Peterborough's Cathedral. It was the third month anniversary of their mother's death and it was the first time that Mary was able to go to the grave.

Cordelia had actually snuck Mary out of Hatfield so she could go and pay respects to Katherine. She was furious when she found out that Henry wasn't going to allow Mary to pay respects to Katherine. It was bad enough that Mary couldn't see Katherine before she died, but not being able to go to the funeral or to the grave was too much.

The sisters held hands as they stared down at the grave. Though it had been three months, neither one of them could believe that their mother was gone.

"Was it nice?" Mary asked

"The funeral?" Cordelia said "Yes, it was nice"

"I wish I could have been there for her" Mary said "I should have been there for her!"

"She knows that you were there in spirit" Cordelia said, as tears rolled down her cheeks "You only left her physically, not spiritually"

Mary tried to smile as tears rolled down her cheeks. "At least she is with Grandmother and Grandfather in heaven"

Cordelia smiled. "That's true" she said "I wish we could have met them. From the stories I've heard, they sound truly amazing"

"I'm sure that they were" Mary said "Look at our mother"

Cordelia smiled. "I took Grandmother's name for my confirmation name"

Mary smiled too. "I took Mother's"

Cordelia turned to her sister. "You were allowed to be confirmed?"

Mary chuckled. "In a secret ceremony"

Cordelia laughed. "Come on" she said "We better leave before someone realizes where we went"

&&&&&

Olivia looked up when she heard the door to Cordelia's chambers open. She had been putting some of Cordelia's clothes away while Cordelia was at the cemetery.

"Oh! Your highness!" Olivia said, bowing to Patrick "Cordelia's not here right now. But, she should be back soon"

"Then, it's a good thing I didn't come to see my sister" Patrick said, with a smile

Olivia almost blushed. "You came to see me?"

Patrick nodded. "Yes, I did"

"What can I do for you, your Highness?"

"Come with me" Patrick said "For a walk. You're a hard worker. You can't have that much work to do right now"

Olivia shook her head. "I was just putting some of Cordelia's clothes away" she said "But, that can wait"

Patrick smiled. "Good". He held his hand out for her to take. "Lady Olivia?"

Olivia smiled and took his hand. "Prince Patrick"

"Just Patrick" he said "Just Patrick"

"Ok" Olivia said, with a chuckle "Patrick"

&&&&&

Cordelia had just arrived back to the castle when she noticed Patrick and Olivia taking a walk in the garden.

"Look at that, Caballo" Cordelia whispered as she led the horse into the stables "Patrick and Olivia are finally spending some time together. Can you hear wedding bells? I know I can"

&&&&&

"So, where's Olivia tonight?" Henry asked.

Henry and Cordelia were playing cards in her chambers with Matthew and Charles.

"Oh, I don't know" Cordelia replied, placing some coins in the center of the table "Spending some time with your youngest son"

"Really?" Charles said, surprised "What kind of time?"

That caused Matthew and Henry to laugh. Cordelia smiled.

"Dinner, your grace" Cordelia replied "Dinner. That's all I know"

"Yes, well when dinner turns into a sleepover, we'll know better" Matthew said, putting a card down on the table

"Now, now" Henry said, over Charles and Matthew's laughter "I know that my son wouldn't take advantage of any woman like that"

"Oh, yeah!" Cordelia said, turning to look at her father "Because he's _your_ son"

That caused to make Charles and Matthew laugh even harder. Henry couldn't help but chuckle.

"Good one, Cordelia" Henry said "Very good"

"Thank you, Father" Cordelia said, with a smile

&&&&&

Though there was a chill to the air, they couldn't feel it. Their bodies covered in sweat, breathing heavily, all they could feel was the heat of passion between them.

"I should go" Olivia said, starting to get up

"No" Patrick said "Stay. Please"

"Cordelia might start to worry…"

"No, she won't" Patrick said "Cordelia's not like that"

"But, what if Matthew or your father comes in and finds us?" Olivia asked "I could be asked to leave court!"

"No, you won't" Patrick said, pulling her into his arms "Trust me. Everything will be fine"

Olivia sighed and leaned her head against Patrick's chest. "What are we going to do about this?"

"Well, I am going to court you" Patrick said "And we'll see where that takes us. How does that sound?"

Olivia smiled. "Sounds good to me"

&&&&&

Matthew was whistling a tune to himself as he walked the halls of the castle. He was planning on going for a ride on his horse considering the fact that it was beautiful sunny day and he had nothing else better to do.

Matthew nodded to the guards as he walked out of the castle and over to the stables. He was still whistling as he got his horse saddled. He was so concentrated on getting ready that he didn't notice a man come up behind him.

He was taken off guard as rope was wrapped around his neck. He thrashed against his assailant, desperately trying to get the rope away from his neck. He could barely breathe. Whoever was attacking him was very strong.

Matthew quickly kicked his assailant in the place that should not be kicked, sending his assailant into intense pain. While his assailant was doubled over, Matthew took the opportunity to begin to punch him. He punched him in the face and multiple times in the stomach before the assailant stood straight again.

The assailant punched Matthew multiple times in the face, causing his eye to turn black and blue and his lip to split and bleed. The assailant quickly grabbed a nearby shovel and whacked Matthew over the head, sending him to the ground.

Then, he quickly ran away.

&&&&&

"Guards!" Henry said, walking outside the castle "Have you seen Prince Matthew today?"

"Yes, majesty" one guard replied "He went into the stables to get his horse about 15 minutes ago"

"Thank you" Henry said, with a smile as he headed to the stables.

"Matthew!" he said, when he got closer "Matthew? Have you left yet? I'd like to go riding with you…"

He stopped short when he walked into the stables. The color drained from his face, the same way it did when Cordelia was poisoned three years before.

There, on the floor of the stables, his son laid bleeding…unconscious.

"Guards!" Henry screamed, at the top of his lungs "Guards!"

He ran over to his son's unconscious body and knelt down next to it, gathering Matthew up in his arms. The guards ran in a moment later.

"Get the physician!" Henry commanded, as he turned to look at the guards "Hurry!"

The guards nodded and ran off to find the doctor. Henry quickly turned back to his son and slowly stood, with Matthew in his arms. He ran as quickly as he could back to the castle.

There was going to be a full investigation, Henry was going to make sure of it. Whoever did this to his eldest son was going to pay.

Or else.

&&&&&

"Late night, Olivia?"

Olivia winced as she closed the door behind her. She had been hoping to get back to Cordelia's chambers without her noticing.

"There's no need to be scared" Cordelia said, walking up to her friend "I'm your friend, remember? I'm not like my stepmother. I allow you to have fun once in a while"

Olivia smiled a smile of relief.

"So, how was it?" Cordelia asked, linking arms with Olivia "Was it amazing? Fun?"

"More than words can explain" Olivia said, with another smile "Your brother is so wonderful. So sweet, caring, passionate…"

"Give me details!" Cordelia said, as the two sat on her bed "Well, not _all_ the details, but a lot of them"

"Well…"

Olivia stopped when there was a knock on the door. She started to get up to answer it when Cordelia stopped her.

"I can handle this" she said.

Olivia chuckled.

"Come in!" Cordelia yelled

The door opened to reveal Charles Brandon.

"Charles!" Cordelia said "To what do I owe this honor?"

"Cordelia, what I have to tell you isn't easy"

Cordelia's face fell. Olivia grabbed onto her hand for support.

"Matthew has been attacked" Charles continued "Beaten, actually"

"Beaten?" Cordelia said "Beaten?"

Charles nodded. "He's unconscious right now" he replied "His eye is black and blue, his lip is split, and some of the guards found a shovel in the stables with his blood on it"

"Oh my God" Cordelia said "This can't be happening…"

There was silence for a moment.

"Where is he?" Cordelia demanded

"He is in his chambers" Charles replied "But, your father doesn't want you to see him the way he is now"

"Like hell I won't!" Cordelia said "He was there for me when I was sick, I'm going to be there for him!"

Cordelia quickly got off of her bed and pushed past Charles, with Olivia close behind. He quickly turned and headed after Cordelia and Olivia.

* * *

**_Here's a new chapter for you!! _**

**_I hope that you like it!!_**

**_I have a favor to ask you, my reviewers. If there is something that you feel can be improved, or something that I made a mistake on, please let me know and I will try to improve it or fix it. Like many of you, I do this for fun. I am always open to trying to fix something or make something better. _**

**_Yes, some things might be inaccurate, and I am not trying to do that on purpose. If I do, it is merely by accident. I am trying to be as accurate as possible with this story while still being able to say what I want to in my story. I want to remind everyone that this story is a work of fanfiction. Things will change, others will stay the same. But, I am trying really hard to still have the various important events happen on the day they actually happened and to keep the characters in character. _**

**_So, if you feel that something can be better or anything of that nature, please just let me know and I will try to improve myself and my writing skills. Feel free to PM me, if you wish, with any thoughts or questions you may have about the story. _**

**_Thank you in advance and I hope that you like the chapter._**

**_Please Read and Review!!_**


	21. Deadly Suspicions and an Odd Request

Cordelia practically kicked the door in when she arrived at Matthew's chambers. Olivia flinched, thinking about how much pain Cordelia just exposed herself – and her ankle – to by almost kicking in the door.

"Cordelia…" Patrick said, jumping up when he saw his sister

"You're not stopping me, Patrick" Cordelia said "He was there for me, I'm going to be there for him"

"Delia, you don't want to see him like this" Patrick said "Please. Remember him as he was"

"He's not dead, Patrick!" Cordelia exclaimed "You're acing like he's dead!"

"There's a good chance" Patrick said "There's a good chance that he is going to die"

"Yes, well there was a good chance that I was going to die too" Cordelia said "But, miracles do happen"

Cordelia pushed past her brother, Patrick rolling his eyes in the process. She stopped short when she reached Matthew's bed. Tears formed in her eyes and blurred her vision.

She didn't take her eyes off of her unconscious brother. She didn't even notice when Henry wrapped his arms around her. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Charles" Henry said, softly "Take Cordelia out of here. Take her back to her chambers for a little while"

Charles nodded and took Cordelia out of her father's arms. With his arm around her, Charles led Cordelia out of Matthew's chambers, with Olivia close behind.

Henry slowly turned back to Matthew's bed. Anger formed inside of him, on top of the sadness.

"I want search parties out there finding the bastard who did this to my son" Henry said, softly, to Boleyn and George who were also in the room "I don't want them to come back until they find something"

"Majesty, the guards are already searching everyone on the castle grounds" Boleyn replied "All of the staff and servants, anyone who is on castle grounds"

"Good" Henry said "Now, if you'd excuse me, I have to go and pray for my son"

Boleyn and George bowed as Henry passed them, with Patrick close behind. They looked at each other for a moment and a couple of small smiles passed between them.

&&&&&

"Father! Father!"

Henry almost rolled his eyes as he turned around to his youngest son. "What is it, Patrick?" he asked "I'm a little preoccupied right now"

"Father, I was just wondering…" Patrick said, almost afraid of continuing "What's going to happen if Matthew dies?"

Henry eyed his son carefully. "What do you mean?" he asked "What do you think is going to happen?"

"I mean with the succession, Father"

Henry's eyes widened. "_That's_ all you can think about right now?"

Patrick looked at the ground.

"Your brother – your twin brother – is practically dying in there and all you can think about is the succession?!"

Patrick was silent.

"You disgust me!" Henry said "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"It's something to think about, Father" Patrick said "I'm just trying to think of England"

"Leave that to me for now" Henry said, coldly "You better pray that your brother pulls through because, if you don't, I might start to believe that it was _you_ who attacked him!"

"Father!"

"Look at the evidence, son" Henry said, harshly "Your brother is dying and all you care about is who takes his place in the royal succession. That's very suspicious if you ask me"

Patrick just stared at his father. Henry stared back. After a moment of awkward staring, Henry turned on his heel and continued on down the hallway. Once Henry was gone, Patrick turned and punched the wall.

&&&&&

Mary was sitting in her bedroom, reading a book, when Lady Bryan came in.

"Lady Mary"

Mary looked up, quickly stood and bowed. "Lady Bryan"

"I have some bad news to tell you" Lady Bryan said "About your brother"

"My brother?"

"Yes" Lady Bryan continued "It seems that Prince Matthew has been attacked…"

"Oh my God!" Mary said, grabbing onto the bedpost for support

"The doctors are not sure whether or not he will live" Lady Bryan continued "They think that he was hit over the head by a shovel. He is unconscious as of right now"

Mary's eyes filled with tears. "It's just like Cordelia all over again"

Lady Bryan looked to the ground. "The king has asked me to tell you that you are relieved of your duties until further notice" she said "There is also a chance that you might be moved back to the castle, but nothing is definite"

Mary could only nod. Lady Bryan walked over to her and pulled her into her embrace. Mary broke down into tears.

"I'm sure that everything will be alright" Lady Bryan said, trying to soothe Mary "I'm sure that Prince Matthew will pull through. Look at Princess Cordelia. She was in a far worse state than your brother is in and she survived"

"I hope so, Lady Bryan" Mary said, pulling away "I sincerely hope so"

&&&&&

"Did you hear?!" Boleyn said, angrily "The king is thinking of moving Mary back into the castle!"

"Of course I heard!" Anne said "And, I'm not too happy about it!"

"What are you so mad about?" George asked "If all of the royal children are back in the castle, it will be easier for us to get rid of them"

"The fact that the king is showing compassion towards Mary is what's wrong" Boleyn replied "It means that Mary might have a shot at the throne"

"Father, all of his children have a shot at the throne!" Anne exclaimed "Haven't you realized that by now? Henry never stopped loving Mary. You can tell when he talks about her and by the way he's acted towards her lately"

"Which means we have to work quickly to get rid of them" Boleyn said "Very quickly"

"But, we have to wait until something happens with Matthew" George said "We can't attack again until something happens with him"

"Oh, who knows how long that will take?" Anne said "Look at Cordelia. She was on her death bed for almost a week before she miraculously pulled through!"

"Your sister is right" Boleyn said "Our next attacks are going to have to be public"

"Public?" George said "Are you serious?"

"Public meaning that they look like accidents" Boleyn explained "Like, during a jousting event for example"

"A jousting event?" Anne said "There aren't going to be any jousting events until something happens with Matthew"

"Maybe you could use your alliance with Princess Cordelia to get one set up" Boleyn replied

"Do you really think that Cordelia is going to want to go to Henry about having a jousting tournament while Matthew is sick?" George said "She's going to think that idea is crazy!"

"Oh, I'm sure that your sister will think of something" Boleyn said, looking at his daughter, who had a sly smile on her face "She'll think of something"

&&&&&

Cordelia was in her chambers with Charles and Olivia, doing anything to keep her mind off of her brother. She had tried to go back and sit at his bedside – something that she heard he had done for her – but Charles and Olivia wouldn't let her, not yet anyway.

Charles was reading a book, Olivia was playing with a deck of cards by herself, and Cordelia was staring out the window.

"Why don't you sit down, Cordelia?" Charles said, looking up from his book "Relax a little"

"Relax?" Cordelia said, turning towards him "Relax? How can I relax?"

"It's the best thing to do in these situations" Charles said "There's no use getting yourself all worked up. You have to stay calm in situations like these"

"How can I stay calm?" Cordelia said "My brother is dying!"

"It's very hard" Olivia replied "But, you have to try"

Cordelia was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. Olivia got up to answer it and Anne walked in. Charles stood and he and Olivia quickly bowed to the queen.

"I'd like to speak with Cordelia" Anne said "Alone"

Olivia and Charles looked to Cordelia for approval. Cordelia nodded, not looking at any of them. Charles and Olivia looked at each other for a moment and then left the room, closing the door behind them.

"What do you want, Anne?" Cordelia said "I'm really not in the mood for anything right now"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing" Anne replied, taking a step closer to her stepdaughter "I know that you are close to Matthew"

Cordelia slowly turned to look at Anne. "I'll be alright once Matthew is ok"

Anne nodded in response. "You know, it might be a good idea to get our minds off of Matthew for a little while"

"Excuse me?" Cordelia said

"What I mean is" Anne said "We shouldn't put our lives on halt until something happens with Matthew. We should try to think of happy things, along with worrying about Matthew's well being"

"Matthew deserves all the same courtesies that I got when I was in the same boat he was" Cordelia said "And, as far as I know, everyone's lives stopped while I was sick"

"That is true" Anne said "And, it was very painful for everyone involved"

Cordelia rolled her eyes and looked away from her stepmother.

"Cordelia, listen" Anne said "It might be a good idea to hold a jousting tournament in Matthew's honor"

"Jousting tournament?"

"Yes!" Anne said "It would get our minds off of this tragedy for a little while. I'm not saying for a long time. Just for a day, to give everyone's mind a rest and have some enjoyment during this sad time"

Cordelia was silent for a moment. "Why are you coming to me with this idea?" she asked "Why aren't you going to your husband?"

"Because I thought that he might listen to you more than he listens to me" Anne said, with sadness in her voice "You know that that's what's been happening lately"

Cordelia took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I will consider it" she said "But, I'm not promising that I will suggest it or that Father will accept the idea"

"That's all I ask" Anne said "For you to consider it"

There was silence for a moment.

"You know" Anne said "If you ever want to talk, my door is always open"

Cordelia nodded and slowly turned back to her stepmother. "Thank you for taking the time to see how I am" she said "I appreciate it"

Anne nodded. "What are stepmothers for?"

Cordelia tried to smile, but it didn't work. She looked down at the ground as Anne turned and left her chambers.

_How stupid does she think I am? _Cordelia thought

* * *

**_Hope that you like this chapter!!_**

**_Just to let everyone know, this is going to be a very long...saga, so to speak. Right now, it is 212 pages on word (My longest story yet!) I am trying to find a spot where I can stop this story and then post a sequel, but I'm not sure when that is going to happen. I have a lot of interesting - or at least what I think is interesting :) - ideas coming up, but I'm not sure where/if I am going to "cut" this story off, so to speak. :) So, there may or may not be a "sequel", haha!_**

**_Anyways, hope that you like this chapter!!_**

**_Please Read and Review!!_**


	22. Slowly But Surely

"We have been commanded, by his Majesty, to prepare Lady Mary's former chambers for her return to the castle" Cromwell told the servants "It seems that his Majesty wants both the Lady Mary and Princess Elizabeth to live here at the castle"

"Where is Princess Elizabeth going to be staying?" one servant asked

"His Majesty would like one of the unused chambers to be set up for her use" Cromwell replied

"Any word on Prince Matthew?" another servant asked

Cromwell sighed. "Unfortunately" he said "There's no change"

The servants were silent.

"Now" Cromwell said "Go about your jobs. I expect the chambers to be ready soon"

The servants quickly left the room. Cromwell sighed again and sat down at his desk.

"Is it true?"

Cromwell looked up and saw Boleyn standing in front of his desk.

"Is what true, my lord?" Cromwell replied

"Mary is coming back to the castle" Boleyn replied "Definitely?"

Cromwell nodded. "Your granddaughter is coming back to the castle as well, my lord"

"Why?" Boleyn asked "Why are they coming here?"

"The king would like all of his children to stay here in the castle" Cromwell replied "He wants to be sure that they are as protected as possible"

"But, how protected can they be here?" Boleyn asked "Both Matthew and Cordelia have been attacked _on castle grounds_!"

"I'm only doing what his majesty commands" Cromwell replied

Boleyn stared at him for a moment and then stormed out of Cromwell's office. Cromwell stared after him for a moment, shook his head, and went back to work.

&&&&&

"¡Maldita perra! Se pregunta cómo va a hacerme esto?" (Damn bitch! How could she do this to me?)

Mary was shocked when she walked up to Cordelia's chambers. She and Cordelia had learned Spanish from their mother when they were young, when Katherine told them that they had Spanish origins from her side of the family. Cordelia only spoke in Spanish when she was really mad or wanted to keep something a secret, since only a few members of the family and court could actually speak the language. Without knocking, Mary walked into her sister's chambers.

"Pensó que podría engañar a mí!" (She thought she could fool me!) Cordelia exclaimed, not noticing that Mary was in the room "Ha! Soy demasiado inteligente para eso!" (I'm too smart for that!)

"¿Qué tiene de malo, Cordelia?" (What's wrong, Cordelia?)

Cordelia whipped around when she heard her sister's voice. "Esa maldita perra Padre llama a su esposa!" (That damn bitch Father calls his wife!)

"¿Qué hizo ella?" (What did she do?)

"Ella trató de engañarme!" (She tried to trick me!) Cordelia replied "Ella trató de engañarme pensando que éramos amigos! Soy tan estúpido! Debería haber conocido mejor!" (She tried to trick me into thinking that we were friends! I'm so stupid! I should have known better!)

"Bien, Cordelia." (Alright, Cordelia) Mary said, putting a hand on her sister's shoulder "Cálmate. Dime lo que pasó" (Calm down. Tell me what happened)

"Ella me dijo que yo era el único que confía en el castillo, en toda la familia." (She told me that I was the only one she trusted in the castle, in the entire family) Cordelia explained "Ella me hizo creer que era el único que podía confiar con Elizabeth si algo pasó con ella. Fuimos aliados, o así que pensé. Yo soy tan estúpido para creer ella!" (She made me believe that I was the only one she could trust with Elizabeth if something happened to her. We were allies, or so I thought. I am so stupid for believing her!)

"Está bien." (It's ok) Mary said, trying to calm Cordelia down "Todos cometemos errores. Que todos han estado en situaciones como ésta. ¿Cómo saber que usted engañar?" (We all make mistakes. We all have been in situations like this. How did you figure out that she tricked you?)

"Era demasiado bonito para mí." (She was being too nice to me) Cordelia replied "Ella vino a verme cuando se enteró de Mateo. Era demasiado bonito. Sin embargo, también trató de convencer a mí tener la competencia en un enfrentamiento Mateo honor a todos fuera de la mente el hecho de que está enfermo." (She came to see me when she found out about Matthew. She was being too nice. But, she also tried to convince me to have a jousting competition in Matthew's honor to get everyone's minds off of the fact that he is sick.)

"Enfrentamiento de competencia?" (Jousting competitions?) Mary said "Deberíamos tener servicios de oración dice en su honor! No enfrentamiento concursos!" (We should have prayer services said in his honor! Not jousting competitions!)

"Exactly" Cordelia said, speaking English again "I guess things are back to the way they used to be. And, I'm not going to hide it, except in front of Father, of course"

"No, Cordelia!" Mary said "Play along. If you don't, who knows what they will do to you?"

Cordelia thought for a moment. "I'll try" she said "But, I'm not promising anything"

&&&&&

Henry was pacing back and forth in his chambers when Charles walked in.

"Something wrong, majesty?"

Henry looked up when he heard Charles's voice. "Yes" he replied "My youngest son"

"What happened?" Charles asked, sitting down in a chair

"He might be behind Matthew's attack"

"Excuse me?"

Henry turned to look at his friend. "He doesn't care whether Matthew lives or dies" he said "All he cares about is who takes Matthew's place in the succession"

"You must be joking!" Charles said, shocked "I admit, Patrick has always been very…interested in the line of succession. But, I can't believe that he would stoop so low as to wish for his brother's death!"

"It's true" Henry said "He questioned me about it after you took Cordelia back to her chambers"

Charles was silent for a moment. "What are you going to do?"

"It depends on what the search parties come up with" Henry replied "If they end up coming up with nothing, then I'm going to have them investigate him"

"Do you realize the scandal that will arise if Patrick is found guilty of attempting to kill Matthew?" Charles said "The royal families would go crazy over something like this!"

"That's why we have to keep my suspicions as secret as possible" Henry said "We're not going to tell Mary or Cordelia anything. We're not even going to tell Cromwell, the Boleyn's, or the queen. This stays between you and me"

"What if the search parties do find something?" Charles asked "What then?"

"Then, we're going to investigate if whoever is found used my son as a partner"

Charles nodded as the door to Henry's chambers burst open and Cromwell ran in.

"What is it, Cromwell?" Henry asked

"We've found him" Cromwell said, out of breath "We found who we think attacked the prince"

Henry and Charles looked at each other for a minute.

"Call an emergency meeting of parliament!" Henry commanded "Have the prisoner locked up until parliament is ready to meet!"

Cromwell nodded and headed back out of the room.

"Charles, go find my daughters" Henry said "Tell them what's going on and tell them about the emergency calling of Parliament"

"Cordelia _and_ Mary?"

"Yes" Henry said "Both of them"

Charles couldn't help but smile as Henry rushed out of the room.

Slowly, but surely, Mary was getting her place back.

&&&&&

"I have heard the doctors say that Matthew is making some progress" Jane said. She, Olivia, and Cordelia were in Cordelia's chambers "It seems they heard him make some moaning noises, which means he must be coming out of the coma"

"That is wonderful news!" exclaimed Cordelia, her face brightening "I wonder if Father knows yet?"

"I doubt it" Olivia replied "He's been too busy trying to figure out who did this to Matthew"

"Surely the doctors would have told the king first, though" Jane said "Wouldn't they?"

"Most likely" Cordelia replied "Where did you find this out?"

"From one of the servants that was in Matthew's chambers taking care of him" Jane replied "So, a reliable source"

Cordelia smiled. Just then, the door burst open.

"Cordelia!" Charles said, a little out of breath "Excuse my entrance, but your father wants you"

"Something wrong?" Cordelia asked

"No" Charles said "There's an emergency meeting of parliament. The search parties have found who they think attacked Matthew"

Cordelia looked at her two friends for a moment and then looked back at Charles. "Alright" Cordelia said "I'll be there in a few minutes"

"Where's your sister?" Charles asked "She wasn't in her chambers"

"Mary?" Cordelia said "I think she's with Elizabeth. Why?"

"Your father wants both of you there" Charles replied

"He wants Mary to come to parliament?" Cordelia said "You're kidding!"

"That's the good thing" Charles said "I'm not"

He quickly left the room, closing the door behind him. Cordelia turned back to Olivia and Jane, shocked looks on all of their faces.

"The king wants Mary to go to parliament?" Jane said "That's a change!"

"A change for the better" Cordelia said "This might mean that she's coming back into his favor!"

"Either that or Patrick has done something to make the king mad" Olivia said "I mean, it's not like the king is calling her princess yet"

"This is a working process" Cordelia replied "I mean, Mary is already living at the castle again and now she's been asked to come to an emergency meeting of parliament"

"Well, the only reason that Mary came back to the castle was because of the attack on Matthew" Jane said "I fear that we may still have to work on getting her fully in favor in the king's eyes"

"And we will" Cordelia said, backing towards the door "But, the goal might be closer in our sights than we thought'

Olivia and Jane smiled as Cordelia hurried out of her chambers.

&&&&&

"I'm so nervous" Mary said, as she and her sister waited to be announced to the parliament

"There's no need to be" Cordelia assured her "You're going to be fine. All we really do is sit there and watch, maybe throw some opinions out here and there. It's actually a lot of fun"

"Is Father already in there?"

Cordelia nodded. "Yes, I can see him from here"

"Ok" Mary said, taking in a deep breath "Let's go"

Cordelia smiled and walked up to the announcer. She nodded to him so that he would start.

"Her Highness Princess Cordelia Tudor and the Lady Mary Tudor!"

Cordelia and Mary kept their eyes focused on their father as they walked towards his throne. Cordelia couldn't help but notice the shocked looks on the Boleyn's faces.

They quickly bowed to their father and Cordelia led Mary up the back stairs to the royal children's private box, where Patrick was already seated.

* * *

**_I'd like to let everyone know that I did decide where to cut this story off, so to speak. So, there is going to be a sequel! :)_**

**_Here's a new chapter for you!!_**

**_I hope that you like it!!_**

**_Please Read and Review!!_**


	23. Blood Spilt on Parliament's Floor

"What is Mary doing here?" George whispered to his father "She has never been asked to come to parliament before!"

"This is what I feared" Boleyn replied "She is slowly coming back into the king's favor. Soon, she'll have just as much power as the others!"

"What are we going to do?" George said

"We're going to have to wait and see how this plays out before we can decide on anything" Boleyn said "That's all we can do"

&&&&&

"Where have you been?" Cordelia asked, as she and Mary arrived at the private box and more people were announced "I haven't seen you in a couple of days!"

"I've been in my chambers, praying for our brother" Patrick replied "Mary"

"Patrick" she replied "Nice to see you again"

"Welcome to parliament, Mary" Patrick said "And, I hear that you are now living back at the castle"

"Elizabeth is as well" Mary said "I feel that that's the only reason why I was asked to come back, for I am still taking care of her"

Patrick nodded as the proceedings began.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming on such short notice" Henry said "But, we are dealing with an issue that is very dear to me and my family, and with the affairs of England"

There was silence for a moment.

"Here today" Henry continued "We have the man who is accused of beating the Prince Matthew so that he is on his deathbed!"

The crowd erupted in excited chatter as the suspect was brought into the room. Cordelia couldn't help but notice the looks on Boleyn and George's faces.

"Look at that" Cordelia said, to her brother and sister "Look at the Boleyn's. Did they just go pale?"

"Looks like it" Patrick said "Look at their faces. They almost look scared"

"Do you think that they know the suspect?" Mary said, turning to Patrick and Cordelia

"I'm willing to bet that they do" Cordelia said "Definitely"

"Peter Samuels" Henry said "You are charged with brutally attacking Prince Matthew. How do you plead?"

Peter was silent. His eyes remained on the chains around his wrists and ankles.

"How do you plead?" Henry said, again

Peter still remained silent.

"Oh! For God's sake, answer!" Patrick exclaimed

Everyone turned to look up at the private box that was occupied by the royal children. Mary noticed the outraged look on Henry's face as he looked at his youngest son. Cordelia was desperately trying to get Patrick to calm down.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" she whispered "Calm down, or you'll be thrown out of parliament!"

"Like it really matters!" Patrick whispered back

Cordelia gave him a look as if she said "Don't start". Patrick rolled his eyes and turned back towards the members of parliament.

"My apologies" he said "Please forgive my outburst"

"As I was saying" Henry said, slowly taking his eyes off of Patrick "How do you plead?"

Peter sighed. "I can't lie" he said "Guilty"

The crowd began to whisper again. Charles looked to Henry and then at Mary, Cordelia, and Patrick, shock written all over his face. Cromwell stared at Peter with anger in his eyes.

"What was your reason for attacking the Prince?" Henry continued

"I was hired to, your majesty" Peter continued

"By who?"

"I am not at liberty to say" Peter said "For, I never saw the person's face or heard their name"

Cordelia's eyes quickly looked to the Boleyn's, who had looks of relief on their faces.

"Did you have any partners?" Henry asked "Any accomplices who might be out for another member of the court?"

"My partners are too numerous to say" Peter said, a sudden coldness to his voice, as if he just got a burst of courage

Bolts of fear shot through the bodies of Cordelia, Patrick, and Mary. Was he talking about the secret organization?

"Give us some names" Cromwell demanded

"I am not at liberty to do that either" Peter said, slowly turning to Cromwell "But, what I can say is that, with my impending death, they won't bother to hide themselves! And, they won't rest until every single member of the royal family is dead!"

Anger and fear raged in Henry's eyes. He quickly glanced at Charles, Cromwell, and then his children.

"You are sentenced to death by burning!" Henry said anger clear in his voice "But, until then, you are to remain in the tower, until I see that it is time for your death!"

"No, majesty" Peter said "That's not how it's going to work"

All of a sudden, a dagger appeared out of nowhere in Peter's hands. He stabbed himself in the stomach, falling to the ground and blood surrounding the floor around him. The crowd gasped and Henry automatically stood in shock.

"Oh my God!" Mary said, sobbing as she turned away from the body "How horrible!"

Cordelia couldn't take her eyes off of the body and the guards who were picking it up and moving it out of everyone's sight. Once the body was out of sight, Cordelia quickly looked at Henry, who was rubbing his face with his hands. She then looked to Cromwell and Charles, who were in just as much shock as she was at Peter's suicide.

"He was our only connection to the organization!" Patrick exclaimed "I can't believe that just happened"

"I guess we're just going to have to find another connection" Mary said, turning back around since the body was gone

"How?" Cordelia said "Wait until another one of us attacked?"

"That might be all we can do" Patrick said "That might be all we can do"

&&&&&

"He fooled me" George said, in disbelief as Peter's body was taken away "He fooled me into thinking that he was a poor man who needed money to get his son into school! I had no idea that he was part of that organization!"

"We must be on guard" Boleyn said "For, if we are not, I fear for our lives"

&&&&&

"I can't believe this" Mary said "They're real. This organization is real!"

"We're not going to be allowed to leave the castle now" Cordelia said "Father is going to make us stay in the castle"

"We're adults now" Patrick said "We are free to make our own decisions. Father has no control over what we can and can't do"

"What are you talking about?" Cordelia asked, turning towards her brother "We're not just any adults. We are the children of the King of England! Of course our father still has at least some control over what we do!"

"Well, he'll probably allow us to wander through castle grounds" Mary said "He can't keep us inside forever. And, it's not like guards don't accompany us when we go out to begin with"

"You have a point" Cordelia said "Maybe, if we take guards with us, we can still go off castle grounds"

"I guess we'll see what happens" Patrick said "But, I tell you this now, I am not going to be a prisoner in my own home!"

Cordelia and Mary watched in shock as Patrick got up and headed down the stairs.

"What is going on with him lately?" Cordelia said "He's been acting really strange"

"I wouldn't know" Mary said "But, that doesn't mean we won't find out"

The two sisters looked at each other for a moment before heading downstairs themselves.

&&&&&

"You had no right to have an outburst like that!" Henry yelled, as he and his son burst into Henry's chambers "How old are you? Are you an adult or a child?!"

"I'm sorry, Father" Patrick said, trying not to roll his eyes "I have a hard time controlling myself when it comes to our family and their safety and honor"

"We all have a hard time" Henry replied "I'm sure that Cordelia and Mary wanted to say something too, but they controlled themselves. I wanted to say something, but I controlled myself!"

"Yes" Patrick said, getting annoyed "Because Cordelia and Mary are angels on earth! They couldn't possibly do anything wrong!"

Henry slapped his son across the face. "Don't you dare talk about your sisters like that!"

Patrick glared at his father for a moment. Henry glared back.

"Strike two, son" Henry said, coldly "If you don't shape up soon, you're out!"

Patrick watched as Henry headed towards his bedchamber and closed the door behind him. He rolled his eyes and slammed his fist on the table before heading out of his father's chambers.

&&&&&

"She was at parliament?!"

Boleyn nodded at his daughter's exclamation. "Yes, she was" he said "It was almost like she was taking Matthew's place while he was ill"

"This is not good" Anne said, beginning to pace in her chambers "Mary is coming back into Henry's good graces very quickly"

"She can't be coming back that quickly" George said "She is still required to take care of Elizabeth _and_ she is still not considered princess in Henry's eyes"

"He has a point" Boleyn said "Cordelia and Mary walked in together and Mary was still announced as 'Lady Mary' while Cordelia was announced 'Princess Cordelia'"

"Maybe you're right" Anne said "Maybe she was just taking Matthew's place"

"But" George said "It's not like Cordelia, Matthew, and Patrick do a whole lot at parliament. They just sit up in their box and watch. It's what happens after parliament that we have to watch"

"He's right again" Boleyn said "Matthew, Cordelia, and Patrick have gained a considerable amount of power over the past three years. I think that that has to do with Henry letting them be as involved as they are. Are they still involved with Portugal?"

Anne nodded. "As far as I know" she said, with a sigh "But, nothing has been happening in Portugal where they would need their help"

"Do you think that Mary is going to permanently take Matthew's place?" George asked "When he dies, that spot would be open"

"He's not going to die" Anne said, staring into space

"What are you talking about?" Boleyn asked "Of course he is!"

Anne shook her head. "He came out of the coma while parliament was in session today" she said "He's going to be fine"

"I guess the organization didn't do as good a job as they thought they did" George said, almost with a chuckle

Boleyn gave his son a look as if to say "Shut up!" George obliged.

"The organization?" Anne said "That's who you hired? This group of people who want to take over the government that Henry told me about? You hired them?"

"It was unintentional, I assure you" Boleyn said "Your brother just doesn't do his research very well"

"What can I say?" George said "The man's a good actor. Even if I had done research, that wouldn't have helped!"

"I can't believe this!" Anne said "You hired the organization that wants to cut out our power!"

"Oh, it's gotten much worse than that" Boleyn said "Much worse"

* * *

**_Here's a new chapter for you!!_**

**_I hope that you like it!!_**

**_Please Read and Review!!_**


	24. Tensions Begin To Rise

"I am so glad that you are going to be ok!" exclaimed Cordelia, the next day "You really scared us"

She, Mary, Jane, and Olivia were visiting with Matthew. Upon hearing that he was awake and accepting visitors, they immediately went to see him.

"Well, you scared us too, so I guess we're even" Matthew joked

"How are you feeling?" Jane asked

"A lot better than I was" Matthew said "My head still hurts a little, but I'll be fine"

"Has Father come to see you yet?" Mary asked

"No" Matthew replied "The doctors said that they were going to go and find him just before you came in"

"Well, I'm sure that he'll be excited to see that you're alright" Jane said "He was so worried. We all were"

Matthew smiled.

"Matthew!"

The group turned to find Henry standing a few feet away from Matthew's bed. Jane and Olivia quickly bowed while Cordelia and Mary simply nodded to acknowledge their father's presence.

"Thank God!" Henry said, rushing over to his son's bed "How are you feeling? Are you in pain?"

"Nothing that I can't handle" Matthew said "I'll be fine"

Henry smiled. "Good" he said "Because, I don't know what would happen to this family if we lost you"

Matthew smiled.

"Could I have a moment alone with my son?" Henry said, turning to the women

"Of course, Father" Mary said

Henry smiled at his oldest daughter. He watched as Olivia and Jane bowed in respect. Cordelia, Olivia, and Mary couldn't help but notice how Henry and Jane looked at each other. Matthew couldn't help but notice how Henry watched as Jane left the room with Olivia and his sisters.

"Is something wrong, Father?" Matthew asked

"I'm not sure" Henry replied "When you are well again, I will tell you everything. But, until then, I need to warn you of something"

"What is it, Father?" Matthew said "Something serious?"

"I'm not sure" Henry said "But, your brother has been acting strange lately"

"Strange?" Matthew said "How?"

"Having an outburst in Parliament" Henry replied "Worrying about who's taking your place in the succession if you died"

"Are you serious?" Matthew said, shocked "He didn't!"

"But, he did" Henry said "And, I'm not sure of what it means"

"It's probably nothing" Matthew said "Maybe he was just under a lot of stress because of the attack or something"

"That could be true" Henry said "But, I'm just warning you to be careful. I have to warn all of you to be careful"

"Surely, you don't think Patrick would do anything to Mary and Cordelia!" Matthew exclaimed "He wouldn't harm them!"

"I'm not just talking about Patrick" Henry said "I'm also talking about the organization"

"Oh, yes" Matthew said "I heard about that. You'd be surprised at what you can hear when people think that you are sleeping"

"Who was talking about it?" Henry asked

"Just gossip amongst the doctors and different grooms of the castle" Matthew replied "I'm just glad that their attack on me wasn't successful"

Henry chuckled. "As you also might have heard, Mary and Elizabeth are now living at the castle"

"Really?" Matthew said "That's great! I thought that Mary was just visiting or something when I saw her today. It's good to have the whole family together"

Henry smiled. "I agree" he said "Well, I'll let you rest now. I'll come back and visit later"

Matthew nodded as Henry left his chambers. After Henry had left, Matthew couldn't help but wonder what it would mean that Mary was now back at the castle.

&&&&&

"It's so wonderful to know that your son is well again, my darling" Anne said, smiling at her husband

Henry smiled. "Isn't it?" he said "Now, my greatest fear is gone"

They were taking a stroll in the gardens. They hadn't spent any time alone with each other in a long time.

"We should celebrate" Anne said "Throw a party, like you did for Cordelia"

"That party wasn't for Cordelia" Henry said "It was just a party"

"Come on" Anne said "Everyone knows that that party was to celebrate Cordelia's miraculous survival"

Henry didn't say anything.

"Let's have a party like that for Matthew" Anne said "I'm sure that the whole court is itching to celebrate"

Henry chuckled. "I'll consider it" he said "How is Elizabeth? Is she well?"

Anne smiled and pointed in front of her. "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

Henry turned and smiled when he saw his three-year-old daughter playing on a swing with Lady Bryan.

"Papa!" Elizabeth exclaimed when she saw him.

Henry knelt down, smiled, and laughed as Elizabeth quickly got off of the swing and ran into his arms. "Oh, Elizabeth!" he said "How are you?"

"Good" Elizabeth replied, playing with a jewel on Henry's shirt

"That will be all, Lady Bryan" Anne said, as Henry stood straight with Elizabeth in his arms

Lady Bryan bowed in respect and headed back towards the castle.

"So, Elizabeth" Henry said "What shall we do? What game shall we play?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "Push me on the swing?"

Henry smiled. "Anything"

Elizabeth giggled as Henry put her down and she ran towards the swing. Anne couldn't help but smile. _This is exactly the way things will be _she thought _Once the others are gone!_

"Higher, Papa! Higher!"

"Higher?" Henry said "You'd be flying!"

Elizabeth laughed as she went even higher into the air. "More! More!"

Anne's eyes filled with tears of happiness as she watched her husband and daughter play. _This is the way things were meant to be._

&&&&&

"How is everything going with you and the king?" Edward Seymour asked his sister

"What do you mean?" Jane replied

"Has he done anything since he gave you the locket?" Edward asked

"Of course not!" Jane said "He's been too preoccupied with Prince Matthew and parliament. He does have other things to do besides be with women!"

"I see you've been spending a lot of time with Princess Cordelia" Edward said

"Yes, we've become great friends" Jane replied "I have with the Lady Mary as well"

"Good" Edward said "This is good"

"Edward!" Jane exclaimed "I am not doing this because I am trying to conspire to get rid of Queen Anne! I truly care for the royal children and for His Majesty. You may have thoughts of power running through your mind, but I don't!"

"I never said you did" Edward replied "But, wouldn't you like to see Queen Anne leave? Wouldn't you love to be the king's wife?"

"If that's what God wills, so be it!" Jane said "But, for now, I am content with my friendships with the princesses and my affection for the king!"

Edward watched as Jane hurried away. He let out a sigh and rubbed his face with his hands.

&&&&&

"Prince Matthew!"

Matthew rolled his eyes when he heard the voice of Thomas Boleyn. It had been a few days since Matthew was able to get out of bed and resume his duties around the castle.

"Yes, my lord?" Matthew said, turning to face Boleyn

"I just wanted to express my sincere happiness that you are well again" Boleyn said, with what Matthew considered a forced and insincere smile "I'm so happy that you are able to do your duties around the castle again"

"Are you?" Matthew said "Are you happy that I am well again?"

"Your highness, I…"

"Save it, Boleyn" Matthew said "I've heard enough of your shit for a long, long time"

"Your highness, I don't understand…"

"I know it was you, Boleyn" Matthew said "I know that you were behind my attack and the attack on Cordelia three years ago. I can see it in your eyes. I can tell by the way you look at us"

Boleyn was silent, at a loss for words.

"I know that your son and daughter were behind it too!" Matthew continued "I'd be careful if I were you. Because, if you're not, bad things could happen"

Matthew turned and headed down the hallway. Boleyn's mouth dropped open in shock as he turned and went the opposite way. Little did they know that Cromwell was listening the entire time.

&&&&&

"The suicide of Peter Samuels is completely unacceptable!" the leader exclaimed "King Henry has gone too far!"

"But, it's not Henry's fault that Peter allowed himself to be caught" a man said "It's Peter's fault for not being careful enough"

"Who's side are you on?" the leader asked "Theirs or ours?"

"All I'm saying is that we need a better reason to go after the Tudor family" the man, the leader's sidekick, replied "Peter's death has nothing to do with that. Now, if we are basing this off of Anne Boleyn and the bastard son being the heir to the throne, then I agree with you"

The leader looked at him for a moment. "You have a point" he said "Round up everyone who belongs to the organization. We need to have an emergency meeting now!"

&&&&&

"Did you hear the rumor going around court?" Mark asked, as Wyatt sipped at a glass of wine

"That Prince Matthew had an argument with Thomas Boleyn?" Wyatt replied "Yes, yes I did"

"Matthew apparently blames the Boleyn's for the attacks on him and Cordelia" Mark said "I wonder what's going to happen when the king finds out"

"He doesn't know yet?" Wyatt said, in shock "Surely, Anne would have said something if Matthew was rude to her father"

Mark shrugged. "As far as I know, the king knows nothing" he said "But, I don't really want to know what would happen if he did know"

"Why?" Wyatt asked "Do you think he'll do something to Matthew?"

"Of course not" Mark said "But, it would give him cause to investigate the Boleyn's"

"Investigate the Boleyn's?"

"Oh, come on!" Mark said "Surely, you've noticed the way he looks at Lady Jane Seymour!"

"Of course I have" Wyatt said "I'm not stupid. I just didn't think that he was looking to a divorce, especially after all the trouble he went through to get married to Anne in the first place"

"Well, if you ask me" Mark said "That is precisely what he's looking for!"

&&&&&

"I don't get it" Jane said "If this arrow puts George Boleyn at the center of the first attack three years ago, why haven't you said anything?"

"Because, I'm waiting for the right moment" Cordelia replied "You can't just come out with things like this out of the blue! You know the king. He gets annoyed very easily"

"That's for sure" Olivia said

"How do you know that this arrow was the one that was shot at you?" Jane asked "I mean, it's been three years since that happened!"

"Because, how many times have you seen George Boleyn go hunting or target practicing?" Cordelia said, looking at her two friends "Never! He is never out hunting with the king or target practicing with Charles. He is always following his father around the castle, worrying about different political things. I am sure that, if you go into his closets, you will find that his bow and arrows will have many layers of dust on it"

"That's a good point" Olivia said "I haven't seen him outside of the castle doing something like that ever"

"See?" Cordelia said, taking the piece of the arrow from Jane "He has to have been the one who made the first attack"

"Ok" Jane said "So, how are we going to bring this new revelation to light?"

"Matthew is trying to come up with a plan" Cordelia said "He and Patrick are trying to come up with a systematic way of breaking the news to Father. When Mary and I showed them the arrow, and told them our theories, they practically jumped for joy at the thought of the Boleyn's coming out of power!"

Jane laughed. "My brother would as well"

Cordelia smiled. "I had a feeling he would" she said "But, in all honesty, who wouldn't?"

&&&&&

When Anne heard the news about Matthew's fight with her father, she was furious.

She stormed out of her chambers and headed towards Cordelia's. Without even knocking on the door, she burst in and saw Cordelia talking with Olivia and Jane.

Olivia and Jane quickly got up and bowed to the queen. Anne tried really hard not to glare at Jane, but it didn't work. Jane lowered her eyes so that she was looking at the ground.

"Leave!" Anne said, not hiding the anger in her voice

Olivia and Jane quickly left the room. Cordelia crossed her arms and resisted rolling her eyes.

"I was talking with them" Cordelia said, trying not to sound annoyed "You could have asked to speak with me nicely"

"What the hell is going on with your brother?!" Anne demanded "He had no right to talk to my father like that! Especially making those accusations!"

"I have nothing to do with what happened between your father and my brother" Cordelia said "What? Do you think I had something to do with that?"

"I wouldn't be surprised" Anne said, coldly

Cordelia's eyes widened. "Are you admitting that our alliance was fake?"

It was Anne's turn for her eyes to widen, except hers widened in shock. "What are you talking about?"

"I figured it out, your majesty" Cordelia said, angrily "I know that your 'alliance' was just an act"

Anne stiffened. "How did you figure it out?"

"Because, of what you offered to do in Matthew's honor" Cordelia said "See, if you really did care, you would have offered prayer services to have been said in his honor. Not jousting competitions"

Anne winced. "Of course"

"If you had not done that, you would have had me fooled. I'm not ashamed to admit that now" Cordelia said "But, from now on, that's going to change"

"I am the Queen of England! You do not talk to me like that!"

"Like that really matters to me anymore" Cordelia shot back "You don't even know what being queen means!"

Anne's mouth dropped open in anger and shock. "How dare you!" she said "I could have you sent to the Tower for that remark!"

"But, you know that you won't" Cordelia said "Just keep on threatening, Anne. That is what you're best at, isn't it?"

Anne had to control herself from slapping Cordelia across the face. "This is not over!" she said, hurrying to the door

"Oh, I know" Cordelia said, crossing her arms with a smug smile on her face "Believe me. I know"

* * *

**_Here's a new chapter for you!!_**

**_Hope that you like it!!_**

**_Please Read and Review!!_**


	25. Evidence Revealed and a Proposal

"Does Father know yet?" Matthew asked, pacing in his chambers. Patrick and Charles were with him.

"No" Charles replied "He still knows nothing about your confrontation with Boleyn. Frankly, I'm surprised. You'd think that Boleyn would have gone straight to the king with this information"

"Who was the one who actually said something?" Patrick asked

"Boleyn probably said something to George" Charles replied "I, personally, heard from Cromwell"

"Cromwell?" Matthew said, stopping his pacing "How did Cromwell know?"

"Apparently" Charles said, through a sigh "He was listening when you two had your…argument. He must have been passing by and stopped when he heard you"

"Now, I am really surprised" Patrick said "You'd think that Cromwell would tell the king what happened. He tells the king everything"

"The king has too many other things to worry about" Charles said "Cromwell is smart enough to know when to tell the king something and when not to"

"Especially when it deals with one of his children" Matthew said "But, I'm surprised that the king hasn't heard anyone in court whispering about it"

"People are careful" Charles replied, with a shrug "Be grateful, Matthew. Don't question it"

&&&&&

"Why are there whisperings going around court?" Henry asked, as he and Cromwell walked into Henry's chambers

"Whisperings, majesty?"

"Yes. Whisperings" Henry replied "You know what's going on, Cromwell. Tell me what's going on"

Cromwell sighed. "What I have to tell you is not easy"

"Out with it, Cromwell!" Henry said, getting angry

Cromwell sighed. "It seems that your children have gotten into fights with the queen and Boleyn"

Henry's eyes narrowed. "Which ones?"

"Matthew and Cordelia" Cromwell said "Apparently, Matthew had an argument with Boleyn and Cordelia with the queen"

"What were the fights over?" Henry asked, sitting down

"Matthew accused Boleyn of being responsible for the attacks of himself and Cordelia" Cromwell replied "And, Anne apparently accused Cordelia of having something to do with Matthew's argument with her father and Cordelia…didn't hesitate to say what she felt"

Henry resisted a chuckle. "Send for them" he said "I shall like to speak with them"

Cromwell nodded. "Yes, your majesty"

&&&&&

"Why did you have to go and get into a fight with the queen?" Jane asked, once she and Olivia had come back into Cordelia's chambers

"I couldn't help it!" Cordelia replied "You would have done the same thing if you were in my shoes, don't deny it"

"I wish I could to the same thing" Olivia said "One day, I'll be able to"

"How do you figure that?" Jane asked, turning to her friend

Olivia shrugged. "I just have a feeling"

Cordelia laughed. "I hope you're right, Liv" she said "Because, that would mean that she wouldn't be queen anymore"

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter" Cordelia said, sitting in a chair next to Jane

The door opened and Cromwell walked in.

"Ah! Cromwell!" Cordelia said "What can I do for you?"

"His majesty would like an audience with you" Cromwell replied

"What for?" Cordelia asked, standing

"He would like to discuss your…argument with the queen"

Jane and Olivia shot scared looks at each other. Was Cordelia in trouble?

"Alright" Cordelia said. She turned back to Jane and Olivia and immediately noticed the worried looks on their faces. Particularly Jane's. Cordelia smiled. She loved how motherly Jane was toward her.

"Don't worry" Cordelia whispered "I'll be fine"

Jane replied with a nod.

"Lady Jane, Lady Olivia" Cordelia said, for Cromwell to hear "Why don't you go and take a break? Go and do as you please"

Jane and Olivia stood and bowed to Cordelia. "Yes, your highness" they said in unison.

Cordelia smiled and turned back to Cromwell. They headed out of her chambers, leaving Jane and Olivia to wonder what was going to happen.

&&&&&

Cordelia and Cromwell met up with Matthew in the hallway.

"You wanted to see me, Cromwell?" Matthew said

"Yes" Cromwell replied "Both you and your sister have audiences with the king"

"The reason?" Matthew asked, glancing at Cordelia

"He wants to talk to you about the arguments that you two had with Boleyn and the queen" Cromwell replied

"Shit!" Matthew said, so only Cordelia could hear "How did he find out?"

Cordelia shrugged. "Beats me" she whispered back "But, nothing stays hidden for long in this court"

"Did you honestly expect him not to find out, your highness?" Cromwell said, with a smile as he and Matthew and Cordelia stopped in front of the door to Henry's chambers

"I was hoping" Matthew replied, with a small smile

Cromwell chuckled as the door opened. "If it makes you feel any better" he whispered "He doesn't seem mad"

Cordelia smiled. "Thank you, Cromwell" she said, looking at Matthew "That does make us feel better"

Cromwell smiled as he stepped aside to let the prince and princess into their father's chambers.

&&&&&

Olivia sighed as she walked through the halls of the castle. She wasn't sure what she wanted to on her break. Did she want to go outside? Did she want to go back to Cordelia's chambers and read?

"Lady Olivia"

Olivia stopped short when she heard his voice. Patrick's voice. She slowly turned around and found him leaning against the wall, staring at her. She immediately bowed.

"Your highness"

"What did I tell you about that?" he asked, walking up to her "Just Patrick, remember? If you can call my beloved older sister by her name, why can't you call me by mine?"

"I…" Olivia trailed off as she looked into Patrick's eyes "I guess I just get nervous when I am around you"

Patrick smiled. "There's no need to be nervous" he said "No reason at all"

Patrick slowly leaned in for a kiss. Olivia was breathing rapidly as his lips touched hers. After a few moments, they pulled away from each other. Patrick laughed as he and Olivia headed out of the hallway and into a more…private location.

&&&&&

"What were you two doing fighting with the Boleyn's?" Henry asked, once Matthew and Cordelia were in his chambers and they were alone

"We are very sorry, Father" Matthew said "We just…have a hard time controlling our tempers around them"

"You have to give us credit, Father" Cordelia said "This is the first time this has happened in the three years we have been here. The queen has had more fights with Cromwell and her various ladies than we've had with her and her family"

Henry nodded. "Good point, Cordelia" he said "But, I must ask you to continue to hold your tempers at bay. I know how strong they can be. That is one of the things that all of my children have inherited from me, though Elizabeth hasn't shown it yet"

Matthew and Cordelia chuckled.

"Including good looks" Henry added with a smile

"What can we say, Father?" Matthew replied "We had to get our good looks from somewhere, not to mention temper and wit"

Henry laughed. "That you definitely got from me" he said "Now, back to the point. I need you to hold your tempers when it comes to the queen and the Boleyn's. They are already under investigation"

"Under investigation?" Cordelia said "Why?"

"I am looking into your brother's accusations" Henry said, looking at Matthew "Matthew, if what you claim is true, we need to act on it. But, you need to keep this a secret"

Matthew smiled. He slowly turned to his sister. Cordelia nodded.

"What's going on?" Henry asked "Are you two hiding something?"

"Father, we have a piece of evidence that might help you with your investigation" Matthew said, as Cordelia pulled something out of the pocket in her dress "Something we think might be really helpful"

Cordelia handed the broken piece of arrow to her father. Henry examined it and looked up at his children.

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"Remember three years ago, soon after Matthew arrived in England" Cordelia replied "We were attacked"

Henry thought for a moment. "Yes"

"This is one of the arrows that was used during the attack" Matthew said "We know this because we know who it belongs to"

"Well, who?" Henry asked "Who does it belong to?"

"Your brother-in-law"

Henry froze. "George?" he said "George Boleyn?"

Cordelia nodded. "The only reason I know this is because I remember seeing him use them a few weeks before the attack" she said "After the attack, he never went hunting anymore. His bow and arrows have remained in his chambers since"

"You're right!" exclaimed Henry "You're absolutely right!"

"Thank you, Father" Cordelia said "Hope this helps in the investigation"

"Oh, I think that it will" Henry said "How did you find this after all this time?"

"Elizabeth found it a few weeks ago" Matthew replied "It was in some tall grass"

"I see" Henry said, looking at the arrow "Thank you, children. You are dismissed"

Matthew and Cordelia bowed in respect and walked out of their father's chambers. Once the door closed behind them, huge smiles spread across their faces.

&&&&&

"Have you spent any time with the king lately?" Edward asked his sister

"No, Edward" Jane replied "But, I do have an audience with him later today"

Edward nodded. "How are things with the princes and princesses?"

"Very well" Jane said "Considering what happened with the Boleyn's and the queen. I think that Matthew was right in his accusations"

"Shh!" Edward exclaimed "Do you want the queen to hear you? It will only give her more reason to want to see us gone!"

"Oh, she won't hear me!" Jane said "Besides, she hasn't done anything to Cordelia these past three years. She won't do anything to me"

"That's because she can't do anything to Cordelia" Edward said "Cordelia is the king's daughter while you are a lady-in-waiting. The queen has power over you – over us – she has no power over Cordelia"

Jane stared at her brother for a moment. She knew that he was right.

"Where is our beloved queen now?" Edward asked, looking out of the window of his and Jane's chambers

"Somewhere with Elizabeth" Jane replied "That was why I was able to spend some time with Cordelia in her chambers"

"You two are becoming very close, aren't you?"

Jane smiled and nodded. "She's like the daughter I've always wished for"

"Well" Edward said, turning back to his sister "By God's grace, she will be your daughter"

Jane smiled. "She's told me many times that I remind her of her mother"

"Good!" Edward said "Katherine was a great queen. One of the best England's ever seen. Everyone loved her. If Princess Cordelia says you remind her of Queen Katherine, that is one of the best compliments anyone could give!"

Jane smiled. "I know" she said "I know"

&&&&&

Patrick and Olivia were breathing heavily as they wrapped themselves up in the sheets of Patrick's bed.

"What are we going to do about this?" Olivia asked

"About what?" Patrick replied

"About us" Olivia said "About our love"

"Marry me" Patrick said, automatically

"You know it will be a huge scandal if we do get married" Olivia said "A prince marrying a lady-in-waiting? That has 'scandal' written all over it!"

"Well, my father married a lady-in-waiting" Patrick said "Look what happened with him"

"That's not helping" Olivia replied

"At least consider it?" Patrick said, kissing her on her forehead "You don't have to make a decision now. Take your time. Weigh all your options. My offer will always be there"

Olivia looked Patrick in the eyes.

"Because I love you" Patrick continued "Always have and always will"

* * *

**_Here's a new chapter for you!!_**

**_Hope that you like it!!_**

**_Please Read and Review!!_**


	26. Investigation Begins and a Reunion

Mary sighed as she watched Elizabeth play with some of her toys. Though she loved Elizabeth deeply – as any sister should – she wished that she didn't have to wait on her. After all, Mary was the oldest out of all of Henry's children. She shouldn't be waiting on Henry's youngest child.

That was one of the only things that Mary envied Cordelia for. Ever since they were little, Mary had always envied Cordelia because of the attention that Henry had given her. While it is true that Henry always doted on her as well, Mary always felt that Henry loved Cordelia more.

After all, why didn't Henry send her away too? Why did he only send Cordelia away? Why did he only save Cordelia's honor and rank?

Mary did know about the letter her mother had gotten from the pope, saying that she and Cordelia were legitimate and not bastards. She was happy to not be a bastard in the eyes of the world, but she wished that she wasn't a bastard in her father's eyes.

She knew what her father wanted her to do. Henry wanted her to accept Anne as queen and accept their marriage. But, she couldn't. She knew that her mother was the one, true queen of England. Even now that Katherine was dead, Mary still couldn't accept her father's marriage or Anne as queen. She just couldn't.

She was amazed by how Cordelia, Matthew, and Patrick were able to act like they accepted Anne out in public. She had a feeling that Henry was slowly starting to realize that his children were not able to keep the act up much longer, not after what happened between Matthew and Boleyn and Cordelia and Anne.

She also had a feeling that she was slowly coming back into her father's good graces. She always knew that Henry still loved her, no matter what he did or said. She knew that she would be definitely back in his good graces once he started calling her "princess" again.

Mary was just going to have to see how things would play out. That's all she could do.

&&&&&

"Mary! Mary!"

Mary practically jumped up when she heard Cordelia's voice enter her and Elizabeth's chambers. Elizabeth looked up from her toys as she and Mary watched their sister practically run up to them.

"Cordelia? What is it?" Mary asked, standing when she saw her sister's excited face

"I have the most wonderful news" Cordelia said, glancing at Elizabeth "But, I can't say it around her"

Mary automatically understood. "Elizabeth" she said, turning to her sister "Why don't you go in the other room and play with your toys? I'm sure that Lady Bryan would want to see them"

"Delia!" Elizabeth whined "I want to hear! Tell me!"

"No, Elizabeth" Cordelia said, gently "Not today. Maybe later, ok?"

Elizabeth's mouth formed into a small pout as she grabbed her toys and walked out of the room.

"Thank you, Elizabeth!" Cordelia called after her little sister

"Now," Mary whispered "What do you have to tell me?"

"Father is putting the Boleyn's under investigation!" Cordelia whispered

Mary's mouth dropped open in shock. "Are you serious?"

Cordelia nodded excitedly. "And, that includes our beloved stepmother"

Mary smiled. "Why is he doing this?"

"Because of what Matthew said" Cordelia replied "He wants to see if Matthew's accusations are true"

"Did you give him the arrow?" Mary asked

Cordelia nodded. "And, we explained to him our suspicions"

"This is amazing!" Mary said "I can't believe it!"

"I know" Cordelia said "I couldn't believe it when Father told us. But, you have to keep this a secret. I doubt that even Charles or Cromwell knows anything yet."

"I won't tell a soul" Mary said "The secret is safe with me"

Cordelia smiled. "I must go now" she said "Come to my chambers for dinner"

Mary nodded. "Alright" she said "Dinner"

&&&&&

"Prince Matthew's accusations of the Boleyn's has sparked a question in my mind" Henry said, after he had summoned Cromwell and Charles to his chambers "I would like a secret investigation performed to find out if Matthew's accusations are true"

"An investigation, majesty?" Cromwell said

"Yes, Cromwell" Henry replied "I want both of you to question anyone who is close to the Boleyn's or who has had dealings with them in the past. I even want you to question my sons and daughters. Bring in people from other countries if you have to"

"Other countries?" Charles said

"Lest you forget, Charles" Henry said "The Boleyn's lived in France before they came back to England"

There was a pause for a moment.

"Once we have gotten statements from as many people as possible, we will have a trial" Henry said "I would like you two to be part of the jury. I will appoint other men of the court once it comes closer to the trial date"

"Majesty, this might be an obvious question" Cromwell said "But, is the queen involved in this investigation?"

"She's a Boleyn, isn't she?" Henry replied "Of course this includes her"

Charles and Cromwell looked at each other for a moment.

"That will be all gentlemen" Henry said "I want you to begin immediately"

&&&&&

"Are we almost there, Father?" a young girl asked. After days of riding in a ship and then in a carriage, she couldn't wait to get to their destination. "I can't wait to surprise Cordelia, Matthew, and Patrick!"

Her father laughed. "Almost, Melody" he said "Almost"

"This is so exciting!" Melody said, as the carriage made its way down the road "Do you think that the king will allow us to stay at the castle?"

"I think he will" her aunt replied

"Approaching the castle!" the driver said

Melody excitedly looked out the window of the carriage. Though she was 19 years old, she couldn't get over her excitement of seeing castles and palaces.

"It's beautiful!" Melody said "I can't believe that Cordelia, Matthew, and Patrick get to live here!"

"What did you expect, Melody?" her father said, with a laugh "They are the king's children"

Melody smiled. "I know that, Father" she said "But, this castle is much different than the one in Portugal"

Her aunt laughed. "That's Henry for you" she said "Always wanting to have the best and be the best"

The carriage rumbled into the castle's courtyard. Once it stopped, the trio got out and was led over to Cromwell.

"I see that you have arrived safely" Cromwell said, with a smile

"Yes, indeed, Cromwell" the father replied "To what do we owe this invitation, secret invitation I might add"

"The king needs some assistance in an investigation" Cromwell replied "He wants every available witness to give statements to myself and the Duke of Suffolk"

"Witness?" the aunt said "What are we witnesses for?"

"You'll see soon" Cromwell said "Now, let me announce your arrival to the king. I'm sure that he will be surprised to see you"

&&&&&

Henry was going over some papers in his chambers when Cromwell came in.

"What is it, Cromwell?" he asked "I am a little busy at the moment"

"Your majesty has some guests that I think you should allow an audience to" Cromwell said

Henry chuckled. "Funny" he said "That's exactly what you said to me when Cordelia came back to England"

"Well, we are in the same sort of circumstances, majesty" Cromwell said "Shall I show the guests in?"

"By all means, Cromwell" Henry said "You have perked my interests"

Cromwell smiled and motioned towards the door. Henry's mouth dropped open in shock when the three people walked in.

"Your majesty, may I present to you: your brother, sister, and niece" Cromwell said "Prince Edmund Tudor, Princess Katherine Tudor, and Princess Melody Tudor"

"Edmund…Katherine" Henry said, as his brother, sister, and niece bowed in respect "It's been so long"

"How have you been, Henry?" Katherine Tudor asked as she hugged her oldest brother

"Not too bad" Henry replied

"Oh, come now, Henry" Edmund Tudor said, smiling at his older brother "We have heard of your escapades. 'Not too bad' seems like an understatement!"

Henry laughed as he hugged his younger brother. "You haven't changed a bit, Edmund"

"Neither have you, Henry" Edmund replied "Neither have you"

Henry smiled as his eyes landed on his niece. "And, who do we have here?"

Edmund smiled. "This is my daughter, Melody"

"Melody" Henry said "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl"

"Thank you, your majesty" Melody Tudor replied, with a bow

"Uncle Henry" he said "Please. Call me Uncle Henry"

Melody smiled. "Thank you, Uncle"

Henry smiled. "Cromwell!" he said "Get some chambers set up for our guests. They are to stay for as long as they wish"

"Yes, majesty" Cromwell said. He quickly left the room.

"It's a good thing you say that, Henry" Katherine said "Because we were hoping to stay in England permanently again and be a part of the English court, as we were born to be"

"Of course!" Henry said "By all means, you are most welcome here. It's great to have the whole family back together again after all these years"

Edmund, Katherine, and Melody smiled.

"Why have you come here?" Henry asked

"Cromwell sent for us" Edmund replied "Said that it was of grave importance that we come here"

Henry automatically knew what they were talking about. "Ah! I see" he replied "Well, I best let Cromwell tell you what's going on. Why don't you go and find my children. I'm sure that they will be excited to see you. You haven't even met Mary or Elizabeth yet"

"That is true" Katherine replied "But, from the letters we have received from Cordelia, they sound like wonderful girls"

Henry smiled as his brother, sister, and niece made their way out of his chambers. He was happy to have been able to keep in touch with them, first through Margaret and then through Cordelia. He was happy to have almost all of his family around him again.

* * *

**_So, I decided to jump on the whole "resurect people" theme that some people seem to have going on. _**

**_Edmund Tudor and Katherine Tudor were real life younger siblings of Henry VIII. Katherine died the day she was born and Edmund died when he was one or two. So, I decided to bring them back to life and see how they would fit into Henry's court, like some other people have done here!_**

**_FYI, Melody Tudor is my own made up character. She never existed in real life. :)_**

**_Hope that you like the chapter!!_**

**_Please Read and Review!!_**


	27. Past Encounters

Matthew, Mary, and Cordelia were laughing as they walked down the halls of the castle.

"I couldn't believe it!" Matthew said "There I was, minding my own business, when all of a sudden a bird swooped down and took my soccer ball from me!"

"That is hilarious, Matthew!" Mary said, with a smile "Did you ever get it back?"

"Oh yeah" Cordelia said "The bird dropped it on his head about half an hour later"

"Cordelia! Matthew!" exclaimed a familiar voice "Won't you say hi to your aunt and uncle any more?"

Cordelia, Matthew, and Mary turned to see Katherine, Edmund, and Melody heading towards them.

"Oh my God!" Cordelia exclaimed "Aunt Katherine! Uncle Edmund!"

Katherine and Edmund laughed as Cordelia and Matthew practically ran into their arms. "Oh, we've missed you!" Katherine said, as she hugged her niece and nephew

"We've missed you too" Matthew said, pulling away from his aunt and uncle

"Melody!" Cordelia said, her eyes landing on her cousin "How are you? I haven't spoken with you in ages!"

"I'm great, Delia" Melody said, hugging her cousins "It's great to see you guys again"

"My! Have you two grown!" Edmund said "Grown very handsome and beautiful, I might add"

"Who's this?" Katherine asked, as Mary walked up to the group

"Aunt Katherine, Uncle Edmund, Melody" Cordelia said, putting an arm around Mary "This is my twin sister, Mary Tudor"

"Mary!" Katherine said, with a smile "We have heard so much about you from Cordelia"

"I have heard a lot about you as well" Mary said, with a smile "I can't believe I am finally meeting my aunt, uncle, and cousin that Cordelia told me so much about!"

"Come" Edmund said "We must get settled into our new chambers. We will continue this conversation later"

Cordelia, Matthew, and Mary waved as Katherine, Edmund, and Melody headed down the hallway.

"Do you think that they are living here?" Mary asked

"I hope so" Cordelia replied

"I have a feeling that they are" Matthew said "After all, Father doesn't just give chambers to anyone"

&&&&&

"Make way for Her Majesty the Queen! Make way!"

Edmund, Katherine, and Melody were heading to their new chambers when they heard that the queen was coming. They immediately stopped and bowed in respect as Anne walked by. Anne nodded to them in acknowledgement, but then stopped when she realized that they were new to court.

"Are you new at court?" Anne asked the obvious question

"Yes, majesty" Edmund replied, looking up into the queen's eyes "We are"

Anne's eyes widened in shock. "Edmund…?"

"Anne" he replied "So…nice to see you again. I had heard that you had married well, but I never would have thought you had married my brother until I heard about it from the other royals"

Anne didn't say anything as she met Katherine and Melody's eyes. "Katherine, Melody" she said "So…good to see you again"

"Majesty" Katherine replied, with a hint of coldness to her voice "Looks like you became a relative after all"

Anne didn't say anything as she looked at Melody. The teenager was practically glaring at her. Anne quickly looked back at Katherine and Edmund.

"What are you doing here?" Anne asked "Did Henry send for you?"

"We made a surprise appearance to our older brother to see if we could become part of his court" Edmund replied "As we were born to do"

"I see" Anne said "Well, I shall see you around then"

"Yes, you shall, majesty" Katherine said "Yes, you shall"

Katherine, Edmund, and Melody watched as Anne hurried down the hallway. They looked at each other and thought the exact same thing.

Things were going to get interesting.

&&&&&

Henry looked up in shock when he heard the door to his chambers burst open. He quickly stood when he saw his wife.

"Anne" he said "Is something…"

"What are your brother and sister doing here?" Anne demanded "Why was I not informed of their arrival?"

"I wasn't informed of their arrival either" Henry said, walking up to his wife "It was a complete surprise to me as well"

"I demand that they be removed from the castle immediately!" Anne exclaimed

"What for?" Henry almost yelled back "Coming home? Coming back to their family after so many years?"

Anne quickly looked away.

"What do you have against them?" Henry asked "Have you had previous encounters with them?"

Anne didn't answer. "With your brother here, he might try and take the throne from you" she replied "I am only thinking of you"

"He couldn't do that without killing my children" Henry replied "And, I know for a fact that he loves my children very deeply"

Anne rolled her eyes. "I am sorry, majesty"

Henry nodded. He watched as his wife stormed out of his chambers and the door closed behind her.

"Cromwell!"

Cromwell entered the king's chambers almost immediately. "Majesty?"

"Send someone to France" Henry said "Have them speak with the French king. I want to know everything about the queen's time there"

"Yes, majesty" Cromwell said

"Keep this a secret, Cromwell" Henry said "The only other person who may know of this mission is the Duke of Suffolk, since you and he are working together in this investigation"

"Yes, majesty" Cromwell said, backing out of the room.

Henry watched as the door closed behind Cromwell. He sighed and sat down in a nearby chair.

If Anne had had previous encounters with Katherine and Edmund, what had happened?

&&&&&

Cromwell had actually decided to send Charles himself to France to talk to the king, Francis. Since he and Charles were the two men spearheading the investigation, he thought it best to send Charles to France to find out more about the queen's time there.

Charles had figured that his sudden trip to France had something to do with Edmund and Katherine's return to England and the Tudor court. He had been excited when he saw his old friends again, particularly Edmund since he, Edmund, and Henry had spent the most time together as children.

He had almost tried to hide himself from Katherine, but only because he had asked her to marry him on numerous occasions when they were younger. And, the last time he had asked her, Katherine had agreed and had started to plan the wedding before Charles realized what he was doing and promptly stopped it. It was soon after he had called off the engagement that Katherine had confessed to him that she was kidding, that she only did that to get him to stop pestering her about marriage. He used to be in love with her. After all, Katherine was another Tudor beauty. But, Charles was happy that he and Katherine were good friends, and nothing more.

&&&&&

"Going somewhere?"

Charles looked up from packing some clothes to find Cordelia standing in his doorway, with her arms crossed and a smile on her face.

"Yes, in fact" Charles said "I am"

"France, is it?" Cordelia said, walking into Charles's chambers in the castle and closing the door behind her

"How did you know?" Charles asked

"The same way you know about my ankle" Cordelia replied "By being in the right place at the right time"

"How did you know that I knew about your ankle?" Charles asked "I have said nothing to your father…"

"I knew that you were hiding in the hallway that night that Matthew and I were talking about it" Cordelia said "Had I not known you were there, I wouldn't have tried so hard to not limp."

Charles thought about that night for a moment. What Cordelia said made sense.

"And, I thank you for not saying anything" Cordelia said "Just like, I won't say anything about your trip to France. What is Cromwell telling the rest of the court about your whereabouts?"

"He's telling them that I went back to my estate to spend some time with my wife and children" Charles replied "And, I thank you in advance for not saying anything to anyone"

"No problem, padrino" Cordelia said, using the Spanish word for "godfather", since Henry had made Charles godfather to Cordelia at her baptism so many years before, while Margaret was Mary's godmother "No problem at all. I just need you to do one thing for me"

"What's that?" Charles asked, with a smile

"Tell me everything you find out"

Charles laughed. "I'll consider it"

Cordelia smiled. "Have a nice trip, Charles" she said, backing up to the door "I can guarantee that you'll find out some condemning secrets"

Charles was about to say something as Cordelia hurried out of his chambers. Did she know more than she was letting on?

* * *

**_Here's a new chapter for you!!_**

**_Hope that you like it!!_**

**_Please Read and review!!_**


	28. Like A Second Mother

Edmund was humming to himself as he walked through the hallways of his brother's castle. As he was admiring the artwork and craftsmanship of the various different paintings and tapestries hanging on the walls, he spotted a familiar face out of the corner of his eye.

"Ah! Boleyn!"

Thomas Boleyn turned around and his eyes widened at the sight in front of him. "Prince Edmund…" he said "I had no idea…"

"No idea that you'd ever see me again after France?" Edmund said, with a cold smile "You couldn't possibly think that I would never reunite with my beloved older brother, now could you?"

"I must say, it is…surprising to see you again, Edmund" Boleyn said "A joy, in fact"

"Oh, save it, Boleyn" Edmund said "I know you too well to know when you are just spouting crap. I heard that you had a run-in with my oldest nephew, Matthew, is that true?"

Boleyn almost gulped. "Yes, your highness" he said "Prince Matthew and I did have a small argument. But, I can assure you that we have moved on"

"I'm sure that you have" Edmund said, coldly, with the smile still on his face "It was good to see you, Boleyn. I guess I'll see you around the castle"

Boleyn bowed as Edmund continued on down the hallway. After Edmund was out of sight, Boleyn put his head in his hands.

Things just got a lot harder.

&&&&&

Charles was hurrying towards Cordelia's chambers. He had to know if Cordelia knew something before he bothered to go all the way to France to find out something he could very well find out in England.

"Why haven't you left, your grace?"

Charles turned around to find Cromwell standing a few feet behind him. "I am going to see Princess Cordelia"

"I wouldn't advise that" Cromwell said "The king specifically said that he doesn't want anyone to know where you are going"

"There is a chance that Cordelia knows something about when the Boleyn's spent some time in France"

Cromwell looked shocked. "Why would you think that?"

"Because she basically told me" Charles replied "She's already figured out where I am going. She heard us talking about it. Before she left my chambers, she said 'I can guarantee that you'll find out some condemning secrets'. So, I think she might know something and I really don't want to waste time going to France when I can just find out what I want to know here"

Cromwell thought for a moment. "You have a point" he said "Let me deal with talking to the Princess. Even if she does know something, it's good to get two accounts of the story"

Charles resisted rolling his eyes. "Alright, Cromwell" he said "I will be on the next ship to France"

Cromwell replied with a nod as Charles passed him, heading back towards his chambers. Then, he proceeded to go where Charles had been headed – to find out if Cordelia did know more than she was letting on.

&&&&&

Matthew looked up when he heard someone enter his chambers.

"Pat!" he said, putting down the book he had been reading "I haven't seen you in days! What have you been up to?"

"I asked Olivia to marry me"

Matthew practically jumped up from his seat and walked over to his brother. "You're joking?"

Patrick shook his head. "Nope. I asked her"

"Well, what did she say?" Matthew asked "Did she accept?"

"Um…well…she hasn't given me an answer yet" Patrick said "I told her to think about it before she answered"

Matthew nodded and was silent for a moment. "Does Father know?"

"Of course not" Patrick said "I figured on getting Olivia's answer before actually going to him and getting his blessing"

"Smart move" Matthew said "Listen, don't tell anyone else about this. We can not let our beloved stepmother or her father and brother find out because then they will use that information against us"

"How?" Patrick asked "It's just a marriage proposal"

"If they found out" Matthew explained "They would use that information to convince Father not to let you marry her if she accepts. You know that they are out to get us"

"I don't see what you are so worried about" Patrick said, sitting in the chair Matthew had been sitting in "The Boleyn's wouldn't waste their time with something like this"

"You never know" Matthew said "Just don't tell anyone else"

"Alright, big brother, I get it" Patrick said, with a smile "I won't say anything"

&&&&&

Jane and Cordelia were walking through the palace ground. Olivia had asked them to meet her in the gardens. All she told them was that it was very important that they meet her.

"What do you think she could want?" Jane asked, turning to her friend as they walked

"I don't know" Cordelia said "But, she's seemed nervous for the past few days. She even seemed nervous when she met my aunt, uncle, and cousin. She's not usually like that"

"I noticed that too" Jane said "But, I can understand why she might have felt nervous around your family. I sometimes feel nervous around your father and the queen"

"You have no reason to be nervous around either of them" Cordelia said "My father loves you and the queen can't hurt you because then my father would hurt her"

Jane smiled a small smile. "Did you mean what you said?"

"What was that?" Cordelia asked

"That I reminded you of Queen Katherine?"

Cordelia was silent for a moment. "Yes" she said "Yes, I mean that"

Jane replied with a nod.

"Don't worry, Jane" Cordelia said "That's a good thing. My mother was a strong woman. I like to call her a 'Warrior Queen'"

"Warrior Queen?" Jane said, with a smile "Why?"

Cordelia smiled at the memory. "I've been told" she said "By my father and various other people that, when my mother was pregnant for the second time, in 1513, she rode north with some troops to defeat the Scots while my father was away on business. I can just imagine her on horseback, in the middle of battle, and pregnant."

"She was a brave woman" Jane said "Everyone admired her"

Cordelia nodded. "I just wish I could have spent more time with her"

Jane turned to look at Cordelia. "That must have been hard"

"It was" Cordelia replied "It was especially hard when I turned 13 and started my teenage years. My aunt tried her best, but she was a very busy woman. I spent most of my time in Portugal with my brothers and my ladies in waiting. But, I never felt that I could talk to my ladies about what was going on with me or any problems that I had. Even before I left England, I didn't see my mother that often. She was busy as well. And, because Mary was the oldest, a tiny bit more focus went onto her because she was next in line and Father needed to make marriage arrangements between her and various princes from other countries."

"What about you?" Jane asked "They didn't try to betroth you?"

Cordelia shook her head. "Thankfully, everyone was focused on Mary" she replied "After all, she was next in line for the throne. I'm sure that if I had stayed long enough, I would have been betrothed as well"

"So, it must have been difficult for you to come home and find that your mother was so sick"

Cordelia nodded. "That pained me very much" she said "I visited her as much as I could, but I never stayed long. I was always too worried that my mother was too tired and needed her rest. I usually stayed for about an hour each visit. But, even though my mother loved to talk to me, I never felt like I could talk about my problems because her problems were so greater than mine"

There was silence between the two friends as they entered the gardens.

"You're like the mother I lost, Jane"

Jane stopped in her tracks. Cordelia walked for a few more steps before she realized that Jane had stopped walking.

"Did I offend you?"

"No, no!" Jane said, quickly "I just never expected a compliment so kind and meaningful"

Cordelia smiled. "I can tell you anything. I can talk to you about my problems" she said, walking back up to her friend "If my mother hadn't gotten so sick and we weren't separated for so long, she would have done the exact same thing"

Jane smiled. "Thank you for the compliment, Cordelia" she said "It touches my heart in more ways than you can imagine"

Cordelia smiled and hugged her friend. "I can't wait until you are officially part of my family, Jane" she said, as she pulled away "And, I guarantee you, my mother is looking down on us right now and smiling"

Jane smiled as she and Cordelia linked arms and continued on to find Olivia.

* * *

**_Here's a new chapter for you!!_**

**_Hope that you like it!!_**

**_Please Read and Review!!_**


	29. Suspicions on True Identity

Preparations were being made for a huge feast in honor of Edmund, Katherine, and Melody coming to England. Henry wanted it to be one of the finest feasts he ever had.

Henry couldn't help but notice that Anne was purposely avoiding his brother, sister, and niece. Whenever one of them entered a room she was in, Anne always made some excuse as to leave. Henry couldn't help but think that his brother, sister and niece actually _scared_ his wife.

Henry smiled as he walked into the hall where the banquet was going to be held. Elizabeth and Mary were setting one of the tables, getting ready for the feast that was to be held that night. Henry laughed as Elizabeth put the plates on the table and Mary watched to make sure that Elizabeth didn't damage the priceless objects.

"Worried about something, Mary?"

Mary automatically looked up and bowed to her father. "Just making sure that Elizabeth didn't break anything, your majesty"

Henry laughed as he turned to his youngest daughter. "Are you going to break anything Elizabeth?"

"No, Daddy!" Elizabeth said, laughing "Mary's always scared!"

Henry laughed and Mary blushed. "She used to have a good reason to be" he said, looking at his oldest daughter "Emphasis on the 'used'"

Mary's eyes widened in shock. "Used to, majesty?"

"I have a surprise for you tonight, Mary" Henry said, slowly backing away from his daughters "I have a feeling that you are going to like it very much"

Confusion spread across Mary's face as she watched her father exit the hall.

"Ooh! Mary gets a surprise!" Elizabeth said "Is it your birthday?"

"What?" Mary said, turning back to the 3-year-old "No. It's not my birthday"

"Then, why are you getting a surprise?"

"I don't know, Elizabeth" Mary replied "I really don't know"

&&&&&

"Alright, Liv" Cordelia said, once she and Jane had found Olivia in the gardens "What's going on? What did you have to talk to us about?"

"I've been asked for my hand in marriage" Olivia said, quickly

"Marriage?" Jane said "To whom? Are you betrothed?"

"No. He just asked me to marry him" Olivia replied

"Who asked you?" Cordelia asked. It took her a minute to realize who Olivia was talking about. "No! He didn't!"

Olivia nodded. "He did"

Jane smiled. "Patrick?" she said "Patrick asked you to marry him?"

"I don't know what to do" Olivia said "I mean, I'm only a mere lady-in-waiting…"

"You are much more than that" Cordelia said, putting her hands on Olivia's shoulders "You know that we consider you more than that. Hell, my father even treats you as if you were one of his children. It's almost as if he was your godfather!"

Cordelia didn't notice the look on Olivia's face as she pulled away.

"What did you tell Patrick?" Jane asked "Did you accept?"

"I don't know what to do" Olivia replied, crossing her arms "I mean. Think of the scandal…"

"There is no scandal" Jane said "Anne was a lady-in-waiting before she married the king"

"Yeah, that's what Patrick said" Olivia said

"Liv, this is really simple" Cordelia said "Do you love him?"

"Yes"

"Do you want to be his wife?"

"Yes"

"Then what's the problem?"

Olivia smiled. "I guess there is none" she said "Ok! I'll do it! I'm going to do it!"

Cordelia and Jane smiled as they hugged their friend. "Now" Jane said "Go and tell your fiancé that you accept his proposal!"

Olivia laughed as she ran out of the gardens. Cordelia and Jane continued to smile until Olivia was out of sight.

"Did you notice the look on Olivia's face when you mentioned something about the king being her godfather?" Jane asked

"I was just joking" Cordelia said "Olivia shouldn't be upset…"

"I think that the king really is her godfather" Jane said "Do we know who her family is?"

"Jane, that's insane" Cordelia said "Father being Olivia's godfather? The only person I can think of that Father would agree to be their child's godfather is…"

Jane's widened at the same time Cordelia's did.

"Oh my God!" Cordelia said "She couldn't be…"

"Now that I think about it" Jane said "She does look like him"

Cordelia thought for a moment. "You're right!" she said "She does"

"There's a very simple way of answering this" Jane said "What's Olivia's last name?"

A confused look spread across Cordelia's face. "I…don't know"

"You don't know?" Jane said "You don't know Olivia's last name?"

"It never came up" Cordelia said "I always call her Olivia. Besides, it's not like you know her last name either. And, you're just as much her friend as I am"

"I guess you have a point" Jane said "Well, we could always just ask her"

"We have to do it strategically though" Cordelia said "It has to have been brought up in conversation before we ask. We don't want her to think that we suspect anything"

Jane nodded. "What would it mean if they were related?"

Cordelia shrugged. "Just shock" she said "Then, everything would go back to normal. Even if she was his child, she could still be a lady-in-waiting if she wanted to"

"What if she doesn't want to?"

"I have a feeling she will" Cordelia said, with a smile "She loves it. She tells me so all the time"

"Good" Jane replied "I'm glad"

Cordelia laughed. "Come on" she said "Let's go see if they need help setting up for the feast"

&&&&&

"It's an interesting question you bring to me, Mr. Brandon" Francis, King of France, said "And, an interesting story as well. Why do you ask?"

"The Queen of England has displayed some…interesting behavior around the king's siblings" Charles replied "He would like to find out why"

"Why didn't you just ask Cordelia, Matthew, or Patrick?" Francis asked "They know the story"

_I knew it!_ Charles thought "Cromwell would like me to get your side of the story as well" Charles said "That way, we can compare the stories. I'm sure that you know that Cordelia, Matthew, and Patrick are itching to get the Boleyn's out of power"

Francis laughed. "Of course" he said "Who in the various royal families doesn't know that? Now, I understand why you came to see me"

Charles smiled. "What can you tell me about the time that the Boleyn's spent at the French court?"

&&&&&

Matthew and Cordelia were sitting in the great hall, sipping on glasses of wine as they watched the servants put the final touches on the room for the party.

"I think that I am going to have fun tonight" Matthew said "We haven't had a party for a while"

"A while meaning a couple weeks?" Cordelia said, taking a sip of wine

Matthew laughed. "Well, it seems like a while" he said "I have to say, I miss the parties that we had back in Portugal"

"Don't forget the parties we had in Spain" Cordelia said "At Aunt Margaret's castle that she used on vacation"

"Ah! Spain!" Matthew said "You and I had a lot of fun there. We used to dance until the sun rose"

Cordelia smiled. "I love the music" she said "Spanish music has to be the best music in the world!"

"You only say that because you have Spanish blood in your veins!" Matthew said "Which, I must say, I envy you for"

"Lo siento, mi hermano" (I'm sorry, my brother) Cordelia said "¿Le gustaría volver a vivir las memorias de ahora? Antes de la fiesta se inicia?" (Would you like to re-live those memories now? Before the party starts?)

"Alright" Matthew said "But, we have to convince Mark to play some Spanish music during the party"

"Agreed" Cordelia said, scanning the room for the musician "Mark! Mark!"

Mark smiled as he walked over to the prince and princess. "Your highnesses"

"Can you play some Spanish music for us?" Cordelia asked "Matthew and I would like to practice some of our old dance moves before the party"

"Of course" Mark said "Anything in particular?"

Matthew smiled. "Cantiga 166, "Como Poden Per Sas Culpas"

Mark laughed. "Good choice!"

"It's our favorite" Cordelia replied

Mark smiled as Cordelia and Matthew prepared themselves for the dance. As the music began to play, Matthew and Cordelia smiled.

Matthew held out his hand for Cordelia to take. She did and then spun herself into his arms. Once she slammed into his body, she spun out again. Cordelia let go of Matthew's hand and slowly walked around him before stopping in front of him again.

Cordelia laughed as she jumped into her brother's arms and he spun her around. As he slowly put her back on the ground, Matthew smiled. They still hadn't lost their touch.

Once she was back on the ground, Cordelia skipped away from her brother. As she turned towards him, she put her hands on her hips, waiting for him to show her something spectacular.

Matthew smiled. "I don't know if I can still do this, Delia" he said, over Mark's music "It's been a long time"

"Pruébalo, Mateo. No es que hace mucho tiempo." (Try it, Matthew. It wasn't that long ago)

"You put too much faith in me, sister" Matthew said "I don't have the Spanish blood rushing through my veins, like you do!"

Cordelia arched her eyebrow and a small smile formed on her lips. If Matthew had been someone other than her brother, one might think the smile was seductive.

"Well then, Matthew" a voice said "Show this Spanish beauty that you still have your moves!"

Matthew and Cordelia turned to find Edmund and Melody standing a few feet at the entrance to the great hall.

"We're waiting, Matthew" Melody said "If we wait much longer, Mark will get tired of playing"

"Never, Princess Melody" Mark said, still playing "I never get tired of playing"

"Alright!" Matthew said "Here I go!"

Cordelia, Melody, Edmund, and Mark watched as Matthew flipped three times in the air and landed on his feet in front of his sister.

"See?" Cordelia said, as she took Matthew's hand in her own "I knew that you still had it!"

Matthew laughed as Cordelia spun out towards Edmund and Melody, so that both her and Matthew's arms were extended. Then, she spun back into her brother's arms and the music stopped. Edmund and Melody clapped.

"Wonderful! Wonderful!" Edmund said "I haven't seen dancing like that for a long time!"

Cordelia and Matthew smiled. "See, Matt?" Cordelia said "Looks like you might have some Spanish in you after all!"

&&&&&

"With the return of Edmund and Katherine Tudor to England, the Tudor family is getting more powerful" the leader said "Not only does Cordelia Tudor hold a considerable amount of power amongst the royal families, but Edmund and Katherine have their share of connections and friendships as well"

"I hear that Edmund and Queen Anne had a very interesting interaction when he first arrived at the castle" the sidekick said "Then, soon after, the Duke of Suffolk made a trip to France"

"Which is where the Boleyn's used to live, before coming back to England" the leader said "Very interesting"

"Sir!" exclaimed a man "The group has assembled. They are awaiting your orders!"

"Alright. Tell them I'll be there in a minute" the leader said. He turned back to his sidekick "I have decided that it is time to strike again"

"How?" the sidekick asked

"Not the same as the last time" the leader said "Attacking one person at a time is too tiresome. We are going to attack full force!"

"Like a battle?" the sidekick asked

"It may turn into one, yes" the leader said "But, first, we have to wait for a night when the royal family is going to be together. All of them in the same place"

"Like tonight?" the sidekick asked

"What's tonight?"

"King Henry is throwing a huge party to celebrate the return of his siblings" the sidekick replied "It starts in a few hours"

"Alright!" the leader yelled, suddenly walking away from the sidekick and towards the group of men assembled "Gather together as many cannons and ammunition as possible, as well as guns and swords! We attack tonight!"

* * *

**_Here's a new chapter for you!!_**

**_Hope that you like it!!_**

**_Please Read and Review!!_**


	30. An Interrupted Party

It was time for the party. The guests were already in the room, some sitting, others standing. They were waiting for the royal family to make their grand entrances.

"Presenting His Majesty, the King and Her Majesty, the Queen!"

Everyone bowed as Henry and Anne entered the room.

"Presenting His Highness, Prince Edmund Tudor, Her Highness Princess Katherine Tudor, and Her Highness Princess Melody Tudor! The guests of honor!"

People clapped, some cheered, as Edmund, Katherine, and Melody entered the room.

"Presenting His Highness, Prince Matthew Tudor!" the announcer yelled

Matthew smiled as he walked up to the long table where his family was seated.

"Presenting His Highness, Prince Patrick Tudor!"

Patrick smiled as he quickly scanned the room for Olivia. After not being able to find her, he focused on the table where he was going to be sitting.

"Presenting Her Highness, Princess Elizabeth Tudor and Her Highness Princess Cordelia Tudor!"

Everyone laughed as Elizabeth was led into the hall by her older sister. Anne couldn't help but smile and wave at her daughter as she and Cordelia arrived at the table. Henry also had a big smile on his face when he saw his youngest daughter sit down next to her mother. Henry then focused all of his attention on the door and the last of his children to enter the party.

Mary took in a deep breath as she stepped up to the announcer. She hated being announced, especially because of the fact that she was the only child that Henry didn't consider an heir to the throne.

"Presenting Her Highness_ Princess_ Mary Tudor!"

Mary's mouth dropped open in shock as everyone clapped around her. Cordelia, Matthew, and Patrick began cheering. Edmund, Katherine, and Melody were smiling and clapping. Mary met Henry's eyes and he winked at her. She could see that Anne was smiling, but she knew that that was just for appearances.

&&&&&

Music and laughter filled the hall where the party was being held. Henry and Anne sat at a large table reserved for the royal family. The children, including Elizabeth, were seated around them. Edmund, Katherine, and Melody were in and amongst the children.

Patrick smiled when he saw Olivia walk into the hall with Jane by her side. He leaned in to talk to his sister.

"I take it you heard my news, Delia?" Patrick asked

Cordelia smiled. "Yes, I did" she replied "When are you going to talk to Father?"

"In a few moments" Patrick replied "Thank you so much for helping Olivia decide. I heard that you and Jane helped Olivia make up her mind"

"It's what she really wanted to do" Cordelia replied "Jane and I just told her to do what she wanted"

Patrick smiled and straightened back out in his seat. He looked at his fiancé and smiled. She smiled back and then turned back to talk to Jane.

"How long do you think it will take for Father to marry Jane?" Patrick whispered, turning towards his brother

"Soon enough" Matthew replied "After the investigation"

Patrick nodded. Just then, Henry stood, raising a glass in the air.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming" Henry said, to the crowd "Let us join in a toast, to welcome my brother, niece, and sister back to England. Welcome home!"

The crowd raised their glasses in the air and repeated after Henry "Welcome home!"

Edmund, Katherine, and Melody smiled. The music started playing again and people began dancing. Henry turned towards his wife.

"Care to dance, your majesty?"

"I'd love to" Anne said, smiling

As they headed out to the floor, Edmund turned to his sister. "I thought that our dear brother has his sights set on another woman?"

"He's probably just doing this for appearances" Katherine said "Did you hear that Charles has gone to France?"

"Yes" Edmund replied "And, I hope that he finds out what he's looking for"

Katherine smiled. "Come, come now, Edmund" she said "You don't want to see our beloved sister-in-law fall do you?"

"I do" Melody interjected "After what she did? I'd love to see my aunt fall!"

Edmund laughed. "You've spent too much time around your cousins!" he said "You're starting to sound like them!"

"Excuse me, is that a bad thing?" Patrick asked, with a smile

"Of course not!" Edmund said, quickly "I just don't want you poisoning my daughter's mind with thoughts of plotting someone's downfall"

Patrick laughed as the song ended and everyone clapped. Patrick stood and walked over to Olivia and Jane as Henry and Anne sat back down in their seats.

"Is he doing it now?" Melody asked, as Patrick walked back up to the table and Olivia and Jane headed out of the hall

"Looks like it" Katherine replied "Ooh! This is so exciting!"

"Father" Patrick said, with a bow, as he stepped up to the table

"Patrick" Henry replied, with a nod

"I have something I'd like to talk to you about, Father" Patrick said "I wish to get married"

"Married?" Henry said, shocked "To whom?"

"The Lady Olivia" Patrick replied.

Henry quickly glanced at his children and niece, who were looking at him waiting for a response. Edmund and Katherine looked just as eager as the children did.

"Alright" Henry said "You have my…"

"Henry! Think about this!" Anne interrupted "A prince marrying a lady-in-waiting? You could use him for betrothals and alliances!"

"He has plenty of other children for that" Matthew replied, coldly "Like, your daughter, for instance"

If looks could kill, Matthew would have been dead with the look Anne gave him. Cordelia and Mary quickly looked at their brother. They could tell that Patrick was getting angry.

"Father, please" Patrick said "I love her. I want to marry her!"

"Your mother has brought up some good points" Henry said "Let me consider it"

"My mother's dead" Patrick said, coldly "She died a long time ago"

Mary's eyes widened in shock. "Oh no" she said "This can't be good"

"That bitch is not my mother!" Patrick continued "She's just my father's whore!"

"Oh my God!" Cordelia said "What the hell is he doing?"

"What did you say?" Henry said, anger rising within him

"Don't say it again, Pat" Matthew whispered "For the love of God, don't say it again!"

But, Patrick didn't hear him. "That bitch is not my mother!" he said, looking straight at his stepmother "She's just my father's fucking whore!"

"Oh shit!" Cordelia said "This is definitely not good!"

Henry turned bright red. "I want you out of my sight now!" he yelled, causing the rest of the people at the party to stop their conversations and look at the royal family "I will deal with you later!"

Patrick was about to say something when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder.

"Don't" Matthew said "Or, you'll end up without a head"

Cordelia sighed and put her head in her hands as Patrick ran out of the hall.

"Great!" exclaimed Edmund, as Henry turned to Anne and started to apologize for Patrick's behavior "Now what?"

Just then, a huge explosion rocked the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Cordelia said

"Your majesty!" Cromwell said, running into the room "We're under attack!"

The guests started talking furiously.

"Alright, everyone try to remain calm!" Henry yelled, getting up from his seat. "Cromwell! I want every available man out there trying to put an end to this! I want my children to be taken somewhere they would be safe and put under surveillance! Get Prince Patrick back here and with his siblings! I want my guests to be taken out of here as safely as possible. If that is not possible, keep them here!"

Cromwell nodded as he and Henry rushed out of the room. Edmund and Katherine followed. Mary, Cordelia, Matthew, and Melody stood as the guards came to take them away.

"Take us to my chambers!" Cordelia yelled, over everyone talking "That way, we can all be together!"

The guards nodded and ushered the royal children out of the room. Anne grabbed onto Elizabeth as a guard led her away as well.

* * *

**_Sorry for the long wait. I just got back from Florida! :)_**

**_Hope that you like the chapter!!_**

**_Please Read and Review!!_**


	31. The Battle Begins

"There is no way that I am just going to sit here and wait for something to happen!" Matthew said, as another explosion rocked the ground "We have to do something!"

"Like what?" Mary replied "Go out there and be killed?"

"That's a positive attitude" Matthew said "Thanks for that, Mary!"

"Stop it!" Cordelia yelled "There's no use fighting with each other!"

"I agree" Melody said "There are better ways to handle what's going on!"

"Where are Jane and Olivia?" Mary asked

"God only knows" Matthew replied "Hopefully, somewhere safe"

There was silence for a moment. Then, shots could be heard along men screaming in pain.

"Good God!" Matthew said "I can't just sit here like a child! I am an adult for God's sake! I shouldn't be here! I should be out there!"

"Then, we'll go out there" Cordelia said

"What?" Mary said "You're insane!"

"No" Cordelia said "I'm tired of Father treating us as if we are still children. We are adults. We can make our own choices"

"Alright, but how are we going to get past the guards?" Melody asked "They won't let us through"

A sly smile spread across Cordelia's face. "Come with me"

Melody, Mary, and Matthew watched as Cordelia walked over to a tapestry and pulled it away from the wall…revealing a secret door.

"Where does this lead?" Matthew asked, as Cordelia opened it

"Right where we need to go" Cordelia replied "To the armor and weapons room and then outside"

"This is perfect" Melody said, as she and Matthew walked through the door.

Cordelia turned to her sister. "Are you coming, Mary?"

Mary looked scared. "I don't know if I can"

"Of course you can" Cordelia replied "You are a very brave woman, Mary. Think of our ancestors. Ferdinand and Isabella of Spain, two of the greatest monarchs that ever lived. Think of our mother, who went out onto the battlefield pregnant!"

Mary smiled.

"Fighting is in our blood, Mary" Cordelia said "You know it as well as I do"

Mary smiled and nodded. "Ok" she said "I'll do it"

Cordelia smiled as she and Mary walked through the door, closing the door behind her.

&&&&&

Patrick hadn't been too far away from the castle when he heard the explosion. His eyes widened as he turned around and saw his home being attacked.

_Olivia!_

He ran back towards the castle, making sure not to be seen as he entered the castle grounds through the back way. He raced into the castle and searched around for his fiancé.

"Olivia!" he yelled, as he walked through the halls "Olivia!"

"Your highness!" a guard said "Lady Olivia is in here!"

Patrick ran towards where the guard was pointing and found Olivia and Jane sitting in one of the maid's chambers. "Are you guys alright?"

"We're fine" Olivia said, as she hugged Patrick "Are you ok?"

"Yeah" Patrick smiled "I'm ok"

"What's going on out there?" Jane asked "All we heard was that we were under attack"

"I have no idea" Patrick said "That's pretty much all I know as well"

"Where's your father?" Jane asked "Where's the king?"

"Most likely out there" Patrick said, taking a shot in the dark "But, I'm sure that he's fine, wherever he is"

Jane nodded. Patrick and Olivia couldn't help but notice the look of fear in her features as she played with the locket that Henry had given her.

&&&&&

"This is a beautiful sight" the leader said, as he watched the king's guards scramble to fight back "We've caught them totally off guard! Thank you for telling me about this party"

"Not a problem" the sidekick replied "Anything to help"

"Where is our beloved royal family?" the leader asked

"It looks like Henry, Edmund, and Katherine are the only ones that aren't somewhere in the castle" the sidekick replied "The Queen and the royal children are still in the castle somewhere"

"Not for long" the leader replied, with an evil smile "Not for long"

&&&&&

"I can't believe that we are actually going to do this!" Melody said, once she and her cousins had put on some armor "This is so exciting and scary all at the same time!"

"Ok" Matthew said "Does everyone have a weapon?"

Cordelia nodded. "I've got a bow and some arrows and a few daggers, just in case"

"I have the same, just no daggers" Mary said

"Ok" Matthew said "What do you have, Melody?"

"I have a gun" Melody replied "It was the only thing left"

"I have a gun as well" Matthew said "Looks like we're all set"

He looked at the faces of his sisters and cousin. "Are you sure that you want to do this?"

"Absolutely!" Mary exclaimed "Let's go!"

Cordelia, Melody, and Matthew looked at her as if she had three heads. The one person who didn't want to do this is suddenly ready to go?

"What?" Mary said

"Nothing" Cordelia said "Absolutely nothing"

&&&&&

"What are you two doing out here?" Henry said, as he, Edmund, and Katherine quickly headed outside with their armor on

"You didn't actually think that we were going to sit in the castle and wait, did you?" Edmund said "You're crazy!"

"We want to help, Henry" Katherine said "And, you know that we can"

"I can't put your lives in danger" Henry said

"Let us make that decision, ok?" Edmund said "After all, they are our lives"

Henry looked at his brother and sister for a moment.

"Not even one of your commands would get us back inside, Henry" Katherine said "We're not going to sit back and do nothing to help"

"Fine" Henry said "But, for the love of God, please be careful"

"Of course, Henry" Edmund said "We'll be careful"

&&&&&

Matthew motioned for everyone to be quiet as they crept outside and towards the wall that surrounded the castle. Fortunately, no one noticed them and they were towards the far end where no one was already fighting.

"Alright" Matthew said "Here we go"

"How are we going to get up this wall?" Mary asked "It's too high for us to climb"

"You've got a point" Matthew said "Melody, Cordelia. Go and see if you can find any ladders or stools or boxes that we can stand on"

Cordelia and Melody nodded and then ran off into the night.

"Should we go and try to find Patrick?" Mary asked

"God only knows where he is right now" Matthew said "But, hopefully, he's somewhere safe"

Mary nodded as Matthew turned back towards the direction that Cordelia and Melody had run off in. She said a silent prayer as Cordelia and Melody came back with just what was needed.

"How were you able to carry this?" Matthew asked, as he and Mary took some wooden boxes out of Cordelia and Melody's arms

"A little thing I like to call a wagon" Melody replied

"But, we heard no wagon" Mary said, looking at her brother

"How can you over all this noise?" Cordelia replied

"Can we just get on with this?" Matthew said "Come on!"

Mary, Melody, and Cordelia all got onto some wooden boxes and the four of them braced themselves for battle.

&&&&&

"It's awfully quiet in there" one of the guards outside Cordelia's chambers said "Do you find that unusual?"

"What could they possibly have to say to each other?" the second guard said "They're scared"

"I don't know" the first guard said "It seems too unusual"

"You want to check?" the second guard asked "Settle your nervous impulse?"

"Yes" the first guard said "I do"

The second guard rolled his eyes as they turned and knocked on the door. When they got no reply, they turned to each other.

"See?" the first guard said, fear rising in his voice

"Princess Cordelia?" the first guard yelled "Princess Mary?"

When they still got no response, the second guard opened the door.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, when they saw the empty room "Search the castle! The royal children have gone missing!"

* * *

**_Here's a new chapter for you!!_**

**_Hope that you like it!!_**

**_Please Read and Review!!_**


	32. Looking for the Royal Children

"We're going to die! We're going to die!" Olivia said, breathing heavily "It's inevitable!"

"Olivia!" Patrick almost shouted "We are not going to die!"

"We are safe inside the castle walls" Jane said, putting her arm around Olivia's soldiers "Come on. Let's talk about something happy!"

"Oh! Patrick, did you talk to your father?" Olivia asked, eagerly "What did he say?"

"Never mind about that for now" Patrick said, trying to stay calm "Let's talk about our wedding"

"But, how can there be a wedding if we don't know what your father said?" Olivia asked

Patrick was about to answer when they heard shouts coming from outside the room.

"Guard!" Patrick yelled, as he, Olivia, and Jane stood "Open this door!"

The guard outside obliged. "Yes, your highness?"

"What is going on?" Patrick said "Has the castle been hit?"

"Not as of yet, your highness" the guard replied, nervously

"Then, why is there so much shouting?" Patrick asked "Have we lost? Is something wrong with the king?"

A wave of fear washed over Jane, though she would never show it.

"No, nothing is wrong with the king and we have not lost" the guard replied

"Goddamn it!" Patrick yelled "Tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Your brother, sisters, and cousin have disappeared" the guard replied, with a shaky voice "They have gone missing. They aren't in Cordelia's chambers, where they had been taken after the attack had been made…"

"Oh my God!" Jane gasped, as she sank to the ground, with Olivia right beside her making sure she was ok "No…"

"I'm afraid so, Lady Jane" the guard replied "The guards are searching the castle, but they haven't found them"

"Alright" Patrick said "You may go"

The guard nodded and closed the door. Patrick turned to see tears streaming down Jane's face and tears threatening to pour down Olivia's cheeks.

"Jane, it's going to be ok" Patrick said, kneeling next to her "I'm sure that they are fine"

"I hope you're right, Patrick" Jane said "I hope that you are right"

&&&&&

Anne was trying to stay as calm as possible as she clutched Elizabeth to her. Boleyn and George were pacing in front of her, stopping every time they heard an explosion or a gun go off.

"Father…"

Boleyn rushed to his daughter's side. "Sweetheart?"

"I'm scared!" Anne whispered "I am so scared!"

"I know, Anne" Boleyn said "We all are"

Just then, the door opened and a guard rushed inside. He whispered something to George and Boleyn and Anne couldn't help but notice a look of shock form over George's face.

"George?" Anne said "What's wrong?"

"Cordelia, Mary, Matthew, and Melody are missing" George said, in disbelief "They have disappeared from Cordelia's chambers"

Anne's eyes widened, as she covered Elizabeth's ears. "Disappeared?" she said "You mean…?"

"The guards have searched all over the castle and can't find them" George replied "Someone is going to tell the king right now"

"Why that means…" Boleyn said "Someone's kidnapped them?"

"No one is sure" George said "But, that's what it looks like"

"Mama!" Elizabeth whined, pulling Anne's hands off of her ears "When am I going to see Delia and Mary?"

Anne gulped as tears formed in her eyes. "I'm not sure, sweetheart" she said "Hopefully soon"

Anne looked up at her father and brother, who looked pained by Elizabeth's innocent question. Anne blinked away the tears in her eyes and hugged Elizabeth closer to her.

&&&&&

"Fire!"

Cannons shot out into the night at Henry's command. He was amazed that none of the cannon fire from either side of the battle lines had harmed his castle. And, frankly, he was relieved.

"Henry!" Katherine yelled, as she let an arrow fly through the air "We need more ammunition! Someone needs to go back to the weapon room and re-supply us!"

"Edmund!" Henry yelled, as he ducked and an arrow hit the wall behind him "Can you…?"

"On it!" Edmund yelled, setting his gun and bow and arrows on the ground "Cover me!"

"Yeah, like that's going to be easy!" Katherine said, under her breath. She turned to see Henry talking with another one of his men. She couldn't help but notice the look of fear mixed with anger on her older brother's face.

"Henry?" Katherine yelled over some gunfire "What's wrong?"

"Don't say anything to Edmund" Henry said, trying to control the shakiness in his voice

"Henry?" Katherine said, slowly moving closer to her brother "What is it?"

"Cordelia, Matthew, Mary, and Melody are missing" Henry said, his voice shaking "They can't be found anywhere in the castle"

"Oh my God!" Katherine said, as she and Henry ducked to avoid some flying dirt and debris "What are we going to do?"

"Pray to God that they are alright" Henry said "I'm going to go and look for them"

"Henry, no!" Katherine exclaimed "We can't take the chance of having you hurt or killed!"

Henry looked at his sister as if she was as dumb as dirt. "So, you feel that I can stay here and fight for my family, friends, and title but I can't go and try to save my niece and children?"

"Yes!" Katherine replied "Because, if you stay here, you are protected behind a wall! If you go looking for the kids, you are unprotected!"

"What if this wall is broken?" Henry asked "What if a cannonball hits it and makes a hole?"

"We don't have time to argue about this!" Katherine exclaimed, as another cannonball was launched "Send someone else out to find the kids!"

Henry stared at his sister for a moment. "No!"

He quickly stood up and ran away from his sister before she had a chance to stop him. Katherine rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Oh, Henry!" she said, picking up her bow and arrows "Be careful!"

"I'm back" Edmund said "There wasn't much left. Even some suits of armor were gone"

Katherine turned towards her brother. "Suits of armor?"

Edmund nodded. "Yeah" he replied "Hey, where's Henry?"

"Oh, God!" Katherine said "This is not good"

"What?" Edmund asked "What's going on?"

"You'll find out soon enough"

"Why can't I know now?"

"Because" Katherine said, shooting another arrow into the air "I've been commanded by the king to not say anything to you"

A confused expression formed over Edmund's face as he picked up his gun and prepared to shoot.

&&&&&

"Do you guys even realize how exhilarating this is?" Melody said "We are definitely living up to our family name!"

"You got that right!" Mary said, as she shot an arrow into the air "This is amazing!"

Matthew looked at his cousin and sister. "You guys have a weird way of having a good time"

"Don't tell me that you are not having fun" Cordelia said, ducking as an arrow almost hit her head "We are fighting in a battle, without our father knowing, and we are not killing anyone! All of our arrows or bullets are hitting the opponents in the arms or legs! So, we aren't committing any mortal sins!"

"I hadn't thought about that…" Mary said, sinking down behind the wall

"Shit" Matthew said, under his breath "Mary? Are you ok?"

Mary nodded. "Yeah" she said "I will be. Can I just…sit for a moment?"

"Alright" Melody said, grabbing another arrow "But, be careful. We are in the middle of a battle here"

Cordelia smiled at her cousin and then looked at the scared expression on Mary's face. "It's ok, Mary" she said "Everything will be ok"

Mary nodded, but Cordelia knew that she wasn't convinced. Cordelia let out a quiet sigh and turned back to the battle.

&&&&&

"This is an amazing sight" the leader said "Did I say that already?"

"Probably" the sidekick replied

"Look!" the leader exclaimed "Over there. The far end of the castle wall"

"What about it?" the sidekick asked "It's just some more soldiers…"

"No, it's not" the leader said, with a small smile "Look closer. They aren't wearing any helmets…"

The sidekick did as told. "Oh my God!" he said "I think I just saw Princess Cordelia!"

"Exactly" the leader replied "And, who is next to her?"

"Prince Matthew!" the sidekick said "The royal children are fighting! I can't believe that the king would allow his children to fight in battle"

"Oh, I don't think that Henry would do that" the leader said, crossing his arms "Don't you know anything about our king?"

"Then, they are fighting without the king knowing?" the sidekick asked "Why?"

"Did you really expect Cordelia and Matthew of all of the royal children to sit back and do nothing?" the leader asked "Come, come now"

"Well, I know that" the sidekick replied "I guess I'm surprised. That's all"

"And" the leader said "I think I just saw Melody"

"The king's niece?" the sidekick said "Next, you're going to tell me that Mary is there!"

The leader looked at him. "Precisely"

The sidekick turned and saw Melody and Mary fighting alongside Cordelia and Matthew. "Now, that surprises me" the sidekick said "On the basis of how pious Mary is"

"The Tudor family is full of surprises" the leader said "You should have realized that by now"

* * *

**_Here's a new chapter for you!!_**

**_Hope that you like it!!_**

**_Please Read and Review!!!_**


	33. Merely For Show

Henry ducked as some flying debris rained down upon him. Fortunately, it was just dirt with a few pebbles mixed in. He quickly straightened and scanned the area for any sign of his children. What he saw surprised him.

"Soldier!" Henry yelled to the nearest soldier "Who is that down there?"

The soldier looked. "I'm not sure, your majesty" he replied "I didn't even know we had placed men there"

Henry nodded as the soldier went back to the battle. He caught the eye of one of the unknown soldiers – and both of their eyes widened.

&&&&&

"Shit!" exclaimed Matthew "He saw me! We made eye contact! He knows it's us!"

"Great!" Cordelia replied, as she ducked down behind the wall "Just great!"

"Get down!" Melody yelled "Cannonball headed our way!"

Just then, a huge explosion erupted behind Cordelia, Matthew, Melody, and Mary. They were able to get to the ground just in time as the cannonball erupted behind them. Dirt and rocks flew everywhere as they covered their heads, desperately trying to protect themselves.

&&&&&

"No!" Henry yelled.

He raced towards where his children and niece lay.

"Oh my God!" he said "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"We're fine, Father" Matthew replied, as he, his sisters, and cousin straightened "Just a few cuts and bruises, that's all"

Henry looked at his daughters and niece. Melody had a few scratches on her cheek, Mary a few scratches on her hands, and Cordelia had one cut on the side of her head. The blood had dried around all of the girls' wounds, except that Cordelia's had dried as it ran down her face.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Henry demanded "You're supposed to be inside!"

"We couldn't just sit around and wait until we heard something" Melody said "We had to help!"

"I want you to get back inside now!" Henry demanded "I don't want to take the chance of anything happening to you"

"What's the point now?" Cordelia asked "The other side is running out of ammunition. You can tell by the way their soldiers are running around, desperately trying to find things to fight with"

Henry slowly turned away from his daughter and stood to look over the wall. She was right. The other side was running out of ammunition.

"We have to finish what we started" Mary said, causing Henry to turn and look at her "We can't leave now"

"Alright" Henry said, after a moment "But, I am staying with you"

The children couldn't help but smile as they turned back to the battle.

&&&&&

"Sir!" exclaimed one of the men "We are running out of ammunition fast! We barely have anything left. Should we retreat?"

"Goddamn it!" the leader said. He let out an angry sigh. "Well, I guess it's the only thing we can do. Retreat!"

"Are you sure?" the sidekick asked, as the man ran away

The leader nodded. "We will attack again when we have more of a supply of weapons and ammunition" he said "The Tudors have won this round. Next time, they won't be so lucky!"

&&&&&

Everyone cheered as the enemy ran off. Cordelia, Melody, Mary, and Matthew were the most excited out of everyone. Henry smiled as he turned to his children and niece.

"You don't even know how proud I am of you" Henry said, as he hugged each and every one of them "Come. Let's go find Edmund and Katherine and celebrate!"

Edmund and Katherine's eyes widened when they saw their brother coming towards them with the children dressed in armor.

"Melody…" Edmund said "What's going on?"

"I fought in the battle, Father!" Melody exclaimed

"You…what?!" Edmund replied

"You heard her, Edmund" Henry replied "They snuck out of the castle to join us in battle"

"That explains why there was hardly anything left when I went to get more ammunition" Edmund said "What were you thinking? You could have been killed!"

"It was better than staying in Cordelia's chambers for hours" Matthew replied "And, as you can see, we're fine"

"Come" Katherine said "Let us go inside with the others so we can celebrate our victory. Let's not focus on this. It is in the past now. We must look to the future"

"Words of wisdom, sister" Henry said "Lead the way"

Katherine smiled as she led her family back into the castle, as some of the guards and soldiers began to roll the cannons away and inspect the castle for any damage.

&&&&

"Delia! Mary!" exclaimed Elizabeth as she ran up to her sisters

Mary and Cordelia smiled as they bent down to hug their younger sister. Elizabeth was still smiling as she turned to her brother and hugged him as well. Matthew chuckled.

"Why are you dressed like Daddy?" Elizabeth asked, as she looked at her siblings

"Yes" Anne said, walking up behind her daughter "Why are you dressed like your father?"

"We were on the battlefield, your majesty" Melody replied "Fighting against our attackers"

"You were what?!" exclaimed Anne, shock clear in her eyes "Where is the king?"

"He is trying to find Lady Jane" Matthew replied, coldly "He had heard someone say that Patrick is with her"

Anne could only nod, but the elder children could see the anger in her face. "Come, Elizabeth" she said "We must let your siblings and cousin get out of their…armor"

Elizabeth grabbed onto Anne's hand and waved as Anne led her away. Cordelia, Mary, Matthew, and Melody smiled and waved back.

"Why did you go and tell her about Father looking for Jane?" Mary demanded "Who knows what Anne is going to try and do to her now?"

"Anne is smart enough not to do anything to Jane" Matthew said "The king would kill her if she did"

"I just want this whole thing to be over" Cordelia said "I can't wait to see her gone"

"Who doesn't?" Mary asked "Come on. Let's get out of this armor. It's getting very uncomfortable"

Cordelia and Matthew laughed at their sister's remark. Melody smiled. Every day she spent at her uncle's court got better and better.

&&&&&

"Jane!" Henry yelled, as he, Katherine, and Edmund searched the various different rooms for her "Jane!"

"Your majesty?" Jane said, poking her head out of a door

Henry's eyes landed on her and he smiled. "Thank God!" he said, gathering her into his arms "You're alright"

"Are you alright, your majesty?" Jane asked, as they pulled away from each other

"Yes, yes" Henry said "I am"

"What about the children?" Jane asked "Did you find them?"

"They are else where in the castle, getting out of their armor" Edmund replied

"Armor?" Patrick said, as he and Olivia walked out of the room

"We'll explain on the way to your chambers" Katherine said

"Yes" Henry said "Patrick, I want you and Olivia to go to your chambers and wait until I get there. I want to talk to you"

Patrick and Olivia nodded and were led away from Henry and Jane by Katherine and Edmund.

"What's going on?" Jane asked "Are they in trouble?"

"No, no" Henry said "Not at all. Now, I must go. But, I will come to your chambers later. I promise"

Jane nodded as Henry hurried down the hallway. She let out a relieved sigh as she turned down the opposite end of the hallway and went to find Cordelia.

&&&&&

"What do you think he wants to talk to us about?" Olivia asked, as she turned to Patrick

"I don't know" Patrick replied "Probably about our impending wedding"

Olivia could only nod. Just then, the door opened and Henry walked in. Patrick and Olivia stood and bowed.

"Be seated" Henry replied, as he sat across from his son and his fiancé.

"What would you like to say to us, Father?" Patrick asked

"I would like to apologize for what happened during the party" Henry said "I shouldn't have responded the way I did"

"I'm sorry about what I said about the queen" Patrick added "I shouldn't have done that"

Henry smiled a small smile. "Apology accepted, Patrick" he said "I can understand your frustration. What I am surprised you didn't realize was that I said that merely for show"

Patrick's eyes widened and Olivia looked at her fiancé. "You…what?"

"Of course I give you my blessing!" Henry said, with a big smile "I merely said that part about thinking about it for show, to put an act on for the queen"

"But…why?" Olivia asked

"A king must always think about ways to make agreements with other countries" Henry said "One of those ways, as you know, is having children get married into the various royal families. Patrick, being my second oldest son, was due to be betrothed at some point. But, because I think you two will make a good couple, I am not going to force a betrothal on him. But, to show the queen that I don't play favorites, I said that I would have to think about it for show"

Patrick and Olivia laughed as they hugged each other. Henry smiled and stood.

"Please let me know if you need any help at all in planning the wedding" Henry said "But, my suggestion is to not wait too long"

"Why?" Patrick asked

"Because" Henry replied "After certain events occur, I have my own wedding to plan"

Olivia's mouth dropped open in shock and Patrick laughed as Henry left the room.

"He's going to ask Jane to marry him!" Olivia exclaimed "Oh my God! This is amazing!"

"And, it's only going to get better" Patrick said, putting an arm around his fiancé "Now, we have a wedding to plan"

* * *

**_Here's a new chapter for you!!_**

**_Hope that you like it!!_**

**_Please Read and Review!!_**


	34. True Parentage

Charles was smiling as he stepped into the castle the next day. What he had found out from Francis was truly amazing. It was interesting, shocking, and condemning.

"Charles!" Cordelia exclaimed, practically running up to her godfather "How was France? Did my promise come true?"

"Yes, it did" Charles replied with a smile. He looked around the castle. "What's going on here? Cromwell already informed me of the little…battle that took place here last night"

"Well," Cordelia said "There was that. And, Patrick's getting married!"

"Married?" Charles said, with a chuckle "To whom?"

"Olivia" Cordelia replied "Father gave them his blessing last night after the battle"

"Olivia?" Charles said, his face suddenly serious "You mean, Lady Olivia?"

"What other Olivia is there?" Cordelia asked "Why? What's wrong?"

Charles didn't answer. He pushed past Cordelia and headed down the hallway, towards Cordelia's chambers.

"Charles!" Cordelia said, running after him "Charles, what's going on?"

Charles didn't answer as he opened the door to Cordelia's chambers. Jane, Olivia, and Mary were looking at some white fabric. Olivia's eyes widened as she and Jane curtsied in respect.

"What? You didn't think that you would need my blessing?" Charles said, almost sadly

"What are you talking about?" Mary asked, as Cordelia came into the room "Why would she need your blessing?"

Charles didn't take his eyes off of Olivia. "Go on" he said "Tell them"

Olivia looked down at the floor. "Cordelia, you were right when you said that the king was my godfather"

Cordelia's eyes widened a little as Olivia continued.

"The reason that I would need his permission" Olivia said, looking at Charles "Is because he's my father"

Mary's mouth dropped open in shock. Jane looked to Cordelia, who was just as shocked that their suspicions had been true as she was.

"Why have you never said anything?" Mary asked

"There was no reason to" Charles replied "We didn't want to make a big deal out of it. And, Olivia thought that you wouldn't become as close as you have been if she was just another form of nobility"

"Are you mad?" Olivia asked, turning to her friends

"Of course not" Mary said "We all have secrets. It's what makes life interesting"

"Besides" Cordelia said "Now, that explains why you and Charles look so much alike"

Everyone laughed.

"So, your Grace" Jane said "What do you say to the marriage?"

Charles looked at his daughter and smiled. "What else can I say?" he said "You have my blessing"

Olivia squealed and the others smiled as she hugged Charles. "Thank you, Father! Thank you so much!"

"Anything for you, sweetheart" Charles said "Now, I must go and find the king. Have fun, ladies"

Everyone watched as Charles left Cordelia's chambers. Then, they went back to picking out the perfect material for Olivia's bridal gown.

&&&&&

Henry had invited Charles out to go riding as they discussed the upcoming wedding and what he had found out in France.

"I'm glad that you finally let your secret out, Charles" Henry said "There are some secrets that there's just no point in keeping"

Charles smiled. "Olivia told me that she still wants to remain Cordelia's lady-in-waiting"

"Did she?" Henry said "Does she realize that she is going to be a princess? Well, she can do as she pleases. If she wants to remain serving Cordelia, I won't stop her"

"I'm glad that Patrick and Olivia are getting married" Charles said "I've seen the way they've acted around each other over the past three years. I can tell that they really love each other"

"Which is why I gave them my blessing" Henry said "I'm not going to stand in the way of true love. There's not a lot of that around these days, especially for people of our nobilities"

Charles smiled. Henry laughed.

"What were you able to find out from Francis?" Henry asked

"Cromwell wants me to keep that a secret until the trial" Charles said "He's going to do some more questioning before we actually set a date"

"It's that big, is it?" Henry said, with a hint of a smile

"Oh yes" Charles said "But, like I said, Cromwell still has to do some questioning on the part of finding out whether the Boleyn's had anything to do with the attempts on Matthew and Cordelia's lives before anything happens"

Henry nodded. "I look forward to hearing what you two have found out"

Just then, a horse raced past them. It had a saddle on its back, but the saddle was empty.

"Guard!" Henry said "Catch that horse!"

Henry and Charles sped up as the guard chased after the horse. What they found shocked them.

A young woman, about 20 years old, was laying on the ground, blood running down her face. She had black hair and tanned skin. Charles and Henry quickly stopped and ran over to the woman.

"She must have fallen from her horse" Charles said "There's blood on this rock"

"We have to get her back to the castle" Henry said, carefully picking her up "We can't leave her like this. We'll get my doctors to take care of her"

"What about after she's healed?" Charles asked "If she heals"

"Then, she can decide" Henry said "She could either stay at court or go on her way. Either way, we have to help her"

Charles nodded he helped Henry get onto his horse. With the woman still in his arms, Henry quickly sped back towards the castle, with Charles and the guards close behind him.

&&&&&

"Thank you for coming, Prince Matthew" Cromwell said "I appreciate you taking time out of your busy day of wedding preparations with your brother to help me"

"Anything I can do to help, Cromwell" Matthew said "What did you want to ask me?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the night that you and Princess Cordelia were out on the lake" Cromwell said "I believe that's what first got the king thinking about this investigation"

"That's true" Matthew said "I had gone to him and told him what Cordelia and I had heard, but I don't believe that he really did anything until just recently"

"Exactly" Cromwell said "He told me to ask you about it. So, could you please explain?"

"Certainly" Matthew said "Cordelia and I were taking a ride in a row boat close to midnight that night. We used to love to take midnight rides on the lakes back in Portugal. And, as we were riding, we heard George Boleyn whispering to that Peter fellow who committed suicide in Parliament…"

"George Boleyn knew Peter Samuels?" Cromwell said, shocked

Matthew nodded. "He was talking to him that night" he replied "He was blackmailing him into killing the royal children"

"How was he blackmailing him?"

Matthew thought for a moment. "I believe that George was giving Peter money to send his kid to school. If Peter didn't agree, George would kill both of them"

Cromwell was too shocked for words.

"But, you have to remember what happened at Parliament" Matthew said "I don't think that George knew that he was dealing with a member of the organization"

"Why did you say that?" Cromwell asked "You weren't even there"

"Yes, but Cordelia was" Matthew said "She can tell you more about that than I can"

"I see" Cromwell said

"In fact, your best bet in getting information is probably Cordelia" Matthew said "She has had more dealings with the Boleyn's than I have, more than any of the other royal children have had"

Cromwell nodded. "Thank you, Matthew" he said "I'll let you know if I need anything else"

Matthew nodded as he stood. "It was my pleasure, Cromwell" he said "Anything I can do to speed this along"

Cromwell resisted a chuckle as Matthew left the room. He turned to a servant that was waiting nearby. "Bring in Lady Sheldon"

&&&&&

"He's letting them get married!" exclaimed Anne, as she and George walked through the castle grounds, with Elizabeth running ahead of them "After that big scene that Patrick made at the party, he's still letting them get married!"

"Well, there really isn't any reason for them not to" George said "You set yourself up for what Patrick did and said. Besides, what good will it do you if you antagonize the children? You already know that they have more power than you do"

Anne glared at her brother. "How dare you say that to me!" she said "I am the Queen of England!"

"Come on, Anne!" George exclaimed "You know that as well as I do. Why else do you think Father is being so irritable lately? It's because he knows that what I say is true. And, you know it too"

Anne rolled her eyes. She and George stopped walking as Lady Bryan took Elizabeth back into the castle.

"So, let them get married" George said "What's the big problem?"

"Why does Patrick get to marry whoever he wants while Elizabeth is going to be betrothed to someone?" Anne said "It's not fair!"

"Henry has enough children that he can allow it" George said "Besides, no one has even taken up Henry's offer of Elizabeth's betrothal to begin with"

Anne glared at George again. He shrugged.

"What?" he said "It's true. With this big question amongst the royals about your marriage to him, no one will take Elizabeth"

"Thank you, George" Anne said, sarcastically "You always know how to make me feel better"

"Just give Patrick's wedding a rest" George said "You have other things to worry about than making your youngest step-son's life miserable"

"Such as?"

"Your marriage to Henry"

Anne stared at her brother as he walked away from her and back towards the castle. Her mouth dropped open in shock and it was a good 5 minutes before Anne had the strength to continue on with her walk.

* * *

**_Here's a new chapter for you!!_**

**_Hope you like it!!_**

**_Please Read and Review!!_**


	35. Questioning

Henry and Charles watched as the doctors examined the young woman. Henry was afraid that the ride back to the castle might have made her condition worse. But, the doctors quickly dismissed Henry's worry.

"Well?" Henry said "Will she live?"

"If she's anything like Princess Cordelia, yes" one of the doctors replied "The area where she hit her head is starting to turn purple. We can't be too sure of how bad the injury is. But, she was responding to some of the things that we did during the examination. I have a feeling that it might take her a while to wake up, but it seems like she will not fall into unconsciousness"

"Thank you, Doctor" Henry said "You have done good work, once again"

The doctors bowed to Henry and headed out of the room. Charles turned to Henry.

"Are you going to tell everyone that she's here?"

"I already have" Henry said "I told them while the doctors were getting this room ready for the young lady"

Charles nodded. "Well, best let her rest" he said "Besides, we should check on the young couple that is about to be married"

Henry smiled and laughed. "Did you ever expect this, Charles?" he asked "When we first became friends as children, did you ever expect that, one day, our own children would get married to each other?"

Charles smiled as he and Henry left the young woman's room. "Honestly" Charles replied "I was hoping so"

Henry smiled. "Me too"

&&&&&

"What do you think of this?" Patrick asked, turning to his brother, holding up a white shirt and a gold necklace with black jewels "I'm afraid that the necklace will clash with the shirt"

Matthew laughed.

"What?" Patrick asked

"You sound just like the girls" Matthew replied, through laughter

"In a situation such as _my wedding_, I don't care" Patrick said "Now, answer my question"

Matthew was still laughing. Patrick rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Matt!" Patrick said "Stop!"

"Something wrong, Matthew?"

Matthew, who was still laughing, and Patrick turned to find Henry standing in the doorway, a smile on his face.

"He's laughing at me because I asked him something about fashion" Patrick complained

"It's just that he was so serious!" Matthew said, desperately trying to stop laughing "He said it with a straight face and everything!"

"Does Patrick not have the right to be worried about what he looks like at his wedding?" Henry asked, walking up to his sons. He turned to look at what Patrick was holding. "Oh, don't go with black jewels" he said, touching the necklace "This is a wedding, not a funeral. Wear a necklace that's more…happy"

Matthew burst out laughing, again. Henry and Patrick decided to ignore him and continued to choose what accessories Patrick would wear with his wedding outfit.

"Save all the jewelry with black jewels for when you are wearing black" Henry said

Patrick nodded. "What about this one with blue jewels?"

Matthew slowly got up and left the room, trying to quiet his laughing down. Patrick and Henry watched as Matthew closed the door behind him. They chuckled when they still heard Matthew's laughter through the walls.

"He's never going to let me live that down" Patrick said

"Nope" Henry replied "And, he's not going to let me live it down either"

They smiled as they continued to look through Patrick's wardrobe.

&&&&&

"Lady Sheldon" Cromwell said "You are one of Queen Anne's ladies-in-waiting, are you not?"

Madge nodded. "Yes, sir"

"Can you tell me anything about her?"

Madge gulped. "There's really not much to tell"

"Oh, that can't be true" Cromwell said

Madge remained silent.

"Need I remind you, Lady Sheldon, that this is a very serious matter" Cromwell said "One that the king holds very dear to his heart"

Madge gulped. "Well, I have heard things…"

"What kind of things?" Cromwell asked

"I've heard the queen, her brother, and her father talk about some very serious matters" Madge said, through sobs "Deadly things"

"Can you elaborate?"

"Killing the royal children" Madge replied "Save Elizabeth, of course"

Cromwell's eyes widened. "Really?"

Madge nodded. "They haven't talked about it lately, though" she said "But, I've also overheard Prince Edmund have a confrontation with Thomas Boleyn"

"What kind of confrontation?"

"Prince Edmund and Thomas Boleyn know each other" Madge said "Edmund talked about how surprised Thomas Boleyn looked at seeing him again, as if Thomas Boleyn wasn't expecting to see him again"

Cromwell nodded. "Thank you, Lady Sheldon" he said "You've been a great help"

Madge nodded and left the room. Cromwell sat back in his chair and sighed.

_So,_ he thought, _What Charles Brandon had found out was right. Well, this made things get a whole lot more interesting!_

&&&&&

"I think it would look nice if we had flowers hanging from the windows" Edmund said, as he and Katherine tried to come up with ideas as to how to decorate the hall for Patrick and Olivia's wedding

"I like that idea" Katherine said "It should be white roses, though"

"Of course" Edmund agreed

"Actually, Olivia requested that we use all kinds of flowers" Mary said, walking up to her aunt and uncle "She wants a lot of colors, not just white and gold"

Katherine and Edmund smiled at their niece. "Actually, that would look very pretty" Katherine said, pointing at the windows "If we had garlands of different colored flowers, it would give the room a bit more…life"

"This room needs more life?" Edmund said, looking around "It's one of the most used rooms in the castle"

"Yes, but there's never any color to this room" Katherine said "It's always so…"

"Tan" Mary said, looking around

"Exactly" Katherine said

"I'm not disagreeing" Edmund said "It was just funny the way you said that"

"Where is the bride-to-be?" Katherine asked

"She's still working on her dress with Jane" Mary replied "It's almost done"

"I'm surprised that Olivia wanted to make her dress herself" Edmund said "After all, Patrick could have easily just bought whatever one she wanted"

"You know Olivia" Mary said "That's just how she is"

"I think it's nice" Katherine said "It makes the dress even more special to her"

Mary smiled.

"Where's your sister?" Edmund asked

"Talking to Cromwell" Mary replied, as she looked around the hall "He wanted to speak to her about a 'private matter'"

Edmund and Katherine looked at each other and back at Mary. "Would it be the same private matter that he talked to Matthew about?" Edmund asked

"I wouldn't be surprised" Mary said

Edmund and Katherine smiled. "Good"

&&&&&

"Thank you for agreeing to talk with me, Princess Cordelia" Cromwell said

"Of course, Cromwell" Cordelia said "Anything to help with the investigation"

Cromwell smiled a little. "So, your brother tells me that you know something about Peter and George Boleyn and what happened at Parliament"

"Yes" Cordelia said "I don't think that George Boleyn knew that he was hiring the organization when he talked to Peter"

"May I ask why?"

"Because, when Peter made that revelation, George looked scared" Cordelia said "Fear was clear in his facial expression and his eyes. I believe that Thomas Boleyn was scared as well. I think that he didn't know that George had accidentally hired the organization either"

"How can you tell if they were genuine or not?"

"I've seen fear, Cromwell" Cordelia said "I know what it looks like"

Cromwell stared at Cordelia for a moment before continuing. "Can you tell me anything about your dealings with the queen?"

"I caught her in the act of trying to make another assassination attempt"

Cromwell's eyes widened. "How?"

"When Matthew was ill," Cordelia explained "She came to me to offer her condolences. As she did so, she thought it would be a good idea for jousting competitions to be held in Matthew's honor"

"Jousting competitions?" Cromwell said

"Exactly" Cordelia said "Now, there is always a good chance that people could die during competitions, depending on if they fall and whatnot"

"Right" Cromwell agreed

"So, why would she do that instead of having a prayer service?" Cordelia said "Besides, when the king was ill, prayer services were said in his honor. Why should his son, his heir to the throne, be treated any differently?"

Cromwell's eyes brightened. "I see your point"

"She also tried to become my friend"

"What's so bad about that?"

"Don't you see, Cromwell" Cordelia said "You've seen the way she acts around us. You overheard the fight that happened between Matthew and Boleyn. The only reason she would want to be my friend is so that she could get close enough to me to kill me, kill any of my siblings"

Cromwell nodded, in thought.

"The closer she got to me, the more she would be able to find out about me and my siblings" Cordelia said "She could use whatever information she would find out against us"

"I see" Cromwell said "Can you tell me anything about Prince Edmund and the queen?"

Cordelia smiled. "I thought that's what Charles went to France for?"

Cromwell nodded. "He did" he said "But, we want to hear what you know as well"

Cordelia chuckled. "Better sit back, Cromwell" she said "It's a very interesting story"

* * *

**_Here's a new chapter for you!!_**

**_Hope that you like it!!_**

**_Please Read and Review!!_**


	36. Memory From The Past

"Cordelia!"

Cordelia turned as she exited the room Cromwell had been questioning her in. She smiled when she saw her father.

"Hello, Father" she said, with a small bow "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me" Henry said "Unless, you have something to do for the wedding, of course"

"No" Cordelia said "I have time to have lunch with you"

Henry smiled. "I've planned a picnic" he said "I thought we might eat in the garden, since the weather has gotten warmer"

"Sounds great!" Cordelia said "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Henry smiled as he and Cordelia linked arms and headed out of the castle.

&&&&&

"I'm glad to see that you are excited about the wedding" Cordelia said, putting a grape in her mouth

"Did you expect me not to be?" Henry asked "He is my son"

"Yes, well," Cordelia said "For a minute I thought that you were actually going along with what Anne had said"

Henry let out a laugh. "You and everyone else in the family" he said "I must be a good actor"

Cordelia laughed. Henry smiled as he looked at his daughter, her dark brown hair blowing in the breeze.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?"

Cordelia blushed. "Not recently"

Henry chuckled. "Well, you are" he said "You've grown into a beautiful woman, Cordelia. I just wish I was there to see it"

Cordelia noticed the sad look on her father's face. "I know that your sacrifice was very great" she said "But, you did it for good reason. And, yes, I wish I could have stayed here as well, but you did what you thought was best"

"It was the only thing I could think of to protect you" Henry said "I couldn't bear to see you bastardized and stripped of rank. You were my world – and still are. You were the only reason I continued on, even when times were tough, like when your brother died of the sweating sickness…"

Cordelia watched as tears formed in Henry's eyes at the mention of her brother, Henry Fitzroy.

"You don't even know how torn up I was when he died" Henry said, looking up to the sky "He was the only son I had – since I didn't know about Patrick and Matthew at the time – and his death really hurt me. But, when I saw you after he died, you…you gave me reason to go on and try again"

"I never knew you felt that way, Father" Cordelia said "I'm flattered"

Henry smiled. "You are going to be a great leader someday, Cordelia" he said "I can tell by the decisions you make now, by the way you become friends with almost everyone you meet, and by the way you handle arguments with your stepmother"

Cordelia chuckled. "You are proud of me because I fight with your wife?"

"Now I am" Henry said, with a smile "If I had found out about arguments you had with her three years ago, that would have been a different story"

Cordelia laughed. "What's going to happen to Elizabeth after this investigation is over?"

Henry sighed as Cordelia took a bite out of a strawberry. "I'm not sure" he said "Probably the same fate as Mary…"

"No, Father, please" Cordelia said "She's just three. I know that no one has recognized your marriage to Anne. I know that everyone considers her a bastard, but I know that the other royals will eventually accept her. They accepted Matthew and Patrick automatically when you made them part of the succession. They will accept her too"

Henry stared at his daughter for a moment. "You make a good argument" he said "I will consider it"

Cordelia smiled.

"Now," Henry said "On to better, happier topics. Have Patrick and Olivia set a date yet?"

"I don't know" Cordelia said "Why? Getting anxious?"

Henry shrugged. "I am the groom's father. I think that I should know what day my son is getting married"

"No, something else is going on" Cordelia said, trying to read her father's face as he ate a grape "Something you're not telling me"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Henry said, with a hint of a smile

A big smile spread across Cordelia's face. "Oh my God!" she said "No!"

"What?" Henry said, innocently

"You're going to ask Jane to marry you!" Cordelia exclaimed "Aren't you?"

"Well, now that you bring up the subject…"

Cordelia squealed and Henry laughed. "This is amazing!" Cordelia said "Wait, how do you know what's going to happen at the trial?"

"Cromwell has assured me that he has enough evidence to convict the Boleyn's of everything we believed that they did, including something that happened while they were living in France that neither Cromwell nor Charles will tell me" Henry said, picking at the chicken on his plate

"That's because they want to keep it as a big shocker to the court" Cordelia said

"Wait…you know?"

Cordelia nodded. "Matthew, Patrick, and I were practically there when it happened" she said "Well, we were there for the aftermath, not for the actual event"

Henry's eyes widened a little. "And, you're not going to tell me?"

Cordelia smiled and shook her head. "Nope" she said "I'll only tell you at the trial"

"I better schedule the trial soon then" Henry said "Because I'm dying to know what you know"

Cordelia smiled a sly smile. "Believe me, Father" she said "It's pretty condemning"

&&&&&

"Your majesty, the young woman is awake"

Henry and Cordelia had just walked back into the castle when one of the doctors had practically run up to them. They quickly made their way to the young woman's chambers to find her sitting up in bed.

"Your majesty…" the young woman said, nervousness in her voice "Your highness…"

"Good morrow" Henry said, with a smile "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts a little" the woman replied "But, other than that, I'm fine"

"Good" Henry said "I'm glad to hear it…"

"Rosalina" she said "Rosalina Martinez, your majesty"

"Rosalina" Henry said "Are you from around here?"

"I came to live in your kingdom when I was 5, your majesty" Rosalina said "But, I was born in Spain"

"I see" Henry said "Well, you are most welcome here at court"

Rosalina looked confused.

"He's saying that you can live here if you want" Cordelia said, with a smile "You can be a lady-in-waiting to my sister, Mary, if you so choose"

Rosalina's eyes widened. "Your majesty…" she said "I am very grateful"

"Do you have any family that you need to discuss this with?" Henry asked

Rosalina shook her head. "I am an only child and my parents died almost two years ago" she said "I am on my own"

"Well, not any longer" Cordelia said "This is your home, if you would like it to be…"

"Of course!" Rosalina exclaimed "I would be happy to serve the royal family"

"Excellent" Henry said "Once you are well again, I will introduce you to my eldest daughter and to the court. I'm sure that everyone will make you very welcome"

Rosalina smiled as Henry and Cordelia left her room. Once they were gone, she sighed and lay back on her pillow.

&&&&&

"Have you seen the new lady-at-court?" Patrick asked his brother about a week later. They were out on one of the balconies of the castle, looking out on the castle grounds.

"Oh yes" Matthew said "Lady Rosalina"

"What do you think of her?" Patrick asked

"She seems very nice" Matthew said "Well spoken, smart, funny…"

"Do you love her?"

Matthew was taken aback by his brother's question. "Pat, I've talked to her maybe twice in my life" he said "How can I be in love with her?"

"Because I know you" Patrick said "You have the same look on your face when you see her like you did with Tatiana…"

"Don't speak to me of Tatiana!" Matthew practically yelled "That is ancient history"

Patrick was shocked. "Sorry, Matt" he said "I forgot that was a tough topic for you"

"Why shouldn't it be?" Matthew asked "That took up a good three years of our time in Portugal. It's hard to forget"

They were silent for a moment.

"How is Mary getting along with Rosalina?" Matthew asked

"They're practically inseparable" Patrick said "It's been about a week since Rosalina started serving Mary and they're like best friends. But, Rosalina is like that with Cordelia, Melody, and Olivia too, so…"

Matthew nodded. "I have to go" he said, with a hint of anger in his voice "I have to make sure that my outfit fits for your wedding"

Patrick nodded as Matthew hurried away. With the wedding only a few days away, everyone was bustling around the castle, making sure everything was either ready or going to be ready on time.

"Why did you have to bring up Tatiana?"

Patrick turned to see Cordelia standing behind him, her arms crossed with a sad look on her face.

"It was an accident" Patrick said "I forgot how touchy Matthew is when it comes to her"

"We are all touchy when it comes to Tatiana" Cordelia said "Even Melody is touchy when it comes to Tatiana. Matthew is just the touchiest of all of us, and we have to remember that"

Patrick nodded. "I know"

There was a pause.

"How long has it been since…?"

"What I'm sure seems like an eternity for Matthew" Cordelia replied, as a light breeze blew "But, in reality, almost 5 years"

"Wow" Patrick said "5 years? Really?"

"Well, we were 15 when it happened" Cordelia said "We left Portugal when we were 17, so two years later, and now we're 20"

"Well, you're 21" Patrick said, with a smile "It is May"

Cordelia laughed. "And, you're almost 21"

Patrick smiled. "That was one of the darkest days of our lives"

Cordelia nodded. "We just have to keep fond memories of Tatiana in our minds" she said "Especially as it gets closer to the anniversary of when it happened"

Patrick nodded. "I agree" he said "Especially around Matthew"

"Which is why you are not allowed to bring her up again!" Cordelia said, hitting Patrick playfully on the shoulder.

Patrick smiled. There was a pause before he continued. "Does Father know about Tatiana?"

Cordelia shook her head. "No" she said "He doesn't know anything. And, I don't think it would be wise to tell him"

Patrick nodded. "I'll keep that in mind"

Cordelia smiled as Patrick left the balcony. She stayed there for a moment, watching as the servants walked around the palace grounds, getting everything ready for the wedding. Then, she let out a sigh and headed back inside.

* * *

**_Here's a new chapter for you!!_**

**_Hope that you like it!!_**

**_Just to let everyone know, I am in the process of creating a new character, who is a little different from Cordelia in a few areas. This is because I had a really good idea that I want to develop and I also have writer's block for the sequel to "Cordelia, Princess of England". _**

**_Please Read and Review!!_**


	37. Wedding Bells

"I overheard Patrick and Cordelia talking about Tatiana" Melody said, as she and her aunt talked in Katherine's chambers

"Why would they be talking about Tatiana?" Katherine asked

"Apparently, Patrick accidentally brought her up to Matthew" Melody replied "He was comparing the way that Matthew looks at Lady Rosalina to the way he used to look at Tatiana"

"I assume that Matthew got angry?"

Melody nodded. "Got away from Patrick as quickly as he could" she said "Practically yelled at him, which wasn't good depending on who overheard the conversation besides me"

"We can't allow the queen or her family to find out about Tatiana and how the mention of her name affects Matthew" Katherine said "They would most likely investigate and then use that information to make Matthew insane and make him do something stupid"

Melody nodded. "But, how can we know if anyone else overheard?"

"We're going to have to keep our ears open" Katherine said, looking into the fire burning in the fireplace "Have you heard when the Boleyn's trial is?"

Melody shook her head. "Cordelia is going to try and find out from Charles" she replied "But, it's going to be after Olivia and Patrick's wedding"

Katherine nodded. "So soon" she said "Good. Very good"

"Does Uncle Henry know?"

"I doubt it" Katherine said "No one wants to bring it up. No one wants him to question Matthew about it. No one wants to be questioned about it. It would only being us pain"

"Will he ever know?"

Katherine sighed. "I don't know" she said "Maybe. I guess it depends on Matthew. Because, I know for a fact that none of us are going to say anything"

&&&&&

"Do we have flowers? What about dresses, jewelry?" Olivia said, not taking a breath "Is Mark going to play music? Of course he is, what am I saying?"

"Olivia!" Cordelia practically yelled "Stop!"

Olivia turned to look at Jane and Cordelia. Mary and Rosalina just walked into Cordelia's chambers – which had become Olivia's wedding planning room – as Cordelia had yelled. "What?"

"You're talking too fast to understand" Jane said, with a chuckle "Sit down and relax"

"How?" Olivia asked, as Cordelia and Jane pushed her into a seat "I'm getting married! Married!"

"And, you're excited!" Rosalina said, with a smile "Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine"

The girls loved how easily Rosalina fit in with them. It was like she was destined to be their friend and part of their family.

"How do I know I'm making the right decision?" Olivia said

"Because you are" Mary said, placing a hand on Olivia's shoulder "Now, there's nothing to be worried about. We've got everything covered. All you have to do is show up in that pretty white dress and smile"

Olivia smiled. "What would I do without you guys?"

"Probably go insane" Cordelia replied "But, fortunately, we won't let that happen to you"

Olivia laughed.

"Now, are you going to be ok?" Jane said "Can you speak without speaking so fast that we can't hear you?"

Olivia smiled. "I think so" she said "Now, you know that I want all of you guys to be on the altar as my bridesmaids' right? Along with Melody and Katherine"

"Even me?" Rosalina asked

"Of course!" Olivia said "That is, if you want to be"

"I would be honored" Rosalina said

Olivia smiled. "I better go and see what the hall looks like"

"No!" Mary said "I told you. Don't worry about that"

"Besides, we want to surprise you" Jane said

"But, we can assure you that it looks amazing" Cordelia said

Olivia let out a sigh. "I'm a prisoner in here, aren't I?"

"Pretty much" Rosalina said "But, we can allow you some visitors, everyone but your fiancé, that is"

"Great" Olivia said "I'm being held captive by my best friends!"

"What are friends for?" Jane said, with a smile

&&&&&

The day finally arrived. It was the day of Patrick and Olivia's wedding. April 29, 1536.

The whole castle was busy with activity. Henry kept going in between Patrick's chambers and the hall where the wedding was to be held. Charles kept going in between Cordelia's chambers and the hall to meet up with Henry. The fact that Henry and Charles seemed nervous made Cordelia laugh – on the inside – to no end.

"Cordelia" Matthew said, walking into his sister's chambers "Do you have the little basket of flowers for Elizabeth to carry down the aisle?"

"Um…" Cordelia said, quickly looking around the room "Ah! Yes. Where is she?"

"With Mary and Lady Rosalina in Mary's chambers" Matthew replied

"Not with the queen?" Jane said, with a hint of a smile

"No" Matthew replied, smiling back at her "The queen is very busy getting ready to take her place next to Father as 'step-mother of the groom'"

"At least she's not causing us any problems" Olivia yelled, from another part of the room

"That's definitely a good thing" Matthew replied "Alright. See you guys on the altar!"

Cordelia and Jane smiled and waved as Matthew left with the basket of flowers.

"Guys! Help! I can't get my hair to stay!"

Cordelia and Jane almost rolled their eyes as they headed to Olivia. "I thought that I told you to not touch your hair?" Cordelia said

&&&&&

Patrick was getting anxious as he stood in front of the priest and waited for Olivia to join him. Only 5 more minutes until he was a married man. 5 more minutes.

Henry and Anne were sitting in two chairs on the left side of Patrick. Catherine Brandon was sitting near them since, after all, she was mother of the bride. She was so glad that Olivia had finally let her secret be known. When she had asked her daughter as to why she didn't want to tell anyone, Olivia had never really given her an answer. But, when Olivia finally did tell Catherine why she kept it a secret, Catherine completely understood.

Catherine had been sad that she hardly ever got to see her daughter, except for the once in a while occasions where she went to the castle for some parties. She was both happy and sad that Charles spent so much time at court. It gave her the chance to still be able to talk to Olivia through letters. But, now that Olivia was marrying Patrick, Catherine was going to make it a point to visit the castle more often.

Edmund was sitting close to his brother and sister-in law, waiting for his sister to join him. Mark was waiting for the cue from Charles as to when to start playing. Matthew was standing next to Patrick, on the right side.

"Everything's going to be fine" Matthew whispered to his brother "Don't worry"

Patrick quickly looked at his brother as music began to play. "Oh God!" he said "Here we go!"

Matthew laughed. "Don't worry. Olivia's an amazing girl. You made a good decision"

Patrick nodded as they turned. Everyone "awed" as Elizabeth came walking down the aisle, sprinkling flower petals on the ground. Patrick and Matthew smiled and laughed. Elizabeth giggled and ran up to her brothers, putting her arms around their legs. Patrick and Matthew smiled down at their little sister, as Henry came over and pulled Elizabeth into his arms.

"Look, Elizabeth" Henry said, pointing back down the aisle, as he returned to his seat "Your sisters are coming!"

Elizabeth rested her head on Henry's shoulder as they watched Olivia's bridesmaids make their way down the aisle. Jane and Rosalina were standing next to each other, carrying bouquets of flowers and smiling as they reached the aisle and took their seats to the left of Patrick, near Henry, Elizabeth, and Anne. Melody and Katherine followed, sitting close to Edmund, Jane and Rosalina.

"Delia!" Elizabeth exclaimed when she saw her sisters "Mary!"

Mary and Cordelia were also smiling as they made their way down the aisle. Patrick winked at his sisters as they walked by. Cordelia smiled as she went and stood next to Patrick in the maid-of-honor's position and saw Jane take Elizabeth out of Henry's arms and had her sit on her lap, much to Anne's dismay.

"Jane, where's Olivia?" Elizabeth whispered

"She's coming" Jane whispered back

"She'll be here soon, Elizabeth" Mary said, with a smile "Look!"

"That's our cue, Father" Olivia whispered, as Mary took her seat and Cordelia took her place near the altar "It's time"

"I'm so proud of you, Olivia" Charles said, kissing his daughter on her forehead "You are so beautiful"

"Thank you, Father"

"I love you, Olivia" Charles said "With all my heart"

"I love you too, Father" Olivia said

Charles smiled as he and Olivia started down the aisle. As they did, everyone stood around them.

"Olivia!" Elizabeth exclaimed, waving

"Shh!" Mary said, with a chuckle "We have to be quiet"

"Quiet?" Elizabeth said

"We can cheer after, ok?" Jane said, as Elizabeth put her head on Jane's shoulder

"Ok" Elizabeth replied

Jane and Mary smiled when they heard Henry chuckle. They sat as Olivia reached the altar and Charles went to sit next to Catherine.

"We are gathered here today" the priest began "To witness the marriage of Prince Patrick Tudor of England and the Lady Olivia Brandon"

Patrick and Olivia looked at each other and smiled.

"Prince Patrick, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked "To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Patrick nodded. "I do"

"Lady Olivia" the priest continued "Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Olivia smiled. "I do"

"If anyone has any reason why these two should not be wed" the priest said "Let them speak now, or forever hold their peace"

No one spoke. Henry and Charles looked at each other and smiled.

"The rings?"

Olivia turned to Cordelia and Patrick turned to Matthew. Once they got their rings, Patrick and Olivia slipped them on each other's fingers.

"I now pronounce you man and wife" the priest said

Olivia and Patrick smiled and looked at each other.

"I give you" the priest said, with a smile "Prince Patrick Tudor of England and his wife, Princess Olivia Brandon Tudor"

Everyone around them cheered. Patrick and Olivia smiled as they turned to their family and friends. Matthew and Cordelia were cheering the loudest. Rosalina, Melody, and Mary were cheering and clapping. Charles, Henry, Anne, Edmund, Katherine, and Jane were just clapping and smiling. Elizabeth was clapping to the best of her ability, being in Jane's arms, and was laughing.

* * *

**_Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been really busy!_**

**_Ok, so I am making it so that Charles and Catherine were married at an earlier age, so that Olivia could be their daughter. Just making that clear._**

**_And, I looked it up, I believe that if a woman marries a prince, she becomes a princess by marriage. If I found information that was mistaken, I apologize! :)_**

**_Hope that you like the chapter! _**

**_Please Read and Review!!_**


End file.
